The Battle For Power
by SXEBTW
Summary: An update on the state of this story.
1. New Tensions Rise

Chapter 1: New Tensions Rise

The night after WrestleMania and everyone is still buzzing over the event, Jeff Hardy succeeded in regaining Trish and hopefully end the torment from the Dangerous Alliance. John Cena pulled out an amazing victory over Randy Orton to finally shut him up. Finally in a spectacular triple threat match for the WWE Championship, Shelton Benjamin dethroned both Christian and the former champ, HHH, so now what's next and questions mount. What will HHH do next? How bout the Alliance? Jeff Hardy, John Cena? Who is the next challenger for the WWE Championship? What's the deal between Christian and Tomko?

RAW began and out first was the new WWE Champion, Shelton Benjamin coming out and the people seemed to accept him as they were cheering him. Shelton looked around and saw the people and raised his title in the air to a great response.

"They said it couldn't be done, but they are always wrong because I am the new WWE Champion! Now you want to know who will be the new number 1 contender for the WWE Title, well I'm here to tell you it's not going to be Christian or HHH because of a clause in the contract, that doesn't give them a rematch against me, they have to earn. But as the champ I will take on all comers and anyone that wants a shot at me."

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?"

Edge made his way out to the ring, he got in and got a mic, "well, I thought it couldn't be done, I thought you didn't have a chance in hell to win but you did and I congratulate you on that. But since you don't have a contender for that belt, I feel that I deserve that shot at the title. Why do I deserve the title shot? Well let's see, first I won last night at WrestleMania that still makes me undefeated there, plus I'm the former WWE Champion, that's why I deserve the shot."

"I'll give you a title shot any place, any time."

"Let's go right now!"

Shelton took off his shirt and Edge got ready as well, they looked like they were about to go but Edge stopped and grabbed the mic again. "No not tonight, I'm still a little sore from last night and I want more time to prepare, this match will take place when I'm ready." Edge left to a round of boos leaving Shelton in the ring staring a bullet right through him.

Backstage Evolution just finished watching that and HHH was irate, he knew the stipulations, but he thought he would get the win so he didn't have to deal with those 2 again.

"What the hell am I suppose to do now?"

"Just wait I'm sure Dusty has some sense in him to give you another title shot." Flair assured him.

Orton stepped in with Stacy behind him, "what about me? I had Cena beat last night, but if it wasn't for Torrie Wilson, I would have finished him off."

Batista stepped in, "face facts, we all lost last night, it was not our night but we have to move forward." They all looked at him kind of confused.

Christian was in the back sitting down in his locker room, Tomko stepped in and Christian greeted him, Tomko started talking.

"Last night you know why you lost, you didn't have back up. Remember when I was your problem solver? You had success, now you don't have anyone, so I'm here to tell you to join with me again, but this time you will have more back up in the Alliance."

"You know I've kind of grown into being my own person and a loner but looking back at the success I had with back up, I find your offer intriguing but I need some time to think of it." Christian then left and Tomko smiled.

John Cena was in the back with Torrie and they were "doing stuff" he had the night off after weeks of physical pain. Jeff Hardy walked in limping a little with Trish helping him walk.

"Cena what's up?"

"Catching up on some business."

"Good because I have some business you discuss with you. See after last night I thought of something, see you took on Evolution and took them down, and I took down the Alliance with some help. I'm thinking if we were together, we'd team up and take over, and I'm talking about tag team glory. You have never won the tag team titles, I've won it multiple times, I feel like you deserve the shot to earn those titles."

"Maybe it'll be a good change for me to go into tag team wrestling." He looked at Torrie and she nodded, he stood up and shook Jeff Hardy's hand, "alright let's do this, next week we begin." All four of them put their hands in the center signifying unity.

The last segment of the night had Paul E. Dangerously walking out with his Alliance and he was surprisingly smiling.

"You know I expect you all to think I'd be upset after last night but tough break for all of you morons out there. After watching last night, I realize I didn't have to worry about the result. See after watching the match I was impressed with my guys, after last night I realized that I had the future of professional wrestling with me and the future is the Dangerous Alliance. First Ken Doane, this man at 21 years old hung in there with the big boys and took it to them, I have the future right here. Now to CM Punk, this man proved he is a main eventer already. He beat Jeff Hardy's team and they cheated to beat him, Jeff Hardy had main eventers and former World Champions and this man beat them all. Pretty soon this man will be the WWE Champion, he is the best in the business today. How bout the MVP, that man is…Me, Paul E. Dangerously. I assembled the best group of wrestlers to ever be put together in wrestling history. DX, nothing, the Horsemen can't hold a candle, and the original Alliance which contained Steve Austin, Rick Rude and Arn Anderson were never as good as the group I have now, I dare say it we are the best team in wrestling history!"

"THE EVOLUTION"

Evolution walked out and stood on the ramp and Flair started talking first, "you want to come out and say you are the best team in wrestling? The Horsemen couldn't hold a candle to you? Well you're right because the Horsemen don't hold candles, we held championships and I can see that you guys have 0."

Orton grabbed the mic, "Ken Doane, you want to be the future of wrestling, well too bad because I'm already occupying that title. I am the Evolution of this business, you have a long way to go."

HHH was next, "Paul E. you tell all these people that you have the best talent in the history of wrestling. Well you forgot about Evolution, he are the current kings of wrestling, and as Naitch would say to be the man, WHOOOOO, you have to beat the man. And we are the men you have to beat to be the best. Punk I've seen you, you're good but you're just not good enough. To be considered the best in the business you have to beat the best and win World Titles, you haven't done either of those things, so the best in the business is standing and talking right to you."

Punk grabbed the mic, "You're right but I'll probably win the title before you ever get another shot at it. You're way past your best, you have a second rate team, second rate talent and a second rate finishing maneuver. You claim to be the best then why don't you guys come in and show us." Punk dropped the mic, Paul E. left and the Alliance got ready, Evolution started their way down the ramp taking off their nice suits as they walked.

All of a sudden John Cena and Jeff Hardy ran through the crowd and attacked the Alliance causing a fight between them. Evolution back peddled and watched and laughed, the Alliance had the numbers and were taking them down.

Shelton ran down and springboarded and nailed Snitsky and Tomko with a double clothesline then started pounding on the Alliance, the Alliance bailed out and they stood on the outside, Evolution on the ramp laughing and Shelton, Jeff and Cena standing tall in the ring.

A/N: Just to start this off with just interviews to set up things, BTW I had Punk get cheers during his match at Mania because Detroit was in the tri-state area where he wrestled on the indies, BTW check out that match on the War Games story to see it, it's worth a read. Anyway here's a preview:

_Next Time: New rivalries erupt, what's next between Shelton and Edge? And The Dangerous Alliance and Evolution? Plus Jeff Hardy and John Cena team up for the first time in their quest for the tag team titles._


	2. The Fire Starts

A/N: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: The Fire Starts

One week after all the events that transpired we move one step closer to the developments of these rivalries.

Up first is the Dangerous Alliance coming to the ring and Paul E. was not happy, he immediately grabbed a mic and started talking.

"You know last week, there was nothing but disrespect given out. How can someone disrespect someone that badly? And you all know whom I'm talking about, that's Evolution. They are the so-called future and best in the business, but the point is that they've run their course. I have the real evolution of the business right behind me and we shall prove it. First tonight, I have made a challenge to the new WWE Champion, Shelton Benjamin and he has accepted to take on any member of my alliance. So tonight Shelton Benjamin will take on Ken Doane!" Punk looked a little upset but Paul E. calmed him down, "Don't worry you'll get your shot later, I guarantee you that you will get a title shot. Which brings me to my next point, next week we will prove Evolution that we are better, because next week we have a tag team title shot. The 2 men that will challenge the champs will be Ken Doane and CM Punk!" Punk looked satisfied with that decision. "One more thing, Evolution I hope you're watching because we are going to prove a point to you, we will show you how to get things done." With that the Alliance left.

Backstage John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Trish and Torrie were watching and Cena didn't seem happy.

"Damn it man, they get a title shot before we do and they haven't done anything to deserve it." Torrie calmed him down and Jeff simply answered.

"Don't worry we'll get our shot, let's just do our business." With that they all left.

In the ring there were 2 local wrestlers ready to take them on, first came Jeff and Trish to Hardy's music, Cena followed with Torrie to their music and they all made their way together.

"See I told you, they won't be able to get along for long they first don't look like a team and second they came out separately, they won't last." Coach said.

They both charged the ring, and attacked their 2 opponents relentlessly, Cena threw jobber #1 out of the ring, they whipped the second jobber in and delivered a double flapjack. The first guy came back and he was met with a double clothesline, Cena picked him up and Hardy went to the top rope and hit a cross body as Cena suplexed him down. The second guy came over and Cena hit a protoplex on him and then set for the five knuckle shuffle, he hit at the same time Hardy hit a somersault senton onto the same guy. The first guy came over and Cena grabbed him and picked him up for an FU, Cena signaled for Jeff to go up. Cena hit the FU and then Hardy leaped and hit the swanton bomb and made the cover and got the easy win.

Jeff and Cena celebrated their victory, Trish and Torrie came in and celebrated with them. They all posed in the ring as the some of the crowd cheered.

Backstage Evolution was hanging out and they still didn't seem too worried about the Alliance.

"Hear all that crap that the Alliance was talking about earlier? They still don't get it." HHH said.

"They will soon enough." Flair said.

"But how bout this? We go out there later tonight and watch and see what they can do then we can judge." Batista said, Orton and Stacy weren't paying much attention since they were busy with each other.

"Fine we'll go out there tonight." HHH said.

Christian was again sitting down in his locker room, he had the night off again, and Tomko came in again.

"So Christian, make up your mind yet?"

"No, but I'm sure to make one up pretty soon."

"Well watch later tonight, maybe that will help you make up your mind."

"Maybe it will." With that Tomko left and Christian was left smiling.

The WWE Champion was getting ready for his match against Ken Doane, Edge came in and Shelton got up but Edge wasn't there for a fight.

"Ho, relax there champ, I'm not here to start a fight, I'm just here to say good luck tonight. And I want to tell you when our title match will happen, after the match." Edge left and Shelton just stayed there looking intense and his match was next!

The Dangerous Alliance made their way out first, Doane in the front and the rest behind him and Punk still looking a bit upset but supportive.

The WWE Champion's music hit and out he came, title around his waist, and a pop to match and cockiness still showing. Shelton Benjamin was confident but the people still love him, he got in the ring and went to the 4 corners and posed, the title wasn't on the line but his pride was on the line. Will he in his first match as champion lose? On the outside Paul E. was giving Doane some last bit of instructions and encouragement.

Doane got in and they circled each other as the bell rang and the match started. They locked up and Shelton grabbed a side headlock. He held on, Doane threw him off and Shelton knocked him down with a shoulder block. Shelton ran off the ropes again, Doane dropped down, Shelton bounced off the ropes again, Doane ducked his head and Shelton leaped over him. Shelton waited and Doane turned around and Shelton hit an arm drag and then held on to the arm and wrenched on it. Shelton held the armbar and Doane was in pain. Doane managed to get back to his feet and then pushed Shelton back into a corner, the ref asked for a break, Shelton broke the hold clean, Doane backed up and hit a forearm to Shelton's face not breaking cleanly. He whipped Shelton to the opposite corner, Shelton leaped to the top rope in one fell swoop and launched back with a clothesline to Doane knocking him down and Doane rolled out of the ring.

The Alliance went around and met him by the aisleway and Paul E. and the Alliance gathered to regroup. Evolution made their way out mock applauding as they stood on top of the ramp. The Alliance caught a glimpse of them and stared at them, the other members were going to go after them but Paul E. stopped them and told them to calm down, but when they all turned around Shelton Benjamin was in the air hitting a somersault plancha onto the Alliance. Evolution just laughed as all of the members of the Dangerous Alliance were down and hurt. Benjamin went back in and was fired up and the crowd applauded him as the Alliance tried to regroup.

Benjamin went back out and grabbed Doane and threw him back in as the other members of the Alliance helped Paul E. up. Benjamin nailed a right hand, Benjamin whipped him to the corner and Benjamin followed with a clothesline. Benjamin picked him up and slammed him down, Benjamin went off the ropes but Paul E. grabbed his leg, Benjamin took a shot at him but missed he turned around and Doane clotheslined him over the top. Doane was about to go out but the ref stopped him and that allowed the Alliance to do some work. They all stomped away at Benjamin, Tomko and Snitsky picked him and drove him into the ring post headfirst. Evolution still didn't seem impressed; they threw Shelton back into the ring. Doane started stomping on him, he picked him up and nailed some forearms. Doane whipped him into the other corner hard and Shelton went down hurt. Doane made the cover but only got a 2, Doane started stomping on the back, he picked him up and delivered a suplex and made another cover and got another 2. Doane picked him up again and delivered a back suplex and got another 2.

Evolution still didn't look impressed, Paul E. was telling Doane to stay on him, Doane whipped him into the ropes and nailed a huge powerslam. Doane didn't make a cover, he went up top, he jumped with a leg drop but Benjamin moved and Doane landed on his ass compressing his spine. The Alliance were pissed off, they felt that he didn't need to take that unnecessary risk. Benjamin got up and nailed him with 2 clotheslines, he bounced off the ropes and hit a shoulder block and then a back elbow. Doane got up and got caught in a Samoan Drop. Shelton whipped Doane into the corner, he went for the Stinger Splash but Doane moved and he slid to a knee behind Shelton. Paul E. was yelling at him to do it, Shelton turned Doane jumped up and hit the RKO?

Doane nailed him with Randy Orton's finisher; Orton was on the ramp and was going ballistic as the other members of Evolution restrained him. Doane and the rest of the Alliance taunted Evolution. Doane forgot about Shelton, he was wasting a lot of time allowing Shelton to heal up. Shelton was up and Doane turned around and got caught with the T-Bone Suplex, 1…2…3! Shelton defeated Ken Doane, but as soon as the bell rang he was jumped by the Alliance. Evolution was still trying to restrain and calm down Orton. Shelton started fighting up and taking them down with right hands, Punk finally stopped him and held him as they attacked him, Christian then ran down with a steel chair and the Alliance got ready to attack him, but he stopped calmly. Snitsky charged and Christian took him down with a right hand, Cade and Doane got the same treatment. Punk and Tomko stepped up ready as Shelton was getting up, Christian saw this and then he handed the chair to Punk and then left the ring, Paul E. was right there extending his hand but Christian walked past him and left.

Punk had the chair he was about to swing it but Benjamin was too quick and clotheslined him down, then nailed Tomko with another T-Bone Suplex. The Alliance now started to get out but they stopped and saw Evolution still on the ramp, Orton still looked pissed but the rest just sort of shook their heads in disgust, then they left.

Benjamin was in the ring alone watching all of them leave, but what he didn't notice was Edge behind him, Benjamin turned around and was met with a spear to the gut taking him down as Edge stood over him and then grabbed a mic.

"Now I stand here before you as the number 1 contender for the WWE Championship, and that match will take place at Backlash!" Edge left leaving Benjamin down and hurt.

A/N: I let Doane do the RKO because that's the finisher he used in OVW after he beat Randy Orton and proclaimed himself the future and the real legend killer. Also sorry for the delay but I've just been lazy recently. Speaking of being lazy, I've decided to fast forward the month in this story. See I've had this idea for ECW One Night Stand that I want to get to so I'm going to do that. I'm going to simulate the next month so I can get there closer, hopefully it's okay with you guys.

_Next Chapter: A summary and recap of what's happened in the last month including Christian's saga, Edge and Benjamin, Cena and Hardy and of course the feud between the Alliance and Evolution._


	3. A Review and Some Thoughts

Chapter 3: A Review and Some Thoughts

As I said I'm fast forwarding this a little bit and here's a review of what's happened over the past month.

First up Christian has been working everybody, he would be helping the Alliance then he would attack him so no one but him knows what's going and what he's doing.

Next The Alliance won the World Tag Team Titles from the London and Kendrick with some help from Paul E. Dangerously. Meanwhile John Cena and Jeff Hardy have been on a roll and are closing in on the Alliance.

The Alliance's other problem Evolution have been chopping at the bit to get a piece of the Alliance. First Ken Doane RKO'ed Orton and cost him a match, Tomko used the Batista Bomb to win a match and of course the icing on the cake was CM Punk using the Pedigree from the top rope, AKA The Pepsi Plunge to win the World Tag Team Titles which broke the camel back and made HHH more serious about this situation.

Edge and Shelton Benjamin had their match at Backlash and it was a match to see, here's what happened in the closing moments of the match.

Edge is setting up for the spear, Benjamin was getting up, Edge charged but Benjamin leaped over him, Edge hit the turnbuckle, Benjamin set him for the T-Bone but he blocked it and spun out. Edge grabbed him and hit a big implant DDT, Edge made the cover 1…2…THRNOOOO! Edge was angry he that close to regaining the WWE Title, Edge got and went to the top rope, he was waiting for Benjamin to get up, Benjamin did but hit the ropes and crotched Edge on the top rope.

Benjamin climbed up, he was going for the T-Bone that won him the title at Mania, but Edge was blocking it and shoved him down, Edge re-set himself, Benjamin got up and Edge nailed him with a missile dropkick. Edge went for another cover and again only got a 2.

Edge was banging the mat in frustration, he again set for the spear, Shelton got up again, Edge charged and got nailed by a Kawada Kick to the face. Shelton made the cover and only got a 2. Shelton picked him up and went for the T-Bone, Edge blocked it and elbow out of it. They both staggered and Edge nailed a tremendous spear on Benjamin. Edge made the cover, 1…2…THRRNOOOOOOOO! Edge was in disbelief, he got up and set for another one, he charged but Benjamin side-stepped him, Shelton rolled him up from behind, 1…2…3! He got him with a surprise roll-up, Edge was pissed off and tried to attack him but Benjamin was ready and nailed a T-Bone and he was left standing holding the WWE Title high as the show went off the air.

Since then those 2 have continued to waged war with each other and are planning to meet again at Vengeance.

Now for the recent times, we are now 1 week from ECW One Night Stand in this story as well, and Paul E. Dangerously has made a challenge and this is what he said.

"I understand that John Cena and Jeff Hardy want a shot at the Tag Team Titles and CM Punk and Ken Doane. But I feel that you guys need to earn it and I have the place to do it, see this Sunday I'm going back to being the Paul Heyman the head of ECW for one night. Now I have a spot missing and I feel that this is the time to lay out this challenge. I challenge both of you to show up at One Night Stand and face 2 former ECW alums in a match. And if you win you get a title shot the next day, so I ask you do you have the balls to step into ECW and the Hammerstein Ballroom and get eaten alive by the fans and by you opponents?"

Cena, Hardy, Trish and Torrie all discussed it and the girls seemed hesitant in letting them go but they seemed determined and Cena said, "you damn skippy we have the balls and we'll see you at One Night Stand!" Paul E. started his evil laugh as they retreated and Cena and company stayed in the ring and the girls seemed upset.

Backstage we could hear their conversation about the decision.

"You realize where you're going up against? That's right you don't ECW is a dangerous place and you don't know you're opponents are." Torrie trying to reason with them.

"Exactly, it could any of those dangerous ECW competitors like Tommy Dreamer, or Terry Funk, or Balls Mahoney and Axl Rotten. What about Sabu? He's as dangerous as they come or the Sandman? Do you guys realize what you're going up against?" Trish asked.

"Both of you just shut up, we know, that's why we did it, we don't care we're going in there and kicking ass and we don't plan on anything else." Cena fired back.

"Plus it's me, I'm as extreme as they come we can do this, there's no tag team from ECW that can beat us. Who are they going to send? Doring and Roadkill? The FBI? Joey Mathews and Christian York? I use to beat those boys all the time, they have nothing. Now we just want to know if you're coming with us?" Jeff asked.

"Of course we're always with you." Trish said and they all went into their locker room.

A/N: Done with that I hope that's okay with all of you, now for a few thoughts on ECW again since it's coming up soon.

I feel that this year's One Night Stand is obviously not as good as last year since there is too much WWE in it. The only ECW vs ECW match in see is Rey taking on Sabu, that's the only thing I'm looking forward to oh and hopefully RVD winning the WWE Title. Don't get me wrong I like Cena but I feel RVD needs a chance to say he held a World Title just once. That's my final thought on the PPV.

RAW was cool to see, Cena hits the east coast and will get booed and it was great to see ECW alum. Although I feel bad that Sabu missed Cena on that Arabian Face Buster, but what are you going to do? I'm kind of torn on this issue, I mean I like WWE and all that but I like ECW so for me I feel that I win either way.

As for the special on Wednesday I want to see Sabu vs Cena that is a definite mix of styles, the high-flying, suicidal, homicidal, genocidal, death-defying maniac known the world over as Sabu. Taking on the fighting, ground and pound John Cena. Also Rey vs RVD no words needed.

Anyway as you can tell I have a lot of opinions and excitement about ECW, being a fan for almost 10 years watching them I feel pretty good about the new one despite what some ECW alum say. So here's the preview to the next chapter:

_Next Time: We head into ECW territory as One Night Stand hits and John Cena and Jeff Hardy step into the hell that is ECW. Who are their opponents? What's going to happen? All that and plenty of surprises in that match that you have to see._


	4. ECW One Night Stand

A/N: I own nothing and this chapter will have some offensive language, just a warning. Also image the ECW One Night Stand set from last year because it will be used.

Chapter 4: One Night Stand

It was ECW One Night Stand from the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City and after a few great ECW matches it was time for the fans anyway to see the WWE get their Asses kicked.

First out was Jeff Hardy with Trish greeted by boos but he seemed unfazed, John Cena was next with Torrie and he was met with merciless boos and hatred by the ECW fans he got in and almost seemed to enjoy the atmosphere.

ECW's music hit and out came Paul Heyman to a thunderous ovation and he was met with bows and an "ECW" chant.

"Alright, surprised that you actually showed up that's some balls you guys haven't showed. So I guess it's time to meet your opponents, as a matter of fact I'll let them come out and you can see for yourselves."

They waited and then out came Joel Gertner to a loud pop and some fans knew what was going to happen next. Sure enough out came Sign Guy Dudley with the sign that read, "The Boyz are Back!" and "WWE Sucks" on the other side. Following them was Bubba Ray and D-Von the Dudley Boyz, the most decorated tag team in ECW history and one of the greatest tag teams of all time, the charged the ring in their old tye-dye and Cena and Hardy bailed out as Gertner grabbed the mic.

"Well, well, well, it is I the quintessential stud muffin, Joel, the boys are back on the block, and who last night had Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson sucking his cock, making them scream and eating some "cream" Gertner. I now introduce to you my cohort, my partner and co-conspirator, he is the mute behind mayhem, and the silence behind the violence: Sign Guy Dudley!"

"The following contest is now a 4-way Dance of Death! Introducing the participants, first for your viewing pleasure, to my left, from the South Side of Dudleyville, weighing in tonight at a slim, trim, lean, mean, scattered, smothered, covered, chopped, diced, peppered and jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkked! 245 lbs, this is D-Von Dudley!"

"Now his partner and half-brother, from Metropolitan Dudleyville, he is every New Yorker's favorite wrestler, he is every American's wrestling role model and every wrestler's worst nightmare, Buh-Buh Ray Dudley!" Bubba Ray grabbed the mic and the crowd popped knowing what he was capable of on the mic.

"This is a special night for us and tonight we get to kick some WWE ass!" He looked down at his opponents on the floor. "Tonight we're going to kick the shit out you, you white rapping piece of shit and you pretty boy motherfucker! Not to mention those 2 dick-sucking bitches. You 2 boys are wasting your time with those $3, well prices go up with inflation, whores that they are. Let's review our track record, we are 8-time ECW Tag Team Champions, 9-time WWE Tag Team Champions not to mention our track record in breaking people's necks and breaking up tag teams. Our 3D split up the Eliminators, we split and destroyed the Gangstas, we destroyed the Public Enemy, we took the Sandman, broke his neck and sent him packing to WCW for a while. And this is just for you 2, Trish and Torrie, we broke Beulah's neck and sent her away for years, she decided to interfere with our business when we were trying to destroy Tommy Dreamer for good, well she paid the price and we have no problem doing the same to you. So you're going to beat us with that whatever you want to call it of fighting ability and if could fight an actually fight and survive would be a fucking miracle. Anyway enough with this bullshit, get your punk asses in her now!" Cena and Hardy seemed hesitant at first so D-Von grabbed the mic.

"Maybe you guys forgot about the rules of the Dudley, so let's review them once again, number 1: Thou Shalt not steal. Number 2: Thou Shalt Not Kill! And number 3: Thou Shalt Not FUCK with the Dudleyz!"

"We don't even have the other 2 teams but they want to start it now!" Joey said.

Hardy and Cena went in and they started brawling with the Dudleyz, then _ACDC's Big Balls_ hit and out came Balls Mahoney and Axl Rotten: THE HARDCORE CHAIR SWINGING FREAKS. They hit the ring and all 3 teams started brawling with each other. Balls was punching away at Bubba as the crowd chanted after each punch. "BALLS! BALLS! BALLS! BALLS! UHHHHHHHHBALLS!" and he knocked Bubba down with a big right hand. Cena and Hardy got the advantage and sent both the other teams out of the ring, Hardy then jumped over and nailed a pescado onto them to mass boos. Cena climbed the turnbuckles and jumped onto them but they all caught him, they dropped him onto the railing.

"We still don't have our 4th team but it's chaos here."

Balls came in with Bubba Ray as Axl battled with D-Von as John Cena laid down hurt with Torrie right here. Jeff climbed the turnbuckles, Bubba and Balls turned and they were both nailed with a foot from Jeff's dropkick. Jeff climbed up and seemed proud but didn't realize that Axl Rotten was right behind him, Jeff turned and was BLASTED with a Singapore Cane shot to the head knocking him and getting a roar from the crowd. D-Von came from behind and nailed some right hands on Axl, he whipped Axl in and nailed a spinning elbow. Cena was up though and nailed some clothesline on D-Von, Axl, Balls and Bubba to some mad crazy boos. Cena was pumped up, he went after Axl and nailed some right hands but Bubba came from behind and got him in a full nelson then dropped him on his for the WWE called Bubba Bomb. Hardy was up and was busted open, but he managed to get up and nail Bubba with a hard chair shot, then one to D-Von and Axl Rotten, Balls Mahoney ducked and nailed a superkick and made the cover but only got a 2. Balls picked up Cena, he whipped him to the ropes but Cena reversed it and back dropped him, then he clotheslined him over the top to the floor leaving he and Hardy in the ring as the crowd was not happy.

"We still need our 4th team, they're waiting to make their move."

Then _Natural Born Killaz played by Dr. Dre and Ice Cube_ and everyone popped loud as they knew it could only be one man and everyone threw up the X.

Sure enough out he came it was NEW JACK! He had his usual barrel of weapons, his partner was none other than Little Spike Dudley and he had his own trash can of weapons as well and they charged the ring. They threw the cans in almost hitting Cena and Hardy, Cena and Hardy went after them, Spike hit a low blow to Hardy, and New Jack was hitting hard right hands to Cena. New Jack grabbed a crutch and nailed Cena over the back with it breaking it. Spike nailed Hardy with a metal cookie sheet, Bubba came in and was nailed with a stiff shot with a toaster?

"You all know the history between New Jack and the Dudley Boyz both professionally and personally."

Spike nailed Balls with a dropkick and as per a New Jack match, Natural Born Killaz was still playing in the background. Balls came in and nailed New Jack from behind and nailed him with a chair shot to the back. The Dudleyz nailed their little brother Spike with a reverse 3D. Axl grabbed D-Von and nailed a back suplex and Balls clotheslined Bubba out. 6 guys were on the floor, Balls looked and gave a sick smile, he went off the ropes and dove over the top rope and onto all the guys on the floor. New Jack was up first and he grabbed John Cena and threw him into the ring and the crowd popped.

New Jack went to the corner where he had one of his old weapons: the STAPLE GUN! The crowd was going crazy, Jack showed the girls the staple gun, he grabbed Cena held him by the head, he held his chin, he aimed the gun at his forehead and the fired away and Cena went down in pain. He grabbed him again and fired away again, he asked the crowd for one more and they agreed, so he grabbed him again and Cena was busted open bad as Jack nailed him one more time. Jack went back to his barrel of goods and pulled out his trusty guitar. He mocked played it, then aimed it, Cena turned around dazed and New Jack BLASTED HIM with the guitar seeing all the dust fly out of it and New Jack pranced around the ring and then posed by throwing up his "X."

"John Cena welcome to ECW!"

Torrie ran over and tended to him, New Jack went to the outside and set up a table on the aisle way. Jeff Hardy was up and was fighting his way away from the other 4, he nailed Spike and knocked him down, Jeff went after New Jack in the aisle. Jeff nailed him from behind, he hit some right hands but Jack poked him in the eye and DDT'ed him on the floor. Jack set him on the table and then grabbed some duck tape and started wrapped it around Jeff, he tied him to the table. Jack started climbing and was on top of the entranceway.

He was on top, he saw the crowd going wild, he looked down, NEW JACK THREW UP ONE X AND THEN JUMPED AND DROVE JEFF THROUGH THE TABLE WITH HIS TRADEMARK SPLASH!.

"Jeff Hardy, that's extreme!"

Both men were down and out, Trish ran over and tended to Jeff, in the ring Spike was fighting off his brothers, he nailed a low blow on Bubba, he grabbed him and nailed the Acid Drop on Bubba, he made a cover, D-Von tried to break it up with an elbow but Spike moved and he nailed Bubba. Spike low blowed him and nailed another Acid Drop and made another cover, 1…2…NO! D-Von kicked out, Spike grabbed Bubba again and set for the Acid Drop, but Bubba threw him off like a feather, D-Von stepped up, Spike got up and turned around and got nailed with 3D! They made the cover, 1…2…3!

"Spike Dudley and New Jack have been eliminated!"

New Jack was helped to the back as was Spike, John Cena got up and had a steel chair with him, he nailed Bubba with a hard chair shot, then D-Von and Axl but Balls was up with his usual chair and saying on the chair that read, "THIS IS GONNA HURT!" They had a stand off each with a chair and the crowd was chanting "Balls! Balls! Balls!"

Cena charged and swung, Balls ducked, Balls swung and Cena ducked, they both swung the chairs like a sword fight hitting each others' and were even, Cena kicked him in the gut and nailed a hard chair shot on Balls! Balls was up and was fired up, the shot didn't faze him, Cena set for another shot but Balls kicked him in the gut and nailed a THUNDEROUS CHAIR SHOT TO KNOCK HIM DOWN AND OUT!

"Damn, nobody swings a chair harder than Balls Mahoney."

Balls picked him up and nailed the Nut Cracker Suite, he made the cover, 1…2…No, Jeff Hardy some how survived the dive from New Jack and stopped the count. Axl was in and he grabbed Jeff from behind and nailed Severe Skull Trauma on Jeff, he made the cover, 1…2…No, Trish Stratus came in and broke it up and she started pounding on Axl, Axl looked annoyed and grabbed her by the hair, he pointed at Balls who still had his chair in his hand and pointed at Trish and raised the chair to the delight of the crowd.

Balls set but Bubba came out of nowhere and took him down and D-Von nailed Axl making him release Trish and went back outside. The Dudleyz were brawling with them, Balls and Axl nailed some more right hands and knocked them down, Jeff was up and he nailed Balls with a huge clothesline taking both of them to the outside, Cena was up and was a mess, Axl turned and Cena picked him up and nailed the FU to more violent boos and made the cover, 1…2…3!

"Balls Mahoney and Axl Rotten have been eliminated."

As the crowd chanted "BULLSHIT!" and was soon followed by a "FUCK YOU CENA! FUCK YOU HARDY!" Hardy came back in and it was down to them and the Dudleyz and they all stared each other, all 4 of them were bloody, then they charged and attacked each other.

Bubba with Cena, Hardy with D-Von and they nailing each other with stiff shots, Bubba kicked Cena low, he asked for something from Sign Guy, he threw something to Bubba and it was the cheese grater. Bubba started raking Cena with it opening him up even more, Bubba finished and then licked the cheese grater that had Cena's blood on, he walked over to Torrie and spat in her face with Cena's blood. D-Von wasn't have such luck with Jeff, Jeff dropped him with a DDT, Bubba came over but Jeff nailed him with a low blow. Jeff set him for the Twist of Fate but Sign Guy came in and nailed him with his sign, Jeff got pissed and nailed Sign Guy with the Twist of Fate. Gertner came in and nailed some of the weakest shots on Jeff, Jeff turned around and intimidated him, Cena was up though and he grabbed Gertner and nailed another FU.

But the Dudleyz were up and they took them down and started beating on them, Bubba grabbed the Singapore Cane and just blasted Cena and Hardy. Bubba went to the floor and pulled out a table and threw it in there and set it up. D-Von grabbed another table but the this table was special, it was wrapped completely in barbed wire and the crowd went nuts.

Trish came in and tried to reason with Bubba, her old friend, Bubba at first seemed to listen and care. He grabbed Trish and hugged her to boos and a confused D-Von, but then Bubba got a sick, sadistic smile on his face and nodded his head, D-Von maneuvered the table right behind them. Bubba let go and looked at Trish, then stuck her between his legs, he lifted her up and drove her through the table! Torrie dragged Trish out, Jeff ran after them but they grabbed him and flung him over the top through the time keeper's table! That left Cena alone against the Dudleyz.

They set the barbed wire covered table in the center of the ring, Cena was up and nailed a few clotheslines on them he knocked down D-Von and then got Bubba up on his shoulders and was going for the FU, but he moved over to the table, he was about to drop him but D-Von came back and nailed him in the gut to release him. Bubba was pissed off, and then went back under the ring and got something.

What he got was the LIGHTER FLUID! He started spraying it on the table that had the barbed wire on it. Torrie was on the floor and knew what was going to happen, she had no choice but to go in there and she stood in front of John Cena and she was on her knees begging them not to do it as the crowd booed her. D-Von grabbed her and picked her up, he started yelling at her, he cocked back and was about to nail her but Bubba stopped D-Von?

Bubba yelled at him with, "you don't punch a girl, you break her fucking neck!" D-Von picked her and they nailed her with 3D! Torrie was out and they kicked her out of the ring, Bubba continued to saturate the table with the fluid. Cena was still trying to fight but he didn't see what happened to Torrie as he was down hurt, D-Von just kicked him down.

BUBBA GOT THE LIGHTER AND LIT THE TABLE AND IT WAS ENGULFED IN FIRE AND BARBED WIRE! BUBBA PICKED HIM UP AND GOT HIM UP AND HE AND D-VON DROVE CENA THROUGH THE TABLE, KILLING THE FLAME AND SHATTERING THE TABLE INTO 2. THE FANS WERE GOING NUTS WITH THE USUAL "HOLY SHIT!" CHANT.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Bubba had one side of the broken table and put it on top of Cena with the barbed wire on it and they covered him, 1…2…3!

The Dudleyz have won, and Paul Heyman came out from the back, "well John and Jeff, I'm sorry to say you lose now get those pieces of shit of here." Several ECW wrestlers including Balls and Axl, the FBI, and Doring and Roadkill came out and they all picked up Jeff and John and carried them out of the building, they took them to the door and threw them out on the street and left them there. The Dudleyz took Trish and Torrie and took them to the back as well.

John Cena and Jeff Hardy have failed in their opportunity to earn a tag title shot in the WWE so what's next?

A/N: Done, now this match I took some ideas from ECW matches, New Jack matches are usually all the same, the chair duel was from Balls Mahoney vs. Masato Tanaka, and of course the Dudleyz are the Dudleyz I did everything for them that I could think of but I had to include their usual famous introduction from Gertner and it may not be as good as the real Gertner intro. Anyway on the real business, ECW vs. WWE special, great night, Big Show in ECW could work and was the right move since he was floundering on RAW. Sunday is One Night Stand and I'm here to make some predictions: I see Tazz choking out the King, Angle beating Orton, Funk and Dreamer beating Foley and Edge in a bloody and violent battle, Rey winning over Sabu barely, and of course RVD beating John Cena, I just don't see or like to see ECW lose at their event. If they lose a lot their new re-launch is a little tainted. Rey not going back to ECW makes sense as well since he is the World Champion and Smackdown needs anyone right now but at least Mr. Kennedy is back and Batista is on his way. I just want to get One Night Stand over with so ECW can go on and forget about the WWE and their feud ends so I can see the new ECW and what Paul E. can do with his guys on Sc-Fi and you damn skippy I'm going to watch that shit. Let's go and wait and see for this and my next chapter.

_R.I.P_

_John "Earthquake" Tenta_


	5. What Next?

Chapter 5: What Next?

The night after ECW One Night Stand John Cena and Jeff Hardy were left bloody and beaten to a pulp as did Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson. Tonight we get the extent of their injuries and what's next in store for them. Also Paul E. and his Dangerous Alliance, now that they have supposedly gotten rid of Cena and Hardy set their sights on Evolution at Vengeance in their 4 on 4 war. Plus Edge continues to pursue the WWE Championship from Shelton Benjamin and Christian continues to play some games.

Out first was Paul E. and his Dangerous Alliance to some boos and some cheers from the ECW faithful in respect for Paul Heyman. He got in the ring with a huge smile on his face and grabbed a mic.

"You know after last night at ECW One Night Stand I saw some of the toughest men I have ever seen put their bodies on the line again. Not to mention the very piss poor efforts of Jeff Hardy and John Cena. They didn't do anything note worthy, I give them an opportunity and they failed and disappointed again. But since they lost they don't get the shot at the tag team titles, we made a deal and they failed. Now on to more serious business: Evolution. Evolution you saw last night what I can unleash on someone that decides to mess with Paul Heyman. Now at Vengeance we will have a 8 man tag team war, and we will do whatever it takes to win. But since this is under a WWE ring and banner this match will have rules, there will be disqualifications and count-outs and that's fine with us. Like Evolution has a chance against the World Tag Team Champions, the power of Tomko and Snitsky plus the young prow less of Lance Cade. Now unfortunately we're only allowed 4 guys and we have 5 so one of us has to be taken out but which one? I decided that we will have a 5 way anything goes match and the person who gets pinned will be the one taken out and that happens tonight!" The 5 members looked at each other and then Evolution's music hit and out they came to a bunch of cheers from the audience.

"Did I hear you say that we didn't stand a chance against you at Vengeance? Listen up fat boy what you are looking at is a group of former World Champions we have had the gold we know what it takes to become the man. We have a total of 29 world championships between us and me and HHH have most of them. See you crossed the line when you said you could beat us with no problem, but the fact is you want to be like us. You copy our moves, our style and you stole our wins. At Vengeance it will be no rules, no restrictions and no excuses when we kick your ass and leave you all for dead. WOOOO!"

"See Flair that's your problem, you guys are still trying to hold on to that main event spot, you don't want anyone but yourselves on there and in 2 weeks at Vengeance these men will knock you off that pedestal and leave you in the dust and take that spot up top on this company, they will be main eventers." Evolution started to make their way down when Dusty Rhodes's face appeared on the Titantron.

"Alright listen up and stop right where you are, now you guys will not lay a hand on each other till Vengeance or will you all will be suspended. Now understand this Paul Heyman, last night you pulled a good, fast one on John Cena and Jeff Hardy but you forgot that I run the show here. And as the man that oversees everything under the consent of Mr. Vince McMahon of course I decided to make another big decision. See you may have screwed them last night at your show but now I'm going to be screwing you. At Vengeance your team will defend those Tag Team Titles against: John Cena and Jeff Hardy!" Paul E. and his alliance were angry to say the least.

"Wait a second we already have a match scheduled, we can't have 2 matches in the same night."

"Oh yes you can and will immediately following your match with Evolution you will defend those titles now you know how it feels to be screwed, now enough talking let's get some action." The Alliance were pissed off and Evolution laughed as the show went to commercial.

Backstage the Alliance were still bitching to each other about their situation, but Tomko didn't seem worried so he spoke up.

"Don't worry after tonight, after I finish my negotiations with a certain somebody, we'll have more than enough back to be successful." With that he left to talk to Christian, leaving an angry group of Alliance members.

"You know he has been worrying about this Christian situation too much and he don't even want Christian in this group. Now since we don't want Christian in this group, and since Tomko insists on it, then we don't need Tomko in this group either. So you guys know what you need to do tonight." They all nodded, meanwhile somewhere else Christian was watching shaking his head in disgust.

Also in some other part Shelton Benjamin was relaxing with his WWE title still in tact with him, that's when Dusty walked in and they shook hands.

"Champ how's it going?"

"Good as always especially when you're the champ, so what do you want?"

"Well I'm here to talk about this title situation, now there isn't a no. 1 contender, although Edge has been pestering me since Backlash that he deserves another chance and he had you beat and that you got lucky."

"And that I am still the champ."

"I know, baby, but I feel that he deserves another chance, I watched that match again and I feel he's right, he deserves another chance but first I want him to earn it next week. See I have already made the match you vs Edge at Vengeance, I just want to see if he can earn it. If he wins his match next week, he keeps his title shot, if he loses to his opponent his opponent gets the shot."

"And may I ask who his opponent is?"

"Well it's HHH, of course, that fine with you champ?"

"I don't care I'm a fighting champion, I've beaten them before and I'm going to beat them, whoever it is again." Shelton said with confidence.

Back Tomko approached Christian but Christian immediately warned him, "hey you better watch your ass out there, they're coming after you tonight."

"Yeah right, one last chance why don't you join us?"

"Because they don't want me or you, I'm telling you watch your ass out there."

"You had your chance and now you blew it." Tomko walked away and Christian looked pissed off.

Now was the time for the Alliance's unique match up where the loser will not be allowed to participate in the 8 man war at Vengeance, the Alliance all came together as one which obviously looked weird.

They all got in the ring, Paul E. rang the bell and Tomko stepped up ready to go but the group didn't move they stood there finally they all jumped Tomko and started beating him down, Paul E. was just laughing on the outside of the ring. They all took turns beating on him, Punk went off the ropes and nailed a running knee, Snitsky booted him in the face, Doane went up top and nailed and huge leg drop, Cade then fell off with an elbow drop. They then all pin him at once and got the easy 3 as Paul E. went in and started talking again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the men that will represent the Dangerous Alliance are the Dangerous Alliance. See Tomko you wasted all your time with Christian so you left us no other choice, you will not represent us at Vengeance and never again since you are officially out of the Alliance." The Alliance was celebrating when they saw Christian on the top of the ramp way just staring at them, he stepped forward a little bit and saw them waiting for him to get in but he just stopped and walked away.

Backstage John Cena and Jeff Hardy were limping their way to the ring to confront the Alliance.

In the ring the Alliance was still in the ring, waiting for them to come out, Tomko was taken out of the area and the Alliance stayed wanting to finish off Cena and Hardy for good.

Cena's music started and they came limping but stayed on the ramp way instead and he had a microphone.

"Chill boys we ain't here to fight, we ain't in any condition to fight thanks to you. But we're here to say is congratulations and to give you credit for last night. We're fine with losing fair and square but you and your boys stepped over the line when you attacked Torrie and Trish. See Trish is okay she's a tough girl, but Torrie got lucky last night, see the Dudleyz hit 3D, she was lucky that that didn't break her neck, she only got a stinger and she will eventually be okay. Now since you crossed that line we will rip you apart at Vengeance and become the World Tag Team Champions. Also we ask for something else of you, we want this to be even so we have asked and gotten a match next week. But here's the catch, we loved the ECW environment and competition that we want another match against them and since we like you so much we're going to allow you to pick our opponents again." Paul E. smiled and pointed and was mouthing, "I got the perfect opponents for you." Cena smiled and started again, "Oh yeah Paul, we'll be so beat up that by Vengeance we will be nothing and we'll have nothing left in our tanks. But you will be hurting as well, and that's before Vengeance."

The Alliance was confused and wondering what the hell was going on, but behind them was Evolution standing there waiting. Paul E. was the first to turn around and he yelled for them to turn around as he bailed out, the Alliance turned and they were met by Evolution and the fight was on. Snitsky with Batista, Flair and Cade, Orton with Doane and of course HHH and CM Punk. Evoltuion got the advantage, Batista spine bustered Snitsky, Flair chopped Cade out of the ring, Orton hit the RKO on Doane and HHH was setting for the Pedigree on Punk.

But coming up from behind him was Edge, his opponent for next week, and he had a steel chair, HHH had Punk set but Edge swung and nailed HHH in the back, then to the head and left the ring as Evolution went after him, and Punk escaped as well. Edge left through the crowd as Evolution attended to HHH, the Alliance was in the middle of the ramp and Hardy and Cena were on top smiling.

A/N: Done I know it's been a while since the last chapter but I've been busy. But I have to say I'm so happy that RVD won the title at One Night Stand, see told you. At least he can say that he was WWE Champion. As for Vengeance and the main event, Edge and RVD, I'm more thrilled about this match-up. Finally a fresh title match and a WWE Title match without Cena. Don't get me wrong I like Cena, I just feel he is at his best either as a heel which he's natural at after watching One Night Stand or without the title. That way the crowd can start to accept him again. But I'm looking forward to RVD vs Edge and Edge will win, he deserves it again, they never should've taken the belt off of him in the first place. I'm happy my last piece of ranting involves the resurgence of ECW. I've heard a lot of talk and shit about it, but the truth is it's never going to be like the original, first off it's under WWE banner, they're restricted more and McMahon is booking it like WWE. They better let Paul Heyman have more creative control so the brand can pick up, they need to get rid of WWE guys coming in every week. But after last week's debacle they picked it up this week and are showing the world the new ECW and I feel that they will get better when the WWE guys step away. FU Stephanie McMahon and your writing staff.

_Next Time: Edge takes on HHH for the title shot and Cena and Hardy take on ECW guys in an ECW rules match._


	6. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 6: Calm Before The Storm

Tonight we have some big matches first the tag team match between John Cena and Jeff Hardy against 2 former ECW wrestlers in their match in their city, Philadelphia. Then later on Edge will take on HHH for the title shot.

Out of the box first was Edge's music, out he came with crutches and was using them to help him walk. It took him a while but he got in and grabbed the microphone as the fans booed him and he stared at them in disgust.

"You know tonight I was scheduled to take on HHH to earn my title shot and I was all prepared and psyched up to win but something happened over the weekend. At a live event on Saturday night I was wrestling against Chris Benoit. Being the vicious and sadistic man that he is he injured my knee. So now I'm unable to compete tonight and it's on our doctor's report and he's advised me to stay off this knee for 6 days meaning I'm okay for Vengeance. Now I've talked to Dusty and he's okayed and given me the title shot against Benjamin on one condition. HHH gets the first title shot against me or Benjamin the next night which is next week. So HHH gets his after all but now onto Shelton Benjamin, at Backlash you got lucky you barely beat me. At Vengeance the title goes back to where it belongs and I will be the 3 time WWE Champion!"

"AINT NO STOPPING ME NOW!"

The WWE Champion walked out and Edge stayed in the ring as Shelton got in and Edge begged off pointing at his knee. Shelton calmly grabbed the mic.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry because I can just kick your ass one more time and then you can leave me alone. But before I leave I have something to give you."

Shelton dropped the mic and Edge picked up one of his crutches to defend himself. But Shelton surprised him and extended his hand. Edge was shocked and confused so he slowly extended his hand and they shook hands. Shelton walked away, Edge grabbed his crutch and was limping his way towards Shelton and was setting to nail him with it. Shelton turned around and ducked the shot and then kicked Edge in his bad leg knocking him screaming in pain. Shelton laughed and smiled and then left to an ovation.

"Edge will get one last shot at Shelton Benjamin and the WWE Title this Sunday at Vengeance!"

Backstage Evolution was backstage, HHH was happy as was the rest of Evolution, Stacy was on Randy's lap as the rest were sitting down relaxing.

"Man, I get a World Title match without having to break a sweat, now the only thing I need to worry about is this Sunday and the Dangerous Alliance."

"Champ, no worries our plan is working perfectly." Flair said.

"And it all comes together this Sunday night, everyone won't know what hit them especially Paul E. and the Alliance." Batista said, "Randy do you have something to say?" Randy and Stacy were busy as usual.

"RANDY!" They all yelled to him making them jump and stop.

"WHAT?" They both yelled back.

"Listen, you better get your head out of your ass and focus." HHH said intensely.

"Don't worry, I focus when I need to be focus, and I'm focused on Sunday."

"Fine, you better be because you know Doane has been stealing your moves pretty soon he'll be going after Stacy, so does that get you going?" Batista asked.

Orton was getting pissed off, "YOU DAMN BETCHA!" Evolution patted him on the back as Stacy calmed him down.

On the other side of the arena, the Dangerous Alliance were watching that exchange and were scoffing at that site.

"They're right about one thing I do have my eyes on Stacy." Doane said, Paul E. slapped him in the back of the head.

"Listen this is no time for games, we have some real serious business to take care of. We have 2 matches this Sunday, first we deal with Evolution and we know our plan, and they don't see it coming. Then those 2 punks that won't leave us alone and haven't learned their lesson. Tonight I have 2 guys that will soften them up for Sunday." Paul E. opened another door and said, "you ready to do my business?" Paul E. nodded and closed the door as a whistle was sounded.

Backstage Cena and Hardy were getting ready, Trish was back and was with them but not Torrie still hurting from 3D.

"What's the matter with you guys? You guys are nowhere near 100, not even 50 and you're going to be in a match where there are no rules against 2 guys you don't know about." Trish said angrily.

"It's a man's thing." John said.

"It's okay we'll be well enough to fight whoever we're that kind of guys." Jeff said trying to comfort her.

"See you're wrong, you're not okay, you could barely get out of bed this morning and you're going to fight? Something is wrong with you guys."

"Why don't you just shut up and let us go? Geez, always in our business just shut up and watch and don't worry about a damn thing." Cena said angrily.

"Don't talk to her like that, she's just concerned that's all, if Torrie were here she would do the same thing and you know it."

Cena looked at him pissed off, he mentioned Torrie, and any mention of her gets him going, Cena looked at both of them and then walked out heading for the ring.

John Cena made his way to the ring to a lot of boos, angry and determined look on his face, he limped to the ring obviously hurting. Jeff Hardy was next and he seemed to have a little more healthy than Cena, Trish was by his side. He got in and they stared at each other, Cena said a few things and they shook hands seemingly focused on the match at hand.

Paul E. came out and simply said, "here's your opponents."

Then the sound of some familiar music hit, it was a generic version of Pantera's "Walk" erupted and the fans knew who it was.

Then out came Bill Alfonso, whistle as always blowing it, leading his team of Rob Van Dam and Sabu the former ECW World Tag Team Champions, RVD came out with his cocky walk and Sabu was Sabu. Jeff was confused because RVD was his partner, helping him at WrestleMania, now he's helping Paul E. RVD and Sabu got in and RVD grabbed the mic:

"Yo, Jeff, sorry I had to do this but it's just business because remember what RVD 4:20 stood for? Well, I'll you, it means I just smoked your ass! And we're about to smoke your asses right now!"

Fonzie blew his whistle in the faces of Cena and Hardy and then they were attacked by Sabu and RVD. RVD and Sabu nailed them with right hands and forearms. RVD nailed Hardy, he crotched Hardy on the top rope, Fonzie ran over with a chair and held it to the face of Hardy, RVD went up top and nailed a leaping side kick to the chair that drove him to the outside leaving Cena in the ring with Sabu. Sabu nailed some right hands, he drove Cena to the corner and called for a chair. Fonzie threw the chair over the top rope to Sabu. Sabu set it down, backed up to the opposite corner, he ran and nailed Air Sabu. On the floor Hardy had taken advantage over on Van Dam, but RVD kicked him in the mid section, RVD leaped onto the guardrail and nailed a moonsault on Hardy.

In the ring Sabu tried to hit Air Sabu again but with a cross body but Cena caught him and threw him out of the ring. Hardy got in the ring with RVD as Sabu and Cena brawled on the outside. Hardy hit some right hands, and then hit a dropkick. Hardy grabbed him and nailed a sick DDT on RVD. Hardy went to the outside and looked under the ring and pulled out a ladder and threw it into the ring.

Hardy picked it up and just dropped it onto the back of RVD, Hardy picked it up again and waited for him to get up, he did and Hardy rammed it into the face of RVD. Cena on the floor picked up Sabu and dropped him on the guardrail throat first. Cena got back into the ring, and helped Hardy as they double teamed RVD. Cena grabbed the chair and set it flat on the mat. Cena picked him and nailed the protoplex onto the chair. Cena set for the five knuckle shuffle to a lot of boos, he hit it and Hardy hit a somersault splash. Cena made the cover but RVD barely kicked out.

Cena and Hardy both picked up the ladder, they turned around but Sabu was up top, they turned and were nailed by a dropkick that hit the ladder and knocked both of them down under the ladder. Sabu jumped on the ladder with them under it causing some pain, Fonzie threw in another chair to Sabu. Sabu set himself with the chair just waiting, Hardy got up and then got BLASTED with the chair that was thrown by Sabu. Sabu grabbed the other chair and Cena got up and got nailed as well. Sabu pointed to the sky to loud cheers and "Sabu" chants. Fonzie was on the floor setting up a table, RVD was up and grabbed Cena and pounded on him, Sabu threw Hardy to the floor. Sabu and Fonzie helped placed Hardy on the table. Sabu hit him again with the chair to the back.

Sabu went back into the ring, set a chair, and pointed up again, the crowd was standing in anticipation, Trish ran around and was close to Hardy. Sabu bounced off the ropes, jumped off the chair onto the top rope, he balanced himself, he jumped with a somersault placha but Trish pulled Jeff off the table at the last second causing Sabu to crash through the table. The crowd wasn't happy with that.

RVD and Cena were battling on the floor, but soon ended up in the ring, Cena was down in the corner, RVD grabbed the chair, he ran and nailed a low dropkick with the chair into the face of John Cena. Hardy was up and he nailed RVD from behind, he grabbed him from behind and nailed the reverse twist of fate on RVD. He made the cover, 1...2...NO! Bill Alfonso broke it up. Cena was up and looked Fonzie and grabbed a chair, as Fonzie backed up, Cena slowly walked towards him, Cena swung but Fonzie ducked out of the ring.

Cena still had the chair, he was measuring RVD, Hardy was behind RVD just watching, RVD got up, Cena swung the chair but RVD ducked and he nailed Hardy! Hardy was down and out and Trish was right there attending to him as Cena looked on shocked and Trish started yelling at him. RVD was waiting behind Cena as he tried to explain his case to Trish.

Cena turned around and was met with a chair but he caught and was nailed with the Van Daminator! RVD motioned to Fonzie for something and Fonzie went under the ring and got another table, Sabu was up and helped put it in. Sabu was holding his ribs but was in, he grabbed Hardy and dragged him to the center, Hardy was busted open by the chair shot, Sabu set the chair down again, he jumped and nailed the Triple Jump Moonsault. He went again and nailed a triple jump leg drop. RVD set the table in the center and they placed Cena on it.

Sabu and Van Dam both climbed the turnbuckles ready to jump when Paul E. ran out with a microphone and the Alliance behind him and he was screaming about something.

"Wait a second, I hired you guys to destroy both of them." Paul E. got in the ring as they both went down from the top. "I want them gone and hurt, you guys are supposed to beat these guys easily, you have past your times. After everything I've done for all 3 of you, you owe me something."

RVD and Sabu looked at each other and Sabu grabbed a chair, Paul E. smiled especially since John Cena was getting up right beside him. Sabu set himself with the chair, Cena got up and Sabu threw the chair: RIGHT AT PAUL E.!

The Alliance ran to the ring but RVD, Sabu, Cena and Hardy were waiting for them with chairs in their hands. The Alliance couldn't get in, Cena and Hardy were side by side but Hardy pushed Cena farther to the side obviously upset from the chair shot. They started arguing while still holding their ground.

The Alliance were standing stuck on what to do but they didn't realize that Evolution was right behind them, Evolution attacked and they all fought to the back leaving Paul E. alone with the rest of them.

Fonzie was blowing his whistle and pointing up, RVD and Sabu went back up top as Cena and Hardy placed Paul E. onto the table.

RVD and Sabu jumped and they nailed a double leg drop on Paul E. through the table! The fans were cheering chanting, "ECW! ECW! ECW!" RVD and Sabu got up and did their poses to the delight of the crowd.

Cena and Hardy stood over the body of Paul E. and said, "the gold around your boys waists will be ours! The gold around their waists will be ours!"

A/N: Done, sorry for the month delay I've just been lazy and plus I wanted to clear my head and come up with more ideas. Speaking of ideas, look out for my new story that will be out soon, it's the 3rd and final part to the series, following the stories: "You Or Them" and "You or Her." It should be out soon and it's crazy. Now for my thoughts on the state of the WWE and their version of ECW.

ECW isn't ECW and I realize that, I was wrong, that's because Paul E. nor Tommy Dreamer is booking it and they're using too many WWE guys on their shows in the main event instead of developing the ECW ones.

As for the WWE itself, it's not looking good story wise, DX sure they're funny but they're taking up the main event scene that should belong the best champion the WWE has had in a long time, Edge and his feud with John Cena. Plus Vince McMahon and his feud with Shawn Michaels has been running for nearly a year and I'm tired of it. Also since I'm on the RAW subject, I want to say how happy I am that a move I thought of was used. At Vengeance in the triple threat Intercontinental title match the German Superplex was my idea and they stole it from me. LOL! Don't believe me read WAR GAMES and Chapter 38 to see the proof.

ONE MORE THING BEFORE I END THIS BULLSHIT OF A RAID AND THAT IS:

ALL HAIL KING BOOKER! ALL HAIL KING BOOKER! FINALLY GETTING HIS DUE AND HIS CAREER IS NOW COMPLETE. ALL HAIL KING BOOKER!

_Next Time: It's Vengeance and we have some big matches, first the 8 man tag team warfare between the Dangerous Alliance and Evolution. Then after that match, immediately following it will be John Cena and Jeff Hardy taking on Ken Doane and CM Punk for the World Tag Team Titles. Then the Main Event, Shelton Benjamin taking on Edge for the WWE Championship!_


	7. Vengeance On Someone

Chapter 7: Vengeance On Someone

Vengeance was live from some city in America, and of course the matches everyone is looking forward to are the 8 man tag team, no DQ match. Also the World Tag Team Title match and of course the WWE Title match between Edge and the champion Shelton Benjamin.

Backstage the Dangerous Alliance was gearing up, Punk and Doane needed to be especially warmed up because they have 2 matches and not any ordinary 2 matches, and not against ordinary opponents but Paul E. had them confident with one of his speeches.

"Tonight I don't want you thinking about the challenge, do your business, you guys have the ability to beat the odds, you have the ability to win both matches and you have the ability to make a statement tonight. Tonight is the night we make history, we're going to make history and by the end of both of out matches people we never forget this night."

Evolution was warming up and they really didn't need any pre-match speech because they know the situation and been in it before but they did have something specific to discuss.

"So what's with the plan? Is it going through tonight?" Flair asked.

"The plan is going well and it's going to happen and they won't know what hit them." HHH said.

John Cena and Jeff Hardy with Trish were in their locker room discussing what happened last Monday and how their emotions got the best of them.

"About Monday, it was in the heat of the battle, I understand that that chair shot was accidental. But I'm hoping we can put this behind us and focus on winning tonight." Jeff said.

"I know, sorry about everything I said especially to you Trish, it's just you know I see you 2 together and it hurts me because Torrie is not here. I need her to come back to support but I'm still focused." John said.

Trish was smiling and said, "that was beautiful, and I may have the answer to your problems, turn around."

John turned around and sure enough there was Torrie, sporting a neck brace, standing behind him, he got a huge smile on his face and he immediately embraced her.

"Good to see you again, you okay." John asked concerned.

"Yeah it's still a little sore but I'm fine and will be able to go out with you guys tonight." Torrie said holding her neck. They all nodded and they all sat down to watch the fight that was about to happen.

The Dangerous Alliance came out with Paul E. in front limping and sporting a bandage on his head from the chair shot, they all got in and pumped up waiting for their first opponents.

Evolution's music hit and they came out to a huge ovation, they all walked down the aisle, they waited at ringside for a second as they got focused, Randy kissed Stacy one more time and she went to the back for safety reasons.

Evolution got in and they all faced off with someone and all 8 men stared each other down. Punk/HHH, Doane/Orton, Flair/Cade and Snitsky/Batista. They all stared, then the bell rang and the fight was on! Snitsky, Batista, Flair and Cade ended up on the floor. The other 4 were in the ring battling it out. The Tag champs took the advantage, they both whipped HHH and Orton to the ropes, they ducked the clothesline attempts and they came back with stereo clotheslines to knock them down. On the floor Flair was choking Cade with the camera cable, Batista rammed Sntisky into the guardrail. The ref was trying to get control and eventually after a couple of tries he got it down to 1 on 1 and it was Doane and Orton.

Doane grabbed a side headlock, Orton pushed him to the ropes, Doane came back and nailed a shoulder block to knock down Orton, Doane went off the ropes, Orton dropped down, Doane came back and Orton leap frogged him. Doane came back and Orton arm dragged him, Doane came back and gave him an arm drag, Doane threw a clothesline, Orton ducked, he tried a clothesline but Doane ducked and they both tried a dropkick and they stared each other down as the crowd cheered their exchange.

They looked like they were about to go again but Doane went over and tagged in Cade to a lot of boos. Cade pointed at Flair, Orton pointed to Flair and the crowd woo'ed in approval as Orton tagged in Flair to a huge ovation and woos.

Flair got in and strutted and wooed, Flair and Cade touch fingers but Flair pulled back and slicked his hair and strutted and wooed again. Cade went over and nailed him with a right hand, and backed him into the corner, Cade whipped him to the corner but Flair reversed it, Cade bounced off and Flair back dropped him and then chopped him down. Flair backed him into Evolution's corner and chopped him half to death. Flair tagged in Batista and Cade ran out of the corner over to his and tagged in Snitsky. Snitsky and Batista wasted no time they went at it trading right hands in the center, Batista hit a knee and whipped him to the ropes, Batista picked him up for a spine buster but Snitsky immediately started pounding his back to escape, which he did, Snitsky attempted a clothesline but Batista caught him and nailed a side slam. Snitsky rolled over to his corner and tagged in CM Punk, the crown jewel of the Alliance and the other half of the World Tag Team champions.

HHH called Batista and asked for the tag, Batista pointed at HHH to crowd approval, Batista tagged him in and the crowd roared in appreciation.

Punk pointed at him and told him to come cover and meet him in the center where they faced off. They stared face to face, 2 guys who are almost the same guy as far as wrestling passion and their finishing moves. Punk was just talking in his face trying to get in his head but H was calm.

They both circled and locked up, Punk grabbed a headlock, HHH threw him off but Punk came back with a shoulder block to knock him down. Punk backed up to his corner and felt cocky, he cockily told him to get up. HHH dusted himself off, and told Punk to come on.

Punk walked over and they locked up again, HHH go behind and slapped Punk in the back of the head. HHH laughed at him, Punk was pissed and charged but HHH drop toed him and started slapping his head disrespectfully. Punk got up and charged again but was back dropped by HHH, Punk was in Evolution's corner, Orton nailed him with a right hand, Batista nailed him with one, Flair nailed him, Punk turned around and HHH poked him in the eye. HHH grabbed an arm and started to work on it, he had him in an arm wringer, he tagged Orton and Orton came off the top and nailed Punk on the top of the head with an axe handle blow. Orton grabbed him and fired to the ropes, Punk came back and caught in a power slam. Punk backed into the corner, Orton started stomping on him, Orton grabbed his legs and pulled them, trying to get him out of the corner. Orton pulled back, Punk flipped inside out and landed on his feet, he grabbed Orton's arm and ddt'ed it, the previous injured shoulder from a few years out. Punk grabbed the arm and dragged him to the corner of his team and tagged in Snitsky. Snitsky stomped on his arm, he grabbed his arm and locked an over wristlock, trying injure the shoulder even more. The crowd was cheering trying to get Orton up, Orton was fighting but Snitsky pulled him down and tagged in Doane. Doane went to work back on the arm, he took him down and locked in a Fujiwara arm bar. Doane pulled back, Orton started squirming towards his corner but Doane pulled him back to his corner and tagged in Cade.Cade dragged him to the center of the ring, Orton nailed him first with a boot, he attempted a slam but Cade escaped and grabbed him and nailed a reverse DDT but didn't make the cover, he instead went to the top, he set and jumped with an elbow but Orton rolled out of the way and he missed and now both men were down and hurt. Both teams were trying to get their guy to the corner for the tag. Cade and Orton were crawling to their corners, Cade made the tag to Punk and Orton made the tag to HHH!

HHH got in, Punk charged, HHH nailed a right hand, then another and another knocking Punk down each time. Each member of the Alliance came in and they all got knocked down as well. Punk got whipped to the ropes, he ducked the clothesline but got met with a Harley Race like knee to the face. HHH whipped him again, but Punk reversed it, he ducked and was met with a face buster. HHH nailed a huge clothesline and made the cover. The Alliance broke it up causing Evolution to come in and brawl and everyone was separated again. HHH went to work on Punk in the ring. Batista was on the floor with Snitsky and he grabbed a chair and nailed Snitsky with it, he then gave the chair to HHH in the ring.

HHH waited and measured Punk, Punk got up and HHH just KILLS him with a chair shot to the head. Flair threw Cade into the guardrail and Orton whipped Doane to the steel steps. Batista picked up the steel steps and threw it in the ring, Punk was in the ring and was a mess, a bloody mess after that helicons chair shot. HHH grabbed Punk and dragged him to the steps, he was setting for a pedigree on the steps but Punk low blowed him and DDT'ed him on the steel steps.

Batista grabbed a trash can from under the ring and nailed Snitsky with it, Cade had the advantage on Flair and Cade suplexed Flair on the floor. Doane had a baseball bat from under the ring, he had Orton's arm on the other steel steps on the floor, he swung the bat to hit it but missed. Batista had a screwdriver and was grinding away at Snitsky opening him up. In the ring the bloody HHH and the bloody CM Punk were trading right hands as the hair and blood went flying from each shot. Punk got in a knee, he set for another DDT but HHH spun out and went for the Pedigree, Punk blocked it and head butted HHH in the mid section, he went for the Pedigree! HHH blocked it and double legged him down and slingshoted into the top rope which had the chair on it and Punk went head first into it.

Paul E. was on the floor near Cade and Flair, he handed Cade a cell phone and he nailed Flair in the head with it, Flair was now busted open. Snitsky had finally taken over on Batista and he nailed Batista with a chair shot knocking him down. Doane and Orton were in the crowd just pounding on each other. In the ring HHH was down since Punk took over on him, he dragged him to the corner and Punk climbed the top rope and he had a hold of HHH, he picked him up and had HHH up on the second rope, he was setting him up for the Pepsi Plunge, Flair came out from behind and nailed Punk in the back with a Singapore cane making release HHH, HHH got up and nailed a superplex on Punk. Flair was in a bloody mess, Cade came in and was busted open by Flair earlier, Batista and Snitsky made their way in as way both busted open, Doane and Orton also but they were still normal. Each one was in one corner fighting.

Batista and Snitsky soon ended up on floor after going over the top and both were out exhausted. HHH turned his attention away from Punk, he grabbed Cade and nailed a Pedigree on him knocking him out. Doane nailed HHH from behind, Doane turned around and was met with an RKO from Orton! Orton kicked him out of the ring, Orton posed but Punk came flying in with a flying knee to knock Orton out of the ring, HHH went after him but Paul E. jumped on the apron and HHH was distracted by him, Paul E. threw in another cell phone to Punk, Punk nailed HHH from behind knocking him over as well. That left Punk and Flair in the ring, Flair came over and started chopping him, Flair whipped him with to the corner, Punk bounced off and got met with a back drop then Flair chopped him down. Flair woo'ed , he set for the figure four but Punk kicked him off into the corner that still had the chair on it, Flair hit the chair face first, he bounced back into Punk. Punk kicked him in the mid section and set and nailed a Piledriver on Flair!

Punk made the cover, HHH was fighting to get in and break it, 1...2...3! It's over the Dangerous Alliance has won, Punk has pinned Ric Flair. Punk was laid out in the center as was Flair, HHH was on the edge of the ring with his head down in disappointment, Doane, Orton, Batista, Snitsky and Cade were all out around the ring, the scene was a mess and Punk and Doane weren't done yet they still had one more match to go that was next.

Stacy ran down and tended to Randy as referees and agents ran down to help out, Evolution left all together and they can heard saying something.

"The plan…didn't work…" Batista said.

"That wasn't the plan, the real plan is making sure they don't leave with the titles tonight." HHH said as they all went to the back to get medical attention.

In the ring a bloody, beaten and battered CM Punk was in the ring leaning on the bottom turnbuckle and Doane was there as well. Paul E. was giving them water to help them get up, they eventually were standing ready to go, Snitsky and Cade left to get medical help leaving Paul E. by himself with the beaten Tag Team Champions who have to defend their belts right now!

John Cena's music hit and out he came with Torrie and they slowly walked to the ring, John was still hurt from the past few weeks' abuse. He waited at ringside for his partner, Jeff Hardy's music hit and out he came with Trish and they were much healthier than their partners. Punk and Doane were ready despite the war they just went through, Hardy and Cena ran in and all 4 men were brawling, Hardy threw Punk out of the ring leaving Doane and Cena in the ring. Cena nailed some right hands whipped to the ropes and nailed a back body drop then a huge clothesline and made the cover but only got a 2. Cena went to his corner and tagged in Jeff, Jeff nailed some right hands, he whipped Doane to the ropes and Jeff nailed him with a spin kick. Doane got up and was met with a dropkick that knocked him back into his corner. Doane fell on the corner and Punk tagged in with a bloody face he charged but Hardy caught him with an arm drag, then another and then hung to the arm and worked on it, he tagged Cena in but he didn't want to the arm so he kicked him in gut and started pounding him. He picked him and slammed him down, he picked him up again and nailed a back suplex and he made a cover but got a 2. Cena locked in a reverse chin lock pulling back and putting his knee in the back of Punk. Cena let go and tagged in Jeff and he locked in a single leg boston crab continuing to work on the back. Punk's face was on the mat, then his face rose up and he was screaming in pain with his bloody face. He was starting to get that adrenaline rush and was trying to escape. Hardy let go and picked him up and whipped him again, Punk reversed and Doane caught Hardy with a knee to the back and then grabbed Hardy's neck and delivered a neck breaker with Hardy's neck bouncing off the top rope. Punk went over and started stomping on the neck and then tagged in Doane. Doane picked him up and then delivered a neck breaker and then drop a leg on his neck and then an elbow and made the cover and got the 2. Doane tagged in Punk, Punk got in and dropped Hardy in the corner and stomped him till he fell down in it, he started to face wash it, he ran and nailed a low Yakuza Kick to the face of Jeff Hardy.

Punk dragged him away from the corner and then locked in camel clutch with his hands locked and over the bridge of the nose pulling back torturing him a lot. Punk was screaming to tap but Hardy wouldn't, Cena ran in and stomped on Punk to break it up as the ref pulled him back. Punk tagged in Doane and he stomped on him some more then locked in a neck vice really twisting the neck. The crowd got into it and Hardy started fighting his way up, he hit a few elbows to escape but Doane pulled him down and tagged in Punk. Punk climbed the turnbuckles and jumped with a frog splash but Hardy got his knees up and Punk crashed into them and now both men were down.

Cena was pacing on the apron getting the crowd fired up to help Jeff get to him, Jeff was inching towards him but Punk grabbed his leg. Jeff was inches away but couldn't escape, so Jeff spun his other leg around and kicked him down and away and tagged him in.

Cena came in and clotheslined Punk down, Doane came in and was nailed as well, Cena nailed Punk, and then clotheslined Doane over the top and to the floor. Cena bounced off the ropes and nailed a shoulder block, then another, Punk swung but missed and was nailed with a proto bomb and he set for the five knuckle shuffle. He bounced off but Doane grabbed his leg and hung on to it, Jeff came in and dropkicked Doane, Cena continued on and nailed the five knuckle shuffle. Cena signaled for the FU.

Cena picked up Punk but he countered and got behind Cena, he pushed him away into the ropes and Cena came back and attempted a clothesline. Punk ducked and hooked him and gave him a modified rock bottom and slammed Cena down, Punk immediately locked in the Anaconda Vice and it was in the center of the ring. Cena was fighting for the ropes but couldn't reach, Trish and Torrie were on the floor banging on the apron trying to get him over as the crowd cheered to help as well. Cena was pushing for the ropes but Punk pulled him away and now Cena was in trouble, he was about to tap. Jeff climbed the top and jumped and nailed Punk to break the hold. Hardy went to work on Punk he set him for the reverse twist of fate, Punk threw him off but was nailed with a forearm by Hardy. Hardy grabbed him and DDT'ed him hard. Punk was down and Cena had to make the cover, Cena put an arm over, 1...2...No. Doane came in and broke it up, Hardy came flying in and clotheslined him and they both went over the top.

Punk and Cena were getting up, they traded punches as Punk's blood went flying after each shot. Punk got in a kick, he bounced off the ropes but got caught in a fireman's carry and got nailed with an FU. Paul E. on the floor sensing the titles slipping away got on his phone called someone and yelled NOW just as Cena locked in the STFU.

Out from the back came Snitsky and Cade with bandages and they climbed the apron distracting the ref as Punk started tapping out. The girls were trying to get the ref to turn around. Evolution ran out from the back, Batista and Flair pulled them off the apron and they started arguing, Orton went to Doane and Hardy and watched, Paul E. came in and Cena went after him.

He nailed Paul E. with a right hand knocking him down, Punk low blowed Cena and they were both on their knees. HHH was around the ring, he looked under the ring and pulled out the sledgehammer and went into the ring. Punk was getting up first and HHH was setting him up for a shot. Cena was getting up as well, they were both up. HHH CHARGED AND NAILED CENA WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER SHOT TO THE HEAD! Punk looked on with shock as did everyone else in the area from the crowd to Trish and Torrie.

Punk made the cover and the ref turned around, 1...2...NO! Cena kicked out! Paul E. jumped on the apron, HHH got back in and nailed the pedigree on Cena! Hardy tried to get in but Orton pulled him out and RKO'ed Hardy on the floor! Punk made the cover as the ref turned around, 1...2...3! They retained but what the hell just happened.

HHH got in and Punk stared at him, HHH held out his hand, Punk looked on in shock but shook his hand. Evolution and the Alliance came in. Paul E. stepped forward as did HHH, Paul E. and HHH stared at each other, then both got a sadistic smile on their faces and they embraced in the center of the ring! All the rest started shaking hands they all raised their hands to the confusion of the audience. Cena and Hardy were on the floor being attended to by Torrie and Trish as the Dangerous Alliance and Evolution left the ring.

Backstage on the split screen they showed Edge and Shelton Benjamin both getting ready for the main event. They go to the crowd and scan it and the fans were excited for the upcoming match but they see something strange. In one of the exit aisles CHRISTIAN AND TOMKO WERE STANDING IN IT JUST STARING BOTH WEARING SUNGLASSES AND SEEMED UNINTERESTED.

Edge made his way out first and was pumped up, ready to go, he got in and paced around the ring and waited for the champion. Shelton Benjamin made his way out to the ring to nice ovation. They did the main event introductions and then the bell rang.

They locked up, pushing each other back and forth, Edge kneed Shelton to break it, Edge nailed some right hands, he whipped Benjamin in, Edge ducked, Benjamin leaped over him, Edge turned around and was met with rights, lefts and back hand chops. Benjamin whipped Edge and nailed him with a back elbow. Benjamin then remembered the injured leg of Edge and then went after it.

Benjamin grabbed the leg and Dragon Screwed it, he had the leg and dropped an elbow on leg and wrenched on it. Edge was in a lot pain, he started hammering the back of Benjamin to make him release it. Benjamin stomped on the knee, Benjamin grabbed the leg and locked a leg bar. Benjamin was wrenching on the leg, Edge was screaming in pain and was desperately reaching for the ropes. Edge reached and reached and finally got it but was hurt bad. Shelton picked him up and had a hold of his leg but Edge brought his other leg and kicked Shelton in the gut that made him stumble. Edge got up and nailed a clothesline to knock him down and Edge was favoring the leg some more.

Edge threw Shelton to the corner and followed him up with a shoulder block to the ribs of Shelton. Edge threw him down and made a cover for a 2 count. Edge locked in a body scissors and squeezed away at the ribs of Shelton. Shelton was fighting to get out, Edge locked in a rear choke at the same time really punishing him. The crowd was helping him up, Shelton was fighting, he broke the scissors and was now trying to break the choke. Shelton was up and nailed some elbows and escaped, he bounced off the ropes but Edge caught him in a power slam and made a cover for another 2.

Edge picked him and placed him on the top rope and nailed him a few times, Edge climbed up as well, he set for a superplex, he went to the top and nailed him with the superplex. Edge went for the cover but again got a 2 as he pounded the mat in frustration. Edge went to a corner and set and was waiting for the spear, he was telling Shelton to get up.

Edge charged but Shelton kicked him in the face to knock him down. Shelton was up, he picked up Edge but Edge poked him in the eye, Edge went off the ropes, Shelton tried a kick but Edge caught it, he spun Shelton around and was nailed with the Dragon Whip. Shelton made the cover but only got a 2. Shelton picked him up and nailed some forearms, Shelton whipped him in and delivered a back drop, Shelton nailed a clothesline, then another and then a back suplex and he pointed up. Shelton climbed the top rope, Edge was up, Shelton jumped but Edge speared him on his way down! Shelton was done but Edge couldn't make the cover.

Edge made the cover, 1...2...No! Edge was up and was setting for another spear, Shelton was up but Benjamin jumped over him and Edge almost speared the ref but stopped. Edge turned around and was caught for a t-bone, he elbowed out, grabbed the head and delivered the Edgeucution. He made the cover, 1...2...No! Edge was so frustrated, he was about to pull his hair out, but something caught his eye. Christian and Tomko were making their way down through the crowd and were now at ringside. Edge was questioning them but they weren't answering.

Edge turned around and Shelton caught him and nailed the T-Bone Suplex! Shelton made the cover, 1...2...NO! CHRISTIAN PULLED OUT THE REF! In the ring Tomko was behind Benjamin, Christian turned the ref around just as Tomko nailed a big boot to Shelton and the ref rang the bell. Shelton has won by DQ.

Edge was up and confused but he saw Christian and Tomko heading to the back smiling over what happened. Edge was angry over what happened he went to the floor and started tearing the announce table apart setting it up for something.

Edge grabbed Shelton and brought him on top of it, he set for the Edgeucution, but Shelton blocked it. Shelton spun out and nailed some knees, he grabbed Edge and T-Boned him through the table!

Shelton grabbed his title and went in the ring and raised it to applause as the show ended.

A/N: Done damn tiring but I got it done, hope you all like it read review spread the word I don't know just enjoy and here's the preview for the next one:

_Next Time: Evolution gives an explanation over what happened, and why they did it. What does John Cena and Jeff Hardy think about this? How about Christian and Tomko? What's their deal? Edge's reaction and the Shelton Benjamin defends the title against HHH._


	8. Explanations and Sneak Attacks

Chapter 8: Explanations and Sneak Attacks

The next night on RAW questions needed to be answered after the wild night at Vengeance. First what is up with the Alliance and Evolution? Why did Christian and Tomko basically cost Edge the WWE Title? Plus who will walk out as WWE Champion tonight when HHH takes on Shelton Benjamin.

Out first is figuratively is Evolution with the Alliance following suit, they all got in the ring and were booed, HHH was first to talk.

"You know you all are wondering what the hell just happened last night. After all, all 8 of us just basically beat the crap of each other and in the end we're all banded together. Well this was the plan all along and to explain it is the mastermind behind everything, Paul Heyman."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, yes I am back as Paul Heyman, the genius of pro wrestling and ECW. Now I will still be carrying around the great cell phone to make deals and for other emergency purposes. But the master plan, see I came with this idea after WrestleMania, after we all got screwed at WrestleMania I went to HHH and came up with this idea to come together. He rejected it at first because he wanted to see how we did against him in competition and to impress him. Well we challenged them, abused them, got under their skin and then the match was made. Then before Vengeance, HHH approached me and said that we were doing a good job but we needed to do just one more thing and that was defeat them. If we did, they would join us and the first thing he would do is help us retain the World Tag Team titles. Evolution did make sure that _they_ did not leave with the titles. The reason we're together is because we're sick and tired of being screwed by Dusty Rhodes and the WWE in general. But if we stick together we can't be screwed and we won't be screwed around."

"Last night I watched one of the most courageous efforts by any wrestler, any performer, he went through hell and won and got the pin in 2 matches. He was bloody, he was hurt and bruised up but he pinned probably the greatest of all time in Ric Flair and some guy by the name of John Cena. This man is a future World Champion and the man that can light the wrestling world on fire…CM Punk!" Punk raised his title in the air with the bandage on his forehead. "Now on to tonight, no one will stop me from fulfilling my destiny, Shelton, you have rode this train for too long, the train stops here, you stole that title from me at WrestleMania and I take it back. Tonight a new era begins this is a Dangerous Evolution, and it will take over." They all raised their arms in the air.

Backstage John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Torrie and Trish were all in the locker room discussing what happened last night.

"We had it, they screwed us out of those titles, we need to get back at them." Cena said very pissed off.

"There's nothing we can do, they won, we lost, we don't have the titles." Jeff said.

"But I'm not going to sit here tonight and not do anything."

"John, relax, you guys will get another chance at those titles just relax and think about something else." Torrie said.

"And maybe next time, you should let Jeff get the job done because he can do it better." Trish said jokingly.

John looked at her with hatred and anger, then he stormed out, Torrie followed him as Trish tried to explain she was joking but they weren't listening as Jeff just shook his head as Torrie caught up with John heading outside and towards their car trying to leave.

"John, wait listen, Trish was just joking trying to get your mood up, come on back in you don't even have your things."

"I don't care, I take pride in my work, her saying that was like her telling me I'm a failure, now I'm starting to think I am."

"You're not a failure, you've just been screwed out of certain situations, you're a former WWE Champion and you have nothing left to prove you do this because you love it."

"No, it's a pride issue and right now I feel like I have no pride in me, I lost last night maybe Jeff is the stronger and I'm the weak link, I just need to think right now." John got in and left the arena leaving Torrie behind concerned.

In the Dangerous Evolution locker room they were all talking and celebrating when Dusty Rhodes came in.

"Whoo, baby, what a party you have going on in here. Now I understand that you're upset about the way I run things, so I decided to pay you guys back most specially CM Punk." Punk was on the couch and he raised his hand in acknowledgement. "Now I decided to reward you."

"You going to give me a title shot?" Punk said.

"Better, next week you will take on a former WWE Champion, and his name is JOHN CENA!" Punk seemed unfazed, " oh did I mention that it will be in a STREET FIGHT!" Everyone was pissed off especially Punk.

"You've go to be kidding me? Look at me." Punk said pointing at the bandage on his head. "I went through hell last night, I won last night, I have already beaten John Cena what is else is there to prove? What if I refuse?"

"Then I strip you of the titles around your waists and you will be suspended for defying my orders. Good Luck next week." Dusty said and left with the Dangerous Evolution stunned silent.

"What do we do now?" HHH asked.

"Don't worry, I've got his number on speed dial we'll get this straightened out." Paul E. said as he hit the number. "Hello, yes, may I speak to Mr. VINCE MCMAHON?" The team smiled as he waited.

Meanwhile Edge was in Dusty's office complaining about last night, and how he was screwed.

"Damn it Dusty, I deserve another shot at the WWE Title, and you know I deserve it so give it to me."

"Alright I'll give you another shot at the WWE Title, whoever wins tonight's title match you will face at Summerslam, okay wit that?"

"Thank you, thank you very much." Edge said as he shook Dusty's hand.

Edge was met in the hallway by Christian and Tomko.

"What the hell do you guys want? You 2 cost me the title last night, what do you guys want from me?" Christian gave him a long jacket that looked familiar, Edge looked at it kind of scared and confused, it was the jacket he used when he first debuted in 98. Christian and Tomko walked away leaving Edge confused.

Coming up next was the WWE Title match, HHH came out first followed by just Ric Flair, he did his usual entrance, Shelton Benjamin came out next and was pumped up for this.

He got in and took off his title and looked at it, realizing that this could be the last time he would be in possession of it. He gave to the ref as the ref held it up and the announcements happened.

They locked up, and HHH pushed him off showing his power advantage, Shelton shook him off and they locked up again, Shelton grabbed a waist lock, and took HHH over and then took him to school with some amateur wrestling moves and holds. HHH made it to the ropes to break it. Shelton backed up to the center and told him to bring it on, HHH charged and met with an arm drag, then another, he set for another but HHH bailed out of the ring. Flair gave him some words of encouragement.

HHH eventually got in, they were about to lock up but HHH thumbed him in the eye and took over, he nailed some right hands, he fired Shelton into the corner, HHH charged but Shelton got a boot up and then clotheslined him down.

Shelton waited and HHH came over and was back dropped, Shelton bounced off the ropes and nailed a huge forearm knocking HHH down again. HHH got up and took a swing but Shelton ducked and nailed an atomic drop, then nailed him with a clothesline over the top to the floor, Shelton was fired up and HHH was reeling. But filtering out of the locker room was Evolution and the Alliance and they all didn't look happy.

Shelton was in the ring hammering away on HHH as the other members were around the ring like lumberjacks. HHH was about to be thrown into the corner but he reversed it and Shelton hit hard, HHH followed up with a hard clothesline. HHH had him down and was now climbing the turnbuckles, he was at the top waiting for Shelton to get up.

Shelton was up but he leaped to the top, his left foot on the rope and with his right foot kicked HHH in the face knocking him all the way down to the floor. The Dangerous Evolution all helped him up and the ref was admonishing them. Shelton was backed into another corner waiting, but coming up from behind was Randy Orton and Ken Doane. They each grabbed a leg and took Shelton down, they grabbed his leg and crotched him on the ring post.

HHH was in again, he grabbed Shelton and slammed him down, he measured him and then dropped a knee to the face of Shelton. He made the cover but got a 2. HHH picked him up and delivered a vertical suplex and then dropped an elbow. HHH made another cover for another 2, HHH threw him to the floor and then distracted the referee as Shelton was getting beat on, on the floor. They threw him into the steel steps and then threw him back into the ring. HHH made a cover but Shelton kicked out again, HHH whipped Shelton in, Shelton reversed it, he ducked his head and was met with a face buster, and then grabbed him and nailed a huge DDT. He quickly made a cover, 1...2...NO!

HHH was a little bit frustrated as Christian and Tomko were seen watching the match from the audience again and HHH had a neck vice applied. Shelton's head was being twisted, the crowd started going, Shelton was starting to fire up, he hit a few elbows but HHH threw him down. HHH picked him up and threw him again to the outside as Shelton was getting beat on again, each member took their shots.

Shelton was beat, HHH attempted another suplex but Shelton countered and landed behind him and nailed a neck breaker and now both men were down. The Dangerous Evolution was banging on the mat trying to get HHH up. Both men were up and were now trading right hands, Shelton threw a kick but HHH caught it and spun Shelton around and Shelton nailed him with the Dragon Kick. Shelton made the cover but HHH barely kicked out, Shelton was going after HHH but the Alliance member pulled him out, Shelton was upset as they tried to get HHH rejuvenated, Shelton shrugged his shoulders and then dove with his trademark no hands somersault plancha knocking everyone down.

Shelton grabbed HHH and threw him back in, Shelton was getting ready for the T-Bone, Stacy jumped on the apron and distracted the ref, meanwhile coming into the ring behind Shelton was CM Punk, Shelton turned around and got nailed hard by Punk. Punk left the ring as HHH slowly made the cover, 1...2...NO!

Everyone on the floor was upset and jumpy, Christian and Tomko were on their way down through the crowd. They jumped the rail and they started fighting the Alliance! They were short on numbers but they were putting up a good fight. Dusty and Jeff Hardy made their way down as well and they started pounding on the members as well.

In the ring, HHH was setting for the Pedigree, but Shelton took him down by the legs and then slingshotted him into the corner but also into the referee knocking him down. HHH nailed a low blow, HHH set for the Pedigree again, but coming up from behind him was JOHN CENA. Cena nailed HHH from behind and then delivered the FU! Cena picked up the sledgehammer he brought with him, HHH turned and Cena nailed him with it in the head!

Cena left the ring and went after Punk and started going to work on him, in the ring Shelton was crawling for the pin, he made it, the ref was in position, 1...2...3! Shelton has retained! Cena pays HHH back for last night.

The Alliance was down and hurting, Cena, Dusty, Jeff, Tomko and Christian got in as the Dangerous Evolution retreated dragging HHH with them. Dusty stuck his hand out at Christian and Tomko but they just stared at it and then they left the ring and back out through the crowd. In the ring they were celebrating Shelton's win.

On the stage Paul Heyman came out, and he was not too happy.

"What just transpired is an example of the kind of bull that happens on this show and in this company. Dusty you are as corrupt as the LAPD, but I have some news for you. See I was watching that match with Mr. Vince McMahon on the phone and he was just as disgusted as me watching it. What he told me just before I came out here is something that involves everyone. NEXT WEEK VINCE MCMAHON WILL BE HERE FOR A MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING THE STATE OF THE WWE AND RHODES YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU! With that they all left leaving everyone in the ring confused and scared.

A/N: Done, if you can't see what's going to happen you're blind, anyway hope you like it, read and review and here's the preview:

_Next Time: Vince McMahon will be there live for a major announcement regarding the state of the WWE. Also CM Punk takes on John Cena in a street fight. Plus we try to get answers from Christian and Tomko and Edge's reaction as well._


	9. THE MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

Chapter 9: THE MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

Everyone was on edge and on high alert knowing that Vince McMahon was in the building and had a major announcement regarding the state of the WWE and Dusty Rhodes. Also CM Punk takes on John Cena in a street fight. Plus we hope to get answers from Edge about last week and hopefully some words from Christian and Tomko.

Sure enough out first was Edge, and he was carrying the jacket he was given last week. He didn't look too happy.

"Cut the music, you know I should be focusing on Shelton Benjamin and the WWE Title at Summerslam. But no, I have my so called brother haunting me with this crap, this jacket that I got rid of years ago. Why? Because I moved on with my career and now I'm successful." Edge then took the jacket and threw it to the floor. "Christian I want answers and I want them now." Edge waited, Christian's music hit and everyone looked at the entrance but no one came out they turn around and Christian and Tomko are making their way through the crowd.

"Edge, we've been through it all, our careers may have went in separate directions at a time but recently ours have paralleled each other. But the reason I'm doing this is my way of sort of sucking up to you. See I was doing this because maybe I can get to you enough that you will give up your title shot to me. I was next in line for a title shot. But you keep bitching about always getting one that you always do get one. Now if you were any kind of a man you will give me that title shot at Summerslam."

"There's not a chance in hell, I'm finally going to win the WWE title at Summerslam and you're not going to stand in my way."

They stood in the ring facing off with each other, then they were swinging rights at each other with neither man having the advantage, but out from the aisle came Shelton Benjamin running, he was on the apron, Edge and Christian turned and Shelton spring boarded to the top rope and nailed them both with a double clothesline. He nailed Tomko with a super kick, to take him out. Christian and Edge got up, Shelton nailed a clothesline on both of them. Shelton threw a kick at Edge, Edge caught it, he spun him around and Shelton nailed the Dragon Whip on Christian as Edge bailed out. Tomko pulled Christian out of the ring and helped him through the crowd, Shelton was in the ring asking Edge to come back, he looked around looking for a fight, he wanted either one of them to come out. He was waiting and ready but no one came so he just soaked up the crowd's cheers.

Backstage the Dangerous Evolution were all dressed nice and in their suits knowing that Mr. McMahon was there. Everyone was dressed nicely except Punk who was dressed for a fight.

"Okay tonight when Mr. McMahon fires Dusty in the center of the ring we have to look professional. If we look like it, we are assumed like it, then McMahon will have no other choice than to give one of us power of the WWE. Whether it's me, Flair or HHH we will run this show in our favor." Paul E. said.

"Either way Dusty's gone after tonight." HHH said.

In Dusty's office he was sitting at his desk with John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Trish and Torrie.

"Don't worry Dust, I don't think anything bad is going to happen." John said.

"Maybe he just wants to compliment you." Jeff said.

"Yeah like how Trish complimented John last week." Torrie said.

"It was a good compliment, plus it helped John kick some ass last week." Trish said.

"Yeah because I was pissed off about the comments last week. The only thing I wish was that it was you in there instead of HHH." John said.

"Wait a second don't talk to her like that, she was just messing with you." Jeff said.

"Yeah whatever, every good man has a bitch so that describes you." John said leaving to get ready for his match next as Torrie followed him.

"What's with him?" Jeff asked.

"Don't worry baby, he's hit a rough patch over the past few weeks, now if you excuse me I've got things to do before I meet with McMahon." Dusty said as Trish and Jeff left.

CM Punk came out by himself dressed in blue jeans, a white tank top and a bandana on his head ready for a fight. Punk got in and started yelling at the crowd especially the ones with the beers in their hands as he threw up the "X."

John Cena came out with Torrie and he was fired up for this one, Cena was dressed in black long jeans, a black shirt with a sleeveless shirt under it and his usual black hat.

Cena kissed Torrie and then he ran to the ring and he and Punk went at throwing hands at each other. Cena knocked him down with a big right hand. Punk was back in the corner and Cena started raining down with rights and lefts, Punk was covering up, Cena backed up, picked up his hat and threw it into the crowd and then went back to work on Punk with some kicks in the corner. Cena threw him into the other corner and charged and nailed a clothesline in the corner. Cena whipped him to the ropes and nailed a hip toss, Punk got up and got nailed with a back elbow to knock down to the floor. Cena took off his shirt and tossed it to the crowd leaving him in just his black sleeveless shirt. Cena went out after Punk on the floor, and continued to pound on him, he rammed Punk into the guardrail. Cena clotheslined Punk over the guardrail. Punk got up and started to walk away, Cena hopped the guardrail and went after him. He grabbed him and threw over the railing again. Cena quickly went over and grabbed him and rammed him into the post. He grabbed him again, this time by the head and then started pounding on his forehead, trying to open up the stitches, soon Punk's white bandana was turning red signaling that he has successfully opened him up. Cena went to grab a chair, just as he did Punk ran over and nailed him with a forearm to knock him down. Punk still had the blood stain bandana on as he continued to pound on Cena. He sent Cena's head into the steps, then grabbed the chair and set it on the floor, he grabbed Cena and nailed a DDT on the chair. Punk took off his bandana and the blood was flowing, Punk took the bandana and threw it at Torrie.

Cena rose up and was busted also, Punk threw him in the ring and reached under the ring and grabbed a trash can with a bunch of weapons in it. Punk got in, he grabbed a road sign and nailed Cena in the head. Punk went back out the ring and grabbed a steel chain from under the ring, he threw it in, and he wrapped the chain around his neck and started strangling him. He threw him over the top hanging him, Punk was pulling back hard as Cena was struggling to breathe, Torrie went over and was trying to get him to fight out. Cena opened his eyes and saw her so he started to fight up and was on the apron trying to get the chain off his neck. Punk saw this so he bounced off the ropes and nailed a dropkick to the back knocking Cena in the guardrail. Torrie went over and checked on him, Punk went out to continue the damage, he shoved Torrie out of the way and grabbed Cena and threw him in. Punk set the chair in the seating position, he whipped Cena in and dropped toe holded in the chair. Punk made the cover but only got a 2, he got up and grabbed the trash can and nailed Cena with it, he grabbed the chair and nailed Cena hard with the chair but instead of making a cover, Punk went back outside and grabbed a table and put in the ring, then grabbed another one and put it in as well.

Punk got back in the ring, but Cena was up and nailed Punk with a clothesline, then another and another. Cena bounced off and nailed a shoulder block, then a body slam, he nailed the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Cena went over and grabbed a Singapore Cane, he nailed Punk in the ribs with it, then over the shoulder and then a HUGE shot to the head knocking him to the floor. Cena was pumped, blood flowing, he started hitting himself with the cane opening himself up more. Cena set the table up in the ring, he ripped his shirt, Hogan style, and gave it to Torrie. Cena went outside but Punk was up and caught him as he went outside and starting pounding on Cena. He tried to whip him into the ring post but Cena reversed it and sent Punk into the post. Cena grabbed the chain that was on the floor and he started whipping Punk in the back with it. Punk tried to escape again but Cena pulled him in, he slammed him onto the steel steps, he threw him back into the ring.

Punk was hurting, Cena continued to stomp on Punk, Cena picked him up and held him up for a delayed vertical suplex, Cena continued to be in control, Cena positioned the table in the center, Punk was up and knocked him down with a clothesline. Punk was a mess as was Cena, Punk had Cena down and he started to climb the turnbuckles, Cena got up and nailed him in the mid section, Cena went for a superplex but Punk blocked it and then started pounding on Cena, he set for the Pepsi Plunge but Cena was blocking it, Cena nailed him to break out of it, he grabbed him and nailed a huge power slam off the second rope. Cena made the cover but Punk kicked out at the last second.

Cena didn't know what to do, he was hitting him with everything, Cena picked up Punk but Punk broke his grip and started nailing him with a flurry of forearms, Cena fired back with a flurry of right hands, now they were trading shots. Punk swung, Cena ducked, grabbed him and nailed the Proto-Bomb through the table. Cena was fired up after that, Punk was out, Cena didn't make the cover, he picked the other table and set it near the corner. Cena grabbed the limp Punk and started dragging him to the corner near the table.

Out from the back came just the members of the Alliance, Cade, Snitsky and Doane, still dressed in their suits but without the jackets. They got in and started to go to work on Cena, Jeff Hardy immediately ran out with a chair and nailed everyone knocking them to the floor where he continued to battle them by himself. Evolution ran out and they attacked Jeff Hardy, several people from the locker room filtered out and they all went after the Dangerous Alliance helping Jeff Hardy.

Punk was in the ring and he again started climbing the top rope by the table, he was set and he grabbed Cena, Torrie was up on the apron and nailed Punk with a low blow, Stacy ran over and pulled Torrie down and they started a catfight on the floor. Cena was up and he set for an FU but couldn't get Punk up because he was dead tired, Cena started punching him but Punk was firing back, Jeff Hardy managed to get away from the melee and he had a steel chair in his hands. He went up behind Punk, Jeff was going to nail Punk in the back of the head but Cena put his down for something and Jeff swung the chair and nailed CENA! Jeff was livid with himself, Paul E. ran down and low blowed Hardy to get him away.

Punk took advantage and grabbed Cena, HE SET AND NAILED THE PEPSI PLUNGE THROUGH THE TABLE! Punk made the cover, 1.…2.…3! Punk has won, everyone got in the ring as The Dangerous Evolution pulled out Punk. They dragged him up the ramp, and lifted him up on their shoulders as everyone checked on John Cena in the ring.

Cena and Torrie were in the locker room, still bloodied and holding his head when Jeff and Trish came in and Cena was fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"I was trying to help you out."

"DID I ASK YOU FOR YOUR HELP? WHO SAID I NEEDED YOUR HELP ANYWAY?"

"HEY I WAS JUST TRYING TO GIVE YOU A VICTORY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO IT BY YOURSELF. YOU NEED ALL THE HELP YOU CAN GET." Cena took those words and started thinking, he wiped the blood off his face, and THEN SLAPPED HARDY IN THE FACE WITH THE BLOOD ON HIS HANDS. Cena and Torrie left to get him stitched up as Jeff was pissed off over what had just happened.

Now it was time, Mr. McMahon with his trademark strut came to the ring, he didn't waste anytime talking.

"First off I want Dusty Rhodes out here right now." Dusty made his way out, got in the ring and shook Vince's hand. "Now Dusty, you have been accused of some questionable acts over the past several weeks and months after reviewing everything I have come to a decision."

Before he could answer the Dangerous Evolution came out and went out on the ramp with Paul E. on the stick. "Mr. McMahon, we all know what you're gong to do, so why waste time, on behalf of the Dangerous Evolution I…."

"Sorry to interrupt you Paul but I think you should hear this first. First I want a public opinion, should I fire Dusty Rhodes?" The crowd roared with a defying "NO!" "Well that answers that but first I want to address something that has just transpired. See you guys interfered in a tremendous match earlier and I have to punish you for that so next week it will be CM Punk vs. John Cena in a rematch but this time we're going to keep everyone out by putting them in 15 ft. high steel cage!" Punk was livid again as they calmed him down. "Now for the serious business, after hearing the crowd's answer and seeing what happened earlier, I have changed my mind. I was going to fire Dusty right here but with overwhelming evidence I've decided to do something different. See Summerslam is in a few weeks, so I decided to put the power up for grabs. It will be the Dangerous Evolution taking on a team of Dusty's choosing. You each get 9 members of each team and they will battle in a series of 7 matches with the winner getting control of the RAW and the entire WWE. 2 of these matches will be tag team matches. Next week you will formally announce your teams, good luck everybody."

The Dangerous Evolution were upset, they decided to go to the ring to confront Dusty, they got in, Dusty just smiled and pointed at the entrance way and out was the group of superstars that came out earlier, they all came and attacked Evolution and the Alliance. They drove them out of the ring, as they back peddled, some of the superstars were sucking up to Dusty trying to get him to choose them.

A/N: Whew! Tough, but I'm going to make this series work, enjoy read and review and here's the preview:

_Next Time: Both teams are announced, CM Punk takes on John Cena in a steel cage. Will the problems continue between John Cena and Jeff Hardy? What about the situation involving Shelton Benjamin, Edge and Christian? _


	10. Lines Drawn and More Blood Shed

Chapter 10: Lines Drawn and More Blood Shed

Another week comes, another week comes closer to Summerslam and there is a big night ahead tonight. First we hear the announcements of the teams for Summerslam, then the steel cage will be lowered and CM Punk will battle John Cena inside of it. Also tonight we will hear from Shelton Benjamin regarding the WWE title situation.

Out first was Paul Heyman by himself, and he had his paper in his hands and he got in and waited for Dusty Rhodes. Dusty came out, and he had a piece of paper in his hands and they both got in.

"Alright let's not waste time, I'll go first." Paul E. said as he read his paper, "you know my team it will be HHH, Batista, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Lance Cade, Snitsky, Ken Doane and CM Punk. Now as far as the final member is concerned we will wait and watch tonight and ask a lucky individual to join our team. Now for the 2 tag team matches I have my 2 teams. My first team will be Ken Doane and Randy Orton." As he said that out they came and got in the ring. "My second team is CM Punk and HHH! Now HHH is not here tonight, he has the night off, and Punk is getting ready to take John Cena out and destroy his career inside that steel cage hanging above us. Now Mr. Rhodes say your crappy piece."

"Fine, that's sounds like a decent team, but at Summerslam the Dream Team will be knock them dead. My team is Chris Benoit, Shawn Michaels, Bobby Lashley, Carlito, Jeff Hardy, John Cena and the Undertaker!" The crowd popped when Taker's name was called, Paul E. looked a bit scared over that announcement.

"Wait that's only 7 who's the other 2?"

"Let me finish, now I would like to introduce my 2 teams, first the team that will take on HHH and CM Punk will be Jeff Hardy…and John Cena!" Paul E. just laughed because he knew the problems between Jeff and John. "Oh sure smile now, but those 2 pretty boys standing right next to you are in for a beating of a lifetime. Now I'm going to get out of the ring, as a matter of fact why introduce them when you can see them." Paul E., Doane and Orton turned around and waited at the entrance way.

Out from the back came SABU AND ROB VAN DAM WITH BILL ALFONSO FOLLOWING THEM. They had chairs in their hands, they got in and they were attacked by Doane and Orton. They tried to whip them but they were reversed, RVD and Sabu grabbed their chairs and threw them at Orton and Doane as they came back. Sabu threw the chair again at Orton to knock him out of the ring, Sabu grabbed another chair and tossed it at Doane, he caught it and RVD nailed the Van Daminator! Stacy and Paul E. pulled out Doane as they all retreated back with Doane out on his feet from the Van Daminator. RVD was posing to the crowd and Sabu was being Sabu and Fonzie was blowing his whistle at Paul E. and his team. Paul E. was shocked over Dusty's team members, his creations.

After the break, Dusty was heading back to his office, he entered and in there was Jeff, John, Trish and Torrie and John and Jeff weren't happy with what they just heard.

"Dust, please tell me you're messing because there is no way I'm teaming with this guy right now. He's trying to sabotage me, I thought he was serious in being a team but he's was just using me to get to the main event and get noticed." John said with anger.

"What the hell you talking about? I really thought we could be a good team, we were on a roll, we lose one match and we're now hating each other. Why? Because John can't take a joke. He's too egotistical." Jeff said.

"Ego my ass! I'm tired of carrying a second rate tag team anyway."

"Enough, you 2 will get along, think about this, we are in a situation that's bigger than you, or me. We have to keep the power away from the Paul E. he will ruin and abuse his power, I'm asking you to get along for one night after that then you guys can go back to hating each other's guts, alright?" Dusty said.

John and Jeff looked at each other, then at their girls, they looked at them with looks of you have to do this. They looked back at each other and John stuck out his hand, Jeff looked at it and then shook it. John left to head out for his cage match which is next against CM Punk.

The cage was lowered, CM Punk made his way out with Paul E. right behind him, CM Punk looked up at the cage, Paul E. gave him some last bit of advice, Punk then climbed the cage from the outside and made it to the top and sat there and observed the crowd. He made his way down and into the ring as he waited for John Cena.

John Cena made his way to the ring with Torrie by his side as always, John slowly made his way to the ring, he knew the dangers he was about to enter and endure. He made his way by the cage and tested it out, he kissed Torrie and slowly made his way in. The ways to win are by pinfall, submission or escaping the cage either by the door or over the top.

Punk and Cena went face to face and stared at each other in the center and both men wearing the battle scars from last week. Punk nailed the first forearm, Cena fired back with a right, Punk nailed a forearm, Cena came back with a right, and they were exchanging shots. Punk grabbed his head and nailed some knees to the head of Cena, Punk tried to ram him into the cage but Cena blocked it, and nailed an elbow to the gut to escape. Cena grabbed him and whip him to the ropes, Punk came back and Cena nailed a power slam. Punk got up and Cena nailed him with a clothesline, then another, and then an elbow. Cena tried to launch Punk into the cage but Punk blocked it by jumping on the top rope and showing great balance standing on the top rope. Punk nailed a back kick to back Cena up, Punk jumped off with an axe handle but Cena caught him with a right hand in the gut. Punk was doubled over in pain, Cena grabbed him and rammed him into the cage. Cena grabbed him again and rammed him again into the cage.

Punk rose up and was busted open, Cena grabbed him and delivered a suplex, and made a cover but only got a 2. Cena picked him and rammed him into the turnbuckle, and then started nailing straight right hands to the face, he stomped him down in the corner. Cena picked him up again and whipped him to the opposite corner and followed up with a clothesline. Cena was in complete control, he tried to ram him into the cage again but Punk reversed him and rammed Cena into the cage. Punk was trying to get his thoughts together, Cena was hurt and his face was now busted open as well. Punk was up and rammed Cena again into the steel. Punk then started using his fingers to rip away at the wound on Cena's head, and Cena was screaming in pain. Punk then wedged him in between the ropes and the cage and then started grinding his head into the cage back and forth. Punk grabbed Cena again, and whipped him into the corner and Punk followed up with a running knee to the face and then a running bulldog and made the cover but only got a 2. Punk climbed the top rope, but it took him some time to get up and it allowed Cena to get up, he met Punk up at the top and they were exchanging rights up top. Punk got the advantage and started ramming Cena's head on the top of the cage repeatedly. Cena was wobbly and he got crotched on the top rope. Punk jumped off and nailed a dropkick on Cena turning his body so when he hit him he hit the cage. So Punk hit the dropkick and Cena's head bounced off the cage. Punk made the cover and again got a 2.

Punk picked up Cena and slammed him down, bounced off the ropes and delivered a knee to the head. Punk wasn't done as he dropped an elbow, then a leg drop and made the cover but only got a 2. Punk was getting pissed off so he just started pounding on the head of Cena. Punk started dropping repeating knees to the head. Punk picked him, he set for the Uranage but he was busy talking to the crowd, Cena managed to elbow out of it and push Punk away from him. Cena was up on the ropes catching his breath, Punk was on the other side, Punk shook off the shots and charged Cena, Cena saw him and ducked his shoulder and back dropped Punk into the cage and Punk's back pushed the cage a little bit because of the force.

Cena took his foot and drove it into the face of Punk as he lay between the ropes and the cage forcing Punk's face in the cage. Cena pulled him back and picked him up and whipped him and nailed another back body drop, then a clothesline, then another, and then a shoulder block, Punk took a swing, Cena ducked and went for the Proto-bomb, he instead first drove Punk into the cage back first and then delivered the bomb, he did the "you can't see me" then wiped some blood off his face and slapped Punk in the face with it before hitting the five knuckle shuffle. Cena was setting for the FU, Punk was up and he was up on his shoulders, Cena carried him over to the side again and gave the FU on the cage, then hung on to him and drove him to the other side and did it again before going into the center and delivering it for real. He didn't want the pin, he thought it was enough so he went for the door, Paul E. raced around pushed the ref down, grabbed the door and slammed HARD into the face of Cena and Cena was down. Torrie ran over to confront Paul E. but he stopped and threatened her with his cell phone. Punk was hurting as was Cena who laid unconscious in the ring. Punk started crawling over to Cena, he put an arm over, 1.…2.…NO! Cena kicked out.

Punk got up and was hurting, he went for the door and Paul E. was telling him to get out, Punk was going slowly out, Cena saw this and grabbed a leg of Punk and tried to pull him back in. Punk couldn't free himself, he tried kicking him but he wouldn't let go, Punk went back in and Cena was still hanging on to his leg, Cena nailed him with a low blow and Punk went down. Cena leaped towards the door to escape but Punk grabbed him with one arm as he held his balls with his other. Cena was half way out as Punk tried to pull him out, Paul E. then got on the steps and nailed Cena with his cell phone. Cena fell back in and was out Punk made the cover, 1.…2.…NO! Cena kicked out! Punk was up Paul E. was telling him to get out, but Punk didn't want it that way so he picked up Cena, Cena quickly reacted and rolled through and grabbed a leg and locked on the STFU! Punk was fighting, Punk was desperate as he fought to get out, he was struggling so in a last ditch effort he took his hands and grabbed Cena's trying to break his grip, Punk couldn't do it, so he took his hand poked Cena in the eyes to break it. Cena let go and was stumbling around, Punk got up and nailed him with the Uranage and locked in the Anaconda Vice! Now Cena was in trouble as Punk pulled back. Cena was fighting it, he looked like he was about to tap but he refused to, he had to get one last adrenaline rush to break it as some in the crowd chanted his name, he started fighting, he used is power and got up on his feet, he picked him up with great strength and then rammed Punk face first into the cage breaking the hold.

Both men rose to their feet and then started exchanging shots again as blood went flying, Punk blocked a shot, he kicked Cena in the gut, he hooked his arms and nailed Welcome To Chicago Mother! Punk picked him up again, he grabbed the arm and locked it up, he kneed Cena, grabbed his head and nailed the Devil's Lock DDT. Cena was out, Punk decided to take the over the top way out, he took his time as Cena barely moved, Punk made it to the top and looked down, Punk couldn't resist, he saw him down, the fans were almost telling him to do it , Paul E. was going nuts telling him to get down, Punk turned and set. PUNK JUMPED OFF THE TOP OF THE CAGE WITH A LEG DROP BUT CENA MOVED AND PUNK HIT ALL CANVAS COMPRESSING HIS SPINE AND HE WAS HURT NOW TOO! Both men were down again.

Cena got up first, and he started climbing the cage to escape, he was on the top rope, Punk was getting up holding his ass after that shot he took. Punk raced up there to meet him, he grabbed his leg and pulled him back onto the top rope, Punk kicked him low and Cena was hurting but still on the top ropes. Punk then climbed and got to the top he started to go down, but Cena grabbed his head and hung on to him. Paul E. started climbing on the outside to pull Punk down. Jeff Hardy ran down and climbed it as well as he pulled Paul E. down, and nailed him with a right hand.

Cena still had a hold of Punk and pulled him up and they were at the top, with Cena inside and Punk outside, Cena grabbed a front face lock, he hooked Punk, HE TOOK PUNK OVER AND NAILED A HUGE SUPERPLEX FROM THE TOP ALMOST 15 FT TO THE MAT! Punk was done, Cena draped an arm over, 1.…2.…3! Cena has evened the score, Jeff and Torrie ran in and helped Cena up and Cena looked at Jeff confused then saw Paul E. down, he then hugged Jeff in a thank you like way as they all exited leaving Punk laying in the center of the ring out and in a pool of his own blood.

Backstage Bill Alfonso, Sabu and Rob Van Dam were standing by, and their promo started with Fonzie as usual blowing his whistle a few times before talking.

"Yeah that's right, daddy, I'm Bill Alfonso the man that calls it right down the middle, daddy. And this is the suicidal, homicidal, genocidal maniac, Sabu and this is…"

"Whoa Fonzie, chill, they know who I am, I'm Mr. Monday Night, Mr. Pay Per View and the Whole (bleeping) Show. Now you're wondering why did we turn on Paul E. a few weeks ago, well it's simple we were tired of his crap and the fact that he didn't pay us and we had enough and come Summerslam we will steal the show, Sabu got anything to say?"

Sabu just pointed up as Fonzie blew his whistle some more.

In Dusty's office he's sitting down when Paul E. and CM Punk barged in.

"Listen you fat piece of garbage, I want another shot at John Cena, give me a match against him next week, I will prove that I am better than John Cena!"

"Okay next week, the rubber match will happen CM Punk vs. John Cena, this time in a Last Man Standing Match." Punk looked happy and walked out.

Shelton Benjamin walked out with little time remaining, and he grabbed the mic and made it real simple.

"Alright after thinking about this for the last week, I've made a decision on who I will face at Summerslam." Edge walked out on the ramp and Christian and Tomko watched from the crowd. "I've decided to take on both of you, Edge and Christian. It will be a Triple Threat Match at Summerslam, but why wait let's go right now!"

Christian, came down fast and jumped the rail and got in and started going at it with Shelton as Edge just watched from the entrance way. Shelton got the advantage, he knocked Christian down, Tomko came in and he got nailed as well. Christian stumbled up as Edge started to come down the ramp, Shelton grabbed him and went for the T-Bone, Edge was in the ring, he charged at Shelton and nailed the Spear on Shelton as he held Christian. Shelton was down leaving Edge and Christian in the ring, Edge just stared at him and then started to walk away leaving Christian in the ring. Christian looked at the crowd for a second but that one second allowed Edge to come in and spear Christian! It's every man for himself at Summerslam. Edge grabbed the WWE Title and looked at it, he raised it up high as the show ended.

A/N: Done hope you enjoy this one, now for some thoughts, watching ECW last night and seeing Big Show and Batista get crapped on was funny. Also CM Punk and that's just a taste of what he can really do. As for RAW I never thought I would say this, but watching Candice wrestle, it looks like she improved. I'll admit she did wrestle a decent match with Mickie carrying her, now for me to accept Candice I need to see more improvement and a more dedication to improving, by that I have to her interviews with her saying she's committed to getting better or that acting isn't her passion but I'll give her credit. Finally I'm upset that the WWE title feud was relegated to 5-7 minutes when the McMahon-DX feud rules the show it just angers me but then again if you read this story I'm no different but in the next chapters I hope to focus more on the title picture, anyway enough with that here's a preview:

_Next Time: CM Punk takes on John Cena in the rubber match, in a Last Man Standing match. The bloody feud and series ends. Also the Title match just got interesting and we will hear from Christian regarding the match and Edge's spear._


	11. The War Ends?

Chapter 11: The War Ends?

Another week draws closer to the biggest battle in WWE history, battles are raging on the way to Summerslam, but one of the biggest if not the biggest battle going on right now is the bloody battles between CM Punk and John Cena, which will end tonight in the Last Man Standing Match. Also we will see who Paul E. wants on his team at Summerslam and Christian will address everyone about what he's doing.

Backstage CM Punk was shown sitting in a dark room with a light on him as he began to talk.

"You know, people have been telling me that I have stepped into the big leagues, how I'm a star now and how my matches have been praised for the past 2 weeks. But those are the people that say you have earned John Cena's respect and that I should have respect for John Cena. But see Cena I don't respect you, I hate you! I hate you for everything that you had handed to you, that was given to you that I haven't even earned yet and that you're flushing down the toliet right now. You haven't earned anything in this business, you didn't earn or deserve the WWE Championship now you're wasting your career. On what? On these people, trying to make them happy, or that whore that's hanging on to your balls for an extra buck and a way to be on tv every week. Cena, I have no respect for you, you have accomplished everything that I haven't even come close to. All those accomplishments that I'm still scratching and crawling and fighting for that you threw away, you had it all but you got rid of it. No respect, no honor among us, these are the only things we have in common, we are 2 different people. I win matches, you lose them, I know how to wrestle and you don't, I live a perfect lifestyle and you have no life. That's why these people hate you, you disappoint them, you make them angry with your "skills" and your second grade attitude. You have no originality from your ability, to your moves and through your little catchphrases that you stole from people but I will shut you up for good. The amount of blood I have lost in 2 weeks are the most I have ever lost but more will be lost. So tonight, only one of us will be standing, only one of us will win, but only one of us will get PUNKED."

John Cena was in his locker room sitting down as well as he gave his thoughts on the upcoming match.

"For the past 2 weeks I have been involved in 2 of the most gruesome, physical and violent matches in my career. Yeah we've lost blood, we're going to lose more and it seems that you have lost any respect you have for me. Despite what Punk said, I have respect for that guy, he has pushed me farther than anyone has in my life. Even more than HHH, JBL, Orton and the others, see fighting Punk has introduced me into the toughest challenger. Now on to tonight, Punk, if you look into my eyes right now, you will see a man that has no remorse, no mercy, nothing will stop me from being that last man standing, nothing will stop me from hurting you within an inch of you life, nothing will stand in my way. I will end this war, I will end your career, and I will end the doubts of everyone in that arena right now."

Somewhere else Paul Heyman was walking down the hall and stopped at a locker room and the nameplate on it had "Edge" on it and he walked in.

"Edge, I have watched you the past few weeks, and I've seen how you've been screwed, now I want you to fill in our final spot on our team at Summerslam. Now I know you have another match as well, but think about this, if you win it all for our team then we can GURANTEE you that you will walk out of Summerslam as the WWE Champion so what do you say?"

"Paul E. I respect you, it's an honor for me that you would consider me but I want to just focus on one match, and I'm confident that I can win the title on my own, sorry Paul E."

"Hey no sweat, I respect your decision, good luck but I'm sure we will see you at Summerslam." Paul E. smiled sadistically and so did Edge.

Inside Dusty's office he was looking over a piece of paper with Paul E.'s team on it because he needed to fill in the open spots as to who will take on who when Vince McMahon walked in.

"hey Dust, have some news for you, I have noticed that these teams can't stay away from each other so next week we have half the matches in the series finished since it will start next week and end at Summerslam so you better hurry up with that." Vince walked out, as Dusty tried to decide who took on who.

It was now time, it's time for the Last Man Standing Match, CM Punk came out first alone, he did his usual walk around and got in the ring and waited for his opponent. John Cena came out to his usual mixed reaction, Torrie as usual by his side, Cena stood on top of the ramp and stared at Punk in the ring. Cena made his way towards the ring and got in and Punk got in his face and started bad mouthing him. Cena just stared at him with no fear or intimidation. The ref stepped in and explained the rules that anything goes, and the man who doesn't answer the 10 count will be the loser. The ref separated them to their neutral corners as they waited for him to ring the bell, this is it Cena and Punk one more time to end it all.

The bell rang and they come out and meet in the center and start swinging with rights at each other. Punk got the early advantage, but Cena fired back with some more big rights, knocking Punk to the floor and Cena followed him to the floor. Cena grabbed him and slammed him into the steel steps, he took him over to the announce table and picked him up and dropped Punk face first onto it. Cena focused on the crowd and played to them as Punk was getting up, Punk nailed Cena with some rights and then some knees. Torrie was over watching, Punk knocked Cena down and saw Torrie and yelled, "YOU'RE A WHORE! STAY BACK BITCH!" Cena got up and tackled Punk over the announce table and was hammering him on the floor right by the announcers. Cena was just going off on him, he picked up one of the chairs and just slammed it on top of Punk. Cena grabbed him and threw him over the top of the table and Punk got in the ring. Cena followed him but Punk caught him coming in and started attacking him. Punk whipped him and set for a back drop but Cena stopped and hooked him and nailed a fisherman's buster. Cena went to the outside, and went under the ring and grabbed some random weapons and threw them in the ring. Cena picked up a trash can and nailed Punk with it in the head. Cena went to find something else as Punk was busted open again. Cena had a stop sign and nailed him in the head with it and Punk was down, Cena picked him up from behind, he picked him up for an atomic drop but instead of dropping him on his knee he just dropped him face first onto the trash can. Punk was down and the ref started counting but Punk was up at 5. Cena went outside and grabbed a steel chair. Cena went in and raised it up but Punk kicked him below the belt with a vicious low blow that knocked Cena down.

Punk grabbed the chair, and nailed Cena in the head with it opening up the stitches and busting him open again. Punk picked him up and slammed him down and climbed the turnbuckles, he leaped and nailed a huge elbow drop on Cena. Punk took the chair and used the top end of it and started jabbing it at the head of Cena. Punk set the chair on the face of Cena and then started stomping on it. The ref started counting Cena down as Punk stayed in a corner and waited Cena was fighting and was up at 7. Punk picked him up and whipped him in the corner and followed him up with a knee and grabbed him and nailed a bulldog onto the chair. Punk told the ref to count him down, Cena was seemingly out, he started climbing the ropes to help him up. Cena was up at 8, Punk picked him and whipped him hard into the corner, Punk grabbed him and set the chair up and then dropped him with a backbreaker on the chair, bending it and Cena was down and hurt. Punk again screamed for a count, which the ref did. Cena was down and the ref was at 5 and Cena hadn't started moving, Torrie was banging on the ring trying to get him up, Cena had now started stirring, the ref was at 7, then he just bolted up just as the ref got up to 9. Cena was asking him to bring it on, he wanted more, he spat at Punk's direction, Punk went over and nailed him the Devil's Lock DDT onto the chair and Cena was out face first on the mat as the count began. Punk was screaming at Cena as he lay there, he then screamed, "now I pay you back!" Punk spat in his face and then spat at Torrie telling that this was it for Cena and that it was all on her.

The ref was at 6, Torrie was telling John to stay down, Cena started moving his arms at 7 and was on the ropes at 8, at 9 his hand was on the top rope, just as he was about to get to 10, Cena was on his feet. Punk had enough, he knocked Cena down with a flying knee, Punk went outside and went under the ring and pulled out a barbed wire 2 by 4. Punk got in the ring, he was about to nail Cena but he ducked and Cena got a hold of him from behind, he picked him up and nailed the proto-bomb. Cena looked at the barbed wire board and picked it up and raised it. Punk came over and Cena nailed him with the barbed wire! He hit him in the gut and then over the head, and Punk was in a lot of pain. Cena took it and then started raking Punk's face with the barbed wire. Punk was screaming in pain, Cena set it down and grabbed Punk and nailed a DDT on the barbed wire 2 by 4. Punk was down and out, the ref started counting, Punk got up at 8 and was wobbly. Cena nailed him with a right hand, then another and another to knock him down. Cena grabbed another steel chair from the outside, he went hit Punk with the chair but stopped and just shoved him down. He went under the ring, and dragged out a table and set it on the outside by the aisle. Cena came in but Punk was up and hit a low dropkick to the knee of Cena. He then started stomping on the knee and then dropped a knee on it and then continued to work on it.

Punk got the chair and wrapped Cena's leg in it and trapped it, he pulled the chair up with Cena's knee in it causing a lot of pain on Cena's knee as he screamed in pain. Punk let go and stepped back as Cena writhed in pain, the ref started counting. Cena tried to get up but collapsed with his knee in pain, the ref was at 6 and Cena was clutching at his knee, the ref made it to 8 and Cena was half way up, at 9 and a half he was up and the count was over, but then he went down again and Punk went over and continued to work on the knee.

Punk went over and got the barbed wire 2 by 4, he went over and started to choke Cena with the barbed wire part of the board! Cena was in pain from the wire and was struggling to breathe from being choked. He was fading fast and Punk let go and Cena was out as the ref started counting, Cena wasn't moving, the ref was at 7 and Cena still hadn't moved, he was at 8, Torrie didn't know what to do but she knew she had to do something, at 9 Cena was pretty much done but Torrie climbed up on the apron and the ref went to get her down. Punk went over and grabbed her and pulled her over the top and brought her into the ring. Cena finally started moving and saw Punk with a hold of Torrie, Punk was just yelling at her, he then picked her on his shoulders, Cena was up and went over and dragged Torrie off his shoulders, and nailed Punk with a clothesline and then another and another and then nailed a shoulder block to knock him down. He got Torrie out of there and focused on Punk, Cena's neck had cuts from the wire and blood was dripping from his throat. Cena nailed a huge spine buster, he then grabbed the barbed wire board again and set it in the middle. He limped over and grabbed Punk, he lifted him up and went over and nailed a huge FU ON THE BARBED WIRE BOARD!

Punk was quivering in pain, as his back was all over the barbed wire, the ref started counting, Punk was hurting, the ref made it to 6, Punk was trying to get up but the wire was stuck in his back and he couldn't get free, at 8 he finally just jumped out of the wire causing more pain, but he was out and his back had so many cuts and the blood dripping from his back.

Cena grabbed him and went onto the apron by the aisle where the table was set, Cena managed to get him on his shoulders, he was setting for another FU but Punk was hanging on, he elbowed out and he was on the apron and they started exchanging rights again. Punk got the advantage and then he started climbing the ropes, he made it to the second rope, Cena followed him up and they were on the second rope by the table. Their balance was getting worse after all the abuse they've taken, soon after exchanging some shots, they both were woozy. They then both fell backwards through the table, both of their heads smacking the floor hard and both were knocked out. The ref started his count, 1.…2.…3.….4.….5.….6.…7.….8.…Cena started getting up…..9.…Cena was on his knees….10! He then fell down, he didn't make it in time and this match is a draw! The fans booed as paramedics came down and Torrie was checking on Cena. They loaded Punk on a stretcher, and wheeled him out, they tried to get Cena on but he was refusing, he pushed the stretcher over, and then started his way up the ramp, struggling to make it, as he was falling down at times, Torrie went over and helped him walk to the back.

Backstage Vince McMahon was watching the match and shook his head and the turned and there was Dusty who was watching it with him.

"That was bloody, but it didn't settle anything so I'm going to make a change to that, next week it will be John Cena vs. CM Punk in a regular match, where there must be a winner and no interference from anyone." Vince told Dusty who just nodded.

Next Christian was going to address the situation he was in now involving Edge, Shelton and himself for the WWE Title at Summerslam.

"Now everyone was know what's going on with me and Tomko here, some people think we're a new brood type people but we're not, we're watching the crap that's going on between Paul E. and Dusty and we don't any part of it. We are people who don't want to be associated with anyone of those guys, that's why we hang with the crowd. Edge last week you speared me and I understand that it's every man for himself but come Summerslam you need to bring more than a spear to stop me from winning the WWE Championship. 2 weeks ago I gave you a gift, wanna know the reason? Because it was stinking up my place and I had to get rid of it. Now Shelton Benjamin you have been lucky these past 4 months, at WrestleMania I had the title but you snuck in and stole it from me, this time I won't allow it and next Sunday I will be the next WWE Champion because that's how I…"

Shelton Benjamin came down and had a mic and started talking as well:

"Enough with the little catchphrases, first let me tell you that at WrestleMania, I didn't steal the title, I earned it and you missed an opportunity. Now the reason I'm here, I'm here to make a challenge for you, next week, the week before Summerslam you and me go one on one, prove to me that you're world championship material, what do you say?"

"I say you're on but let's start right now!"

Shelton sprinted down and he and Christian started exchanging shots, Benjamin had the advantage, and knocked him down with a Kawada Kick. Shelton set for the T-Bone but Edge came down and got behind him, Shelton turned around and Edge nailed him with a huge spear on Shelton. Edge grabbed Christian and nailed the Edgeucution, he has laid out his 2 opponents just before Summerslam, Edge grabbed the title and raised it high again as he has the momentum going into the title match next Sunday!

A/N: A cookie cutter chapter, I know I left out a few people and things but I just needed to get one done, and since I have a job now it will be hard to write more chapters but I'll try the best I can. Anyway I put some of the things in Punk's promo, some were from an interview he did on Raven, and the catchphrase thing Cena stole from Samoa Joe who stole it from Ali. Joe was the guy that started it but Cena made it more famous. Anyway enough of that read, review and here's the preview:

_Next Time: The main event of the show will be Shelton Benjamin taking on Christian, also CM Punk taking on John Cena where there must be a winner. Paul E. will name his final team member and the first matches begin in the series. Things heat up as Summerslam is just a week away!_


	12. 6 Days

Chapter 12: 6 Days

We are 6 days away from Summerslam, the 2 big stories going in are of course the Battle For Power series of matches, we will start some of the matches tonight, but the bigger story is the WWE Championship match between Shelton Benjamin, Edge and Christian. Tonight, also we will have a winner, the series will end between CM Punk and John Cena, where there must be a winner in a one fall to a finish match-up.

First Paul Heyman was in the back to announce his final member.

"Now I have found my final member that will take on Chris Benoit will be none other than the Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle!"

Backstage Dusty had his team with him as he just got the guys ready that were wrestling tonight ready. Cena was in a corner with Torrie thinking about the match, Jeff and Trish went over to try and help him focus.

"Listen, like the agreement we made, Sunday will be our time teaming together but we'll make it count, as for tonight you will be all by yourself I'm not going to be there, Trish or Torrie won't be there you will prove to the world that you are for real, not a joke anymore tonight's the night you make a statement." Jeff told Cena.

"Yeah you're right, I may be out of my element but I will still beat the hell of CM Punk, now I going to go somewhere private to think about this, see you later." Cena got up and left to go by himself to prepare.

The first match in the series was Lashley taking on Snitsky, Lashley dominated at first then Snitsky took over for a couple of minutes, Lashley made the comeback and nailed a running power slam for the win to take the first point in the series. The score was 1-0 in favor of the Dream Team.

Backstage Edge was sitting in his locker room and he was about to tell his feelings about the title match this Sunday.

"This Sunday at Summerslam, I have my opportunity to regain my championship, but the fact of the matter is that I will regain my title, it's been in the wrong hands for 4 months, and this Sunday it will make its way into the right hands of the real WWE Champion and that's me."

In the second match of the series Carlito took on Lance Cade, Carlito pretty much dominated the match but it took outside interference by Paul Heyman to steal a victory for Lance Cade as he rolled up Carlito to tie the series at 1-1.

Elsewhere Randy Orton, Ken Doane and Stacy were in the back and they have a few words regarding their opponents this Sunday.

"So at Summerslam we have to take on 2 guys who don't give a damn about anyone not even themselves. They put their bodies on the line just to win and hurt people, and now we find out that our match at Summerslam will be no DQ. That puts all the advantage in their corner but Randy we're prepared for that aren't we?"

"Doane, we have our strategy, we will ground them, we will wrestle them, take them out of their element, and on Sunday we will be victorious and the reign of terror caused by the fatman himself, Dusty Rhodes will be over mainly because of us. And Fonzie if you decide to stick your nose in our business Stacy has no problems taking you out and she can take your skinny ass out, right, baby?"

"You damn betcha." Stacy said as she pulled out a whistle and blew it at the camera.

Christian gave an interview earlier in the day in the empty arena to get his thoughts on the title match.

"At WrestleMania 23, it was my night, my night that was stolen from me, I can never get it back but I can do something about it. I can get the more important thing back and into my possession and that is the WWE Title. I have been held back for years, never given the opportunity I deserved, that I earned, that was taken away from me but that all changes this Sunday when I become the WWE Champion!"

The next match in the series was HBK taking on Ric Flair, this as usual was a great technical match from the 2 legends but again it was outside interference from this time was HHH helping Flair get the victory over HBK! The series was now in the favor of the Dangerous Evolution heading into Summerslam with a 1-2 lead.

Backstage Fonzie, RVD and Sabu were again ready to give another one of their interviews.

"_(Whistle) (Whistle)_ Hey I'm Bill Alfonso, the man that calls it right down the middle, daddy. This Sunday, daddy, Ken Doane, Randy Orton you will be taught a lesson in extreme, daddy. At the hands of Sabu and Mr. Monday Night, Mr. Monday Night, Mr. PPV…"

"Fonzie, like I said they all know who I am, I'm Rob Van Dam, the reason you people buy the ppv is because of me." Sabu looked at him with an angry. "hey and you too Sabu, they come to see you too. But on Sunday Doane, Orton, you will not even walk out of Summerslam. Because we are the Whole (bleeping) Show and that is Sabu and Rob Van Dam!" RVD did his point, Sabu pointed up and Fonzie blew the whistle.

Now it was time, one fall to a finish, the rivalry will end, after 3 brutal, bloody and tremendous matches it will all come to an end.

CM Punk came down by himself, he slowly made his way around the ring as he was cheered by at least half of the arena because he was in a city where he is well known from the indies. Punk was walking around the ring and then screamed, "IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME!" Punk got in and waited in his corner. Cena came out next to his usual mixed reaction, he was as serious as can be as he stepped in, threw his stuff to the crowd and waited in his corner.

They met in the center as usual and stared face to face not saying a word, they just stared as the ref explained what was up, no interference, one fall and there must be a winner. The bell rang and they locked up both jocking for position, Cena grabbed a side headlock, Punk countered with and escaped with a hammerlock, Cena countered with one of his own, Punk took him down with a drop toe hold and then grabbed a side headlock. Cena fought his way up and threw him off and into the ropes, Punk came back with a shoulder block to knock Cena down, Punk went off the ropes again, Cena ducked down, Punk went over him, came back and Cena arm dragged him, then again, and one more and held on to the arm. Punk fought his way up and backed Cena into the ropes. Punk whipped Cena to the ropes, Cena came back with a shoulder block to knock him down, Cena came back, Punk ducked, Cena came back again, Punk leaped over him, Cena came back and Punk delivered an arm drag, Cena came back and arm dragged him Punk, Punk charged, Cena went to sweep his leg but Punk jumped over it and nailed a knee to the face of Cena. Punk went off the ropes, Cena caught him with a hip toss, he went for another one but Punk landed on his feet, he nailed Cena in the gut, he kicked the back of his leg to take him down, he charged but Cena sweeped him down, he made a quick cover but Punk threw him off, he sweeped Cena down and went for a roundhouse kick but Cena ducked and backed off. The crowd applauded for that last exchange, some fans had a look of surprise on their faces.

Cena asked for a test of strength, Punk cautiously locked fingers with Cena, they pushed with neither man taking advantage. Cena had the advantage, he started bending Punk over with the knuckle lock, Punk bridged down so his shoulders wouldn't hit the mat. He had a beautiful bridge, Cena started jumping on top of him trying to break the bridge, he did it twice but nothing, on the 3rd, Punk dropped the bridge and got his feet under Cena and pulled himself up, he broke the grip jumped and took him over with a monkey flip. They were at another stand off. They locked up, Punk grabbed the arm and had an arm wringer on, he stepped over the arm, he had Cena's arm between his legs, he then reared back delivered a mule kick to the face of Cena. Cena was hurt, Punk grabbed him and threw him into the ring post shoulder first.

Punk grabbed the injured arm and then threw him again into the post, he took Cena over and made a cover but only got a 2. Punk went to work on the arm, Punk grabbed the arm and started wrenching on it trying to hyperextend the arm. He took the arm and then climbed the to the top rope, he started walking the ropes Undertaker style instead he was going farther and longer across the ropes, finally he leaped off with a leg drop onto the arm. He made another cover for another 2. Punk took the arm and applied an arm bar on Cena, Cena started to fight his way up but Punk took him down again by the arm. Punk then applied a cross arm breaker, Cena was screaming in pain. Punk held on to it telling Cena to tap. Punk let go of the arm and picked up Cena and threw him into the corner, he started to punch and kick him down, Punk put his boot to the face of Cena and began the face wash, he went off the ropes and kicked Cena in the face. Punk made another cover but again only got a 2. Punk keep the attack on the arm, he whipped Cena off the ropes, Punk ducked his head but Cena kicked Punk, Cena took his good right arm and clotheslined Punk down, then again, then again, he ducked a shot and nailed the Protobomb, Cena had his left arm clutched close to his body as he nailed the five knuckle shuffle, Cena signaled for the FU, Punk got up, Cena lifted him but dropped him because his arm was too weak to pick him up. Punk grabbed the left arm and hooked it and nailed the Devil's Lock DDT and made a cover and Cena kicked out just at the last second.

Punk picked him again, he snapmared Cena over and then dropkicked him in the back of the head. Punk went over to the cover and started to remove the turnbuckle pad, Cena was getting up, Punk went over and went after him but Cena fired back with right hands, he had Punk reeling back to the exposed turnbuckle, Cena charged him but Punk hot shotted him into the exposed turnbuckle, Punk went for another cover but again Cena kicked out. Punk was thinking about what to do next as Cena was busted open again, the stitches opened and the blood was flowing again. Punk picked him up again and threw him to the floor, Punk followed him, he grabbed a chair and set it leaning on the guardrail, he sat Cena down, he started hammering him down, he went away and clapped a few times before charging and nailing the Ole, Ole kick to Cena driving Cena's face into the guradrail. Punk threw him back in, Punk climbed the turnbuckles, Punk dove with an elbow but Cena moved and Punk crashed and hurt his elbow, Cena was up he picked up Punk on his shoulders and delivered the FU on Punk! Cover, 1.…2.…THNO! Punk kicked out, Cena was had the look of what do I have to do to beat this guy, he had desperate tired look. Cena was clutching his shoulder as he picked up Punk again and nailed some rights. Cena whipped him to the corner with one arm, Punk hit the buckles, Cena charged and Punk locked in his Tarantula variation, Punk let go and was on the apron, he waited, he spring boarded with a clothesline but Cena caught him with a clothesline as Punk came down! Cena dragged him into the center and locked in the step over toehold, he went for the face lock but Punk was ducking so he couldn't lock it in. Punk squirmed his way to the ropes and got to it to break it up. Cena dragged him back he went for it again but Punk rolled through and rolled him up, 1.…2.…NO! Punk got up first and threw a right hand, Cena fired back, and they were trading shots again, Cena went downstairs, he picked him up and went for the FU again, but Punk escaped, Cena turned around and booted him in the gut and set him and nailed a huge power bomb and stacked him up, 1.…2.…NO! Cena waited again, Punk got up, he threw a kick but Punk caught it, he put it down, he nailed Cena in the gut and nailed the Welcome To Chicago, Motherfucker, double underhook backbreaker. Punk made the cover but only got a 2. Punk waited for Cena, Cena got up, Punk nailed his 2 slaps and went for the backhand but Cena ducked and picked up Punk on his shoulder and went for the FU again. Punk escaped again, he turned Cena around and hooked his left arm and nailed a Uranage and locked in the ANACONDA VICE! Cena was in trouble, he started to make his way to the ropes as fans chanted, "TAP!" Cena was within a fingertip of the ropes but Punk pulled back with all his strength, CENA HAD NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO TAP, CENA TAPPED OUT!

Punk laid down in the ring exhausted, painting a picture of the sacrifice and dedication of the series of matches these guys went through. Punk celebrated his victory, Cena got up and clutched his arm as they met in the center. They stared at each other, PUNK EXTENDED HIS HAND OUT TO CENA! CENA LOOKED AT IT BUT JUST WALKED AROUND HIM AND LEFT TO BOOS!

Cena was shown leaving the arena with his bag without changing to washing the blood off his face, Torrie went over and didn't say anything, she just continued to go on with him, Trish and Jeff came up.

"Hey it's okay, it was tough, he was just the better man tonight you will have another shot at him."

"I know, but this loss seems different I just need to think about it, see you Sunday where we kick some ass."

In the Dangerous Evolution locker room they were upset over what had just happened as Punk just walked in.

"What the hell was that?" Paul E. asked.

"That was a win."

"We're talking about giving respect to Cena, we have no respect for him, this Sunday he's the enemy again so don't get too chummy with him." HHH said.

"He earned my respect tonight, and if I want to shake his hand, I'll shake his hand."

"Listen you better not mess up Sunday, you will embarrass me out there with that crap and I don't need any distraction going into MY victory." HHH said.

"You have already embarrassed yourself enough in the past, and the only way we win on Sunday is going to be because of me. But who knows YOU may be the one who gets PUNKED." Punk then left leaving a fuming HHH.

Backstage Shelton Benjamin was sitting in his locker room looking at his WWE Title.

"This is what everyman dreams of being WWE Champion, in my hands is the dream of every professional wrestler. Careers and lives are made with people calling themselves WWE Champion. It also takes courage, dedication and being able to step up, I've done it all, but on Sunday I face the toughest challenge of my reign, they can say all the stuff they want but I thing is for sure and that is I will be still be living the dream of dreams."

Christian started making his way down through the crowd with Tomko behind him, he got in and waited for Shelton. Shelton didn't waste time he ran to the ring, and the fight was on!

Shelton got the advantage, he whipped Christian to the ropes, he lifted him up and let him fall flat on the mat on his stomach. Shelton waited and clotheslined him down and then nailed a shoulder block. Christian thumbed Shelton in the eye and took over with some rights. Christian hooked him from behind and nailed his reverse DDT and made a cover, 1.…2.…NO! Christian continued to work on his some more, he went for it again, but Shelton was countering it, Shelton got around him and nailed a back suplex, Shelton whipped Christian into the corner, he went for the Stinger Splash but Tomko pulled Christian out of the way making Shelton hit the turnbuckles. Christian took advantage and spun him around and nailed a HUGE implant DDT on Shelton. Christian didn't make the cover, he went to the corner and sat in it and looked like he was setting for the spear. Edge then ran down and pulled his leg making him fall, Edge got in the ring and nailed the ref causing the match to end. Edge was going to spear Christian, Shelton was up and grabbed Edge and nailed some right hands, Christian charged them, Edge moved and Christian speared Benjamin down. Edge and Christian then stared at each other, both telling each other that they were going to win, Edge turned to leave but Tomko nailed him with the WWE Championship, Tomko handed it to Christian, Christian stared at it, Tomko raised Christian on his shoulders, as Christian raised the title above his head for what could be a preview of what might happen at Summerslam, could we have a new WWE Champion?

A/N: I know what's going to happen I'm sorry about the short Christian and Benjamin match but I want to save the best for Summerslam. Plus P. Dizzle, I'm sure and know that Cena and Joe are friends after all Samoa Joe is the grandfather of Thuganomics. Anyway here's a preview of Summerslam:

_Next Time: It's Summerslam with a lot on the line, first the battle for power will come as the Dangerous Evolution has the 1-2 lead in the series can Dusty's Dream Team prevail? Can Cena and Hardy get along? Can HHH and Punk get along? But the bigger question is who will walk out the WWE Champion._


	13. Summerslam Shockers

Chapter 13: Summerslam Shockers

It's Summerslam, the event of the summer, and where big matches will be decided first the matches in the series for the power of the WWE.

First match will be Ken Doane and Randy Orton taking on Rob Van Dam and Sabu.

The Dangerous Evolution team came out first with Stacy both with their youthful looks of cockiness, knowing that they have the advantage of the 1-2 lead in the series. Rob Van Dam and Sabu made their way out with Bill Alfonso and after RVD made his go around they were ready to go. Sabu had a chair in his hands as he waited for the bell, Doane and Orton were complaining about it even though it was no DQ, after enough complaining the ref told Sabu to put it down, RVD and Fonzie had to get him to let go of the chair.

RVD and Orton were going to start, they met in the center, Orton started talking in the face of the RVD. RVD just said, "Rob Van Dam" Orton threw a kick but RVD caught it and leg sweeped the other leg of Orton to take him down, RVD went for a quick cover, Orton quickly threw him off, Orton went to sweep RVD but RVD backflipped to avoid it, Orton got up, RVD threw a spin kick, Orton ducked, Orton threw a clothesline but RVD ducked as well. RVD nailed a forearm, he whipped Orton to the ropes, RVD leaped over him, Orton came back, RVD split legged down, Orton stopped his momentum and grabbed a side headlock. RVD broke his grip and applied a overhand wristlock, Orton used his power to push RVD down with the wristlock, RVD bridged it, Orton kicked his leg from under him, and had the wristlock on the mat now. RVD rolled back, and then gave him a low kick to the face to break it. RVD went off the ropes, Orton attempted a hip toss but RVD flipped out of it, RVD nailed him in the gut, he backflipped away, RVD leg sweeped him down, RVD went for a leg drop but Orton moved, Orton kicked him in the head to knock him down, he went for a cover but RVD quickly threw him off, RVD got up, Orton caught him in a side headlock, RVD countered into a head scissors, Orton pushed it off, RVD went for a headlock but Orton pulled his head back to make him miss and Orton grabbed waist lock, RVD with a standing switch, Orton hit a back elbow, Orton went off the ropes and RVD nailed an arm drag, then another and another, he went for one more but Orton backed into his corner. RVD posed in the center, Doane tagged himself in, Doane was ready to go with RVD, the chanted for Sabu, RVD looked at them, and then tagged in Sabu.

Doane looked on scared, Sabu was ready, he went for the single leg takedown, Doane was on his toes scared of Sabu, Sabu keep going after him, Doane got a hold of him and started to pound on him with rights, Doane picked him up, he whipped him into the ropes but Sabu came back with a low dropkick, Sabu grabbed a leg and was about to nail him but Doane was covering up, so Sabu just stomped on him. Sabu picked him up and whipped him, Doane reversed it and nailed Sabu with a dropkick. Sabu went to his corner, Doane was celebrating, Fonzie handed Sabu a chair as Doane had his back to Sabu, Sabu got up with the chair as he waited for Doane to turn around.

Orton and Stacy were trying to warn him, Doane turned around and was met with a chair in the face courtesy of a Sabu throw. Doane left the ring, Orton came in and nailed Sabu, RVD came in and nailed Orton and the fight was on.

Sabu was with Doane and RVD with Orton, Sabu took Doane to the crowd and they began fighting in there as RVD and Orton were in the ring. Orton took advantage and locked in his usual rear chinlock. Fonzie and Stacy were on the opposite sides, Fonzie ran into the ring and across it and into Stacy but no one really saw what was going on but Orton knew as he ran over and dove at Fonzie and grabbed him as he had half his body under the bottom rope and the rest in the ring. He was holding on the Fonzie who had his hand on her ass, Orton was yelling at him, RVD went over and hit a slingshot leg drop over the top ropes and onto Orton's head. It was a distraction by Fonzie. Sabu and Doane were still in the crowd with both men using everything around them on each other. RVD had Orton on the floor, he waited for Orton to get up, RVD leaped onto the guardrail and nailed Orton with a moonsault. RVD grabbed him and crotched him on the guardrail, Fonzie went over with a chair and set it on Orton's face, RVD again leaped onto the guardrail and nailed a back kick with a modified Van Daminator. Sabu and Doane were starting to make their way back to the ring. Doane went over the railing and he was busted open, Orton was as well from the kick. Doane and Orton were in trouble, Stacy handed something to Randy which was a Singapore Cane, Orton just rose up and started blasting Sabu and Van Dam with stiff shots. Orton continued to nail them to keep them down, Doane was up as well and he had a stop sign and he was laying waste to both of them. They stopped and went to the outside and they pulled out a table, then another and then pulled one more just to be safe. They put one in the ring and set the rest up on the guardrail, they also grabbed some more chairs and brought them in as well as some trash cans.

They set a trash can in the center, they both grabbed RVD and they set him up and delivered a double suplex on the can. Doane set the chair up and he whipped Sabu in, Orton caught him with a drop toe hold driving Sabu's head into the seat of the chair. Doane got another trash can, and he nailed RVD with it over the head. Orton grabbed one as well and nailed Sabu. Sabu backed into the corner, Doane and Orton got RVD, they both whipped him, RVD sprung up onto the second rope, they charged but he back flipped to avoid it. He landed next to Sabu, they both grabbed chairs, Orton and Doane turned around and they were met with a double chair throw to the face and they were down. The tide turned again, Sabu set Doane in the center of the rin, he set a chair as well, he went off the ropes and nailed a triple jump leg drop on Doane. RVD slammed Orton down near the corner and nailed a split legged moonsault. RVD and Sabu looked at each other and they both separated to the floor to grab something. RVD picked up one of the tables and set it on the floor, Sabu meanwhile grabbed a ladder from under the ring he then started dragging the ladder up the ramp and he set it up and then went back to the ring. Sabu set the table in the ring near the corner, he set Doane on the top rope and then starting climbing up as well. He set, he bounced, hooked Doane's head and nailed his trademark Hurricarrana through the table! Fonzie set the table on the floor and RVD set another one up in the ring and he put Orton on it, RVD went up top, he check the direction of the wind Orton got up and nailed him but RVD kicked him back and Orton was again laid on the table. RVD leaped and nailed the Five Star Frog Splash through the table! RVD made the cover, 1.…2.…NO! Stacy pulled RVD's leg to break up the count. RVD was arguing with Stacy, Fonzie came over and blew his whistle right in the ear of Stacy making scream and run away to the other side of the ring.

Sabu dragged Doane to the floor and he put him on the table, Sabu went up on the apron, Sabu pointed up, he bounced off the middle rope with an Asai Moonsault but Doane rolled out of the way and Sabu went crashing through the table. Doane was struggling to get up as RVD continued to work on Orton in the ring. Van Dam threw a chair at Orton, he caught him, RVD went for the Van Daminator but Orton ducked, RVD missed and Orton just KILLS RVD with a chair shot! Doane came in and they started double teaming RVD while Sabu was hurting on the floor. Doane grabbed a chair and set RVD up, he put the chair in front of RVD's face, Orton came off with a dropkick to the chair with a modified Van Daminator. Orton made the cover but RVD just kicked out! Doane and Orton were thinking of what to do next Doane said something to Randy, Doane went to the outside and grabbed Sabu and dragged him up the ramp. Orton had RVD up on the top rope, Orton climbed up as well, he went for a superplex, RVD was blocking it, RVD hooked Orton but he blocked it both men were starting to lose the balance soon they both fell and crotched themselves on the top rope and they fell over and to the floor.

On the ramp Doane was setting Sabu for something, he grabbed the ladder that he left there, Doane was looking down at the side of the stage, Fonzie had run over and was there and began taunting Doane. Doane was arguing with him and he went down to confront Fonzie, he grabbed a hold of Fonzie's shirt, Sabu was getting up and he grabbed a chair, he looked down at them and threw the chair nailing Doane in the back of the head with the chair to knock him down and seemingly out. Fonzie grabbed Doane and set him on a table at the side of the ramp. Sabu set the ladder near the end, Fonzie ran up to the top and held the ladder steady as Sabu climbed up with a chair. SABU MADE IT TO THE TOP, HE SET AND THEN LEAPED WITH THE CHAIR FROM THE LADDER TO THE FLOOR NAILING THE ARABIAN FACEBUSTER ON DOANE THROUGH THE TABLE! HE WENT ABOUT 20-25 FEET TO THE FLOOR! Fonzie was blowing the whistle, fans were going nuts with chants of "HOLY SHIT!" AND "SABU" AND EVEN A FEW "ECW" Both men were out of the match now as Fonzie ran back to the ring as Orton and RVD got up and were exchanging shots in the center of the ring. Orton hit a knee, he went off the ropes, he ducked a RVD clothesline, he came back and they nailed each other with a double clothesline and both were down again. Fonzie and Stacy were banging on the mat to get their guy up, they both slowly got up. RVD got up first and had his back turned to Orton, who was on one knee waiting and setting for the RKO. RVD turned, Orton leaped and hooked his head, but RVD threw him off to the ropes, Orton came back and RVD nailed him with a spin kick. RVD asked for a chair and Fonzie threw one in to him, RVD had it and he nailed Orton with a low dropkick with the chair in the corner. RVD went for a pin but it was broken up again by Stacy who ran in and jumped on RVD, he got up with her on his back, he snapped her over and she was now backing and begging off as RVD approached her, Orton came from behind and low blowed RVD, RVD turned around and got nailed with the RKO! Orton had the win but he decided to pose then check on Stacy as Fonzie got in the ring with a chair and waited for something. Orton got Stacy out of there, he turned around and Fonzie was standing behind him with a chair.

Orton went after him but Fonzie threw the chair at him but he caught it, Orton was backing Fonzie up to the corner, meanwhile RVD was getting up, he leaped to the top rope, Orton took a swing but Fonzie bailed out, Orton turned around, RVD leaped and RVD nailed him with a leaping sidekick to the chair into the face of Orton. Orton was out cold, RVD just had to pin him but he didn't. He signaled to Fonzie, Fonzie grabbed the chair as RVD set Orton in the corner, Fonzie went over and put a chair in Orton's face. RVD went to the other corner and set, RVD started climbing, Stacy grabbed his leg again but he kicked her off and she fell to the floor. RVD continued on up, he got to the top and of course went, "ROB VAN DAM!" HE LEAPED AND NAILED ORTON WITH THE VAN TERMINATOR! RVD pulled him in and pinned him, 1.…2.…3! It's over, the score is now 2-2. Sabu made his way to the ring and they both posed in the center to the approval of the crowd.

Next was Kurt Angle vs. Chris Benoit, I can't do these guys any justice, I have too much respect for them to write a match that I know that they're capable of so I won't write a match detail for this. Anyway Benoit wins to take the lead at 3-2, meaning if the Undertaker wins the series is done. Later on it was the Undertaker taking on Batista, after a hard-fought battle and sensing the agony of defeat, interference sent by Paul Heyman courtesy of Flair Batista was able to get the win and the series tied up at 3-3.

Backstage Dusty was in his office pacing back and forth and there standing with him was his final hope, John Cena and Jeff Hardy with their ladies at their side.

"Alright baby, last chance no interference, just the better team winning, everything relies on you 2. I have enough confidence that you guys can do this. One night then you can hate on each other later."

"I'm ready, I'm just worried about John here he's not mentally here after last Monday are you alright?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." John said dryly.

"John, get your ass in this, I know inside of you that you can do this, I believe in you, if you win tonight you have made the biggest victory in your career, you will save the WWE from the scumbag Paul Heyman. Do it you're the fans, your fellow superstars, for me and more importantly for yourself." Torrie said in the most genuine voice she had.

"What do you mean "if"? We WILL win this match up, I will kick some ass and stand tall, big Dust this is for you, I want to make sure your fat ass gets to stay in that chair, and Jeff one night, we can do this and will do this our way. Come let's go!" John said intensely as they all 4 left leaving Dusty feeling confident.

Meanwhile in the Dangerous Evolution locker room, the whole team was sitting down as CM Punk and HHH were standing and staring across from each other with Paul Heyman in the middle explaining the situation.

"I know we have a little problem between you 2 from last Monday. Now Punk we may have over reacted to your situation a little too much, but all is forgiven just remember you and Cena are on different sides, he's your opponent and this man is your partner, you can't ask for a better partner. I want you guys to get along then we can use and rule this place, understood?" Paul E. said as Punk and HHH just stared.

"I understand, by the way I'm not stupid I know he's my partner and Cena the opponent. I know what's at stake, and I will do whatever it takes to win, and of course that promise you gave me." Punk said.

"What promise would that be?" HHH asked.

"Don't matter or concern u." Punk said.

"Whatever, just remember listen and follow me and we'll win for sure, just try to keep up." HHH said as he walked out leaving Punk pissed off as everyone patted him on the back to relax him as he walked out with Paul E. right behind him.

It was now time for the final match in the series to determine who will control the WWE, the series is tied at 3-3, and this was the final match with 2 teams that are going in different directions as far as teamwork is concerned.

Out first was Jeff Hardy with Trish Stratus, he was ready, he got in and waited for his partner, John Cena's music hit and out he came fired up like never before with Torrie standing there smiling as John was going back and forth firing up the crowd. John made his way down, and got in and he posed for a second, then he got ready with Jeff as they slapped and shook hands as they waited side by side for their opponents. HHH came out first, did his whole 3 minute entrance as he waited in the opposite corner for his partner. CM Punk's music hit and there was an uproar from the crowd as they cheered this guy that walked out with Paul Heyman. Punk got in and posed before standing next to HHH in their corner. Both teams stood in their corner and discussed final strategy.

Hardy and HHH were going to start this one, they locked up, HHH gave Hardy a knee to the gut, and nailed some rights to back him up to the corner. HHH whipped Hardy to the ropes, Hardy hit the turnbuckle, HHH charged but Hardy hit him with a reverse elbow, HHH staggered back, Jeff went on the second turnbuckle and nailed HHH with a missile dropkick to knock him down. HHH got up, Jeff nailed him with a forearm, then a clothesline, and then a heel kick and HHH backed into his corner. Punk reached down and smacked HHH signifying a tag. HHH looked shocked as Punk got in, Hardy was in his corner and he asked Cena if he wanted Punk. Cena tagged in and it was Cena and Punk once again. Punk and Cena circled each other, Punk extended his hand and Cena accepted it this time to a pop as they locked up. Punk got a waist lock, Cena with a standing switch, Punk reversed it with a hammerlock, Cena took down the leg but Punk pushed him off, Cena charged but Punk caught him with a side headlock. Punk held on to it, Cena made his way up and he shoved Punk off to the ropes, Punk came back and nailed a shoulder block to knock him down, Punk went off the ropes again, Cena dropped down, Punk came back and Cena nailed a back drop, then a hip toss, and then a slam then a cover for a 2. Cena grabbed the arm with an arm wringer, he backed him into his corner, he told Jeff to tag him, Jeff slapped him in the shoulder as Cena held onto the arm, Jeff went off the second rope and nailed an axe handle on the arm of Punk. Jeff held on to the arm and tagged Cena again, Cena grabbed arm and continued to work on it. Punk thumbed Cena in the eye and went over and tagged in HHH, HHH charged at Cena but he got caught in an arm drag, then another and another. Cena tagged in Jeff, Cena slammed HHH down, Cena and Jeff nailed with a fist drop-somersault combo on HHH. Punk came in and they nailed him with a double hip toss, then Cena slammed Hardy onto Punk crushing his ribs as HHH and Punk rolled to the outside leaving Hardy and Cena in the ring to play to the crowd.

On the outside, Punk and HHH were regrouping with Paul Heyman as Paul E. gave them some words of advice and encouragement. Punk and HHH were arguing on the outside about what was going on. HHH shoved past Punk and got back into the ring. HHH charged at Hardy but he drop toed holded him down and Hardy grabbed a side headlock. Hardy tagged in Cena and Cena kicked HHH in the head while he was in the headlock. Cena grabbed one as well on HHH. HHH shoved him off, Cena came back and nailed a shoulder block, he bounced off the ropes again but Punk nailed a knee to the back of Cena to stop and knock him down. HHH grabbed him and dragged him to the corner and tagged in Punk. Punk looked at Cena and told HHH that this was all him. Punk took over with stomps on Cena's back, he picked up Cena and whipped him and Punk nailed a huge back drop on Cena hurting the back even more. Punk picked him up and nailed a back breaker and a cover but only got a 2. Punk got a front facelock and tagged in HHH who came off the middle rope with a shot to the back of Cena. HHH picked him up and nailed another back breaker. HHH made a cover but again got a 2, HHH backed him into the corner, he fired Cena to the opposite corner and Cena bounced off the turnbuckles HARD and he hit the mat. HHH made the cover but got a 2. HHH dropped an elbow on the back of Cena and then tagged in Punk, Punk got in, snapmared Cena over and applied a rear chinlock pushing his knee into the back of Cena and wrenched back. Jeff was getting the crowd going to help Cena get up, Cena started fighting up, he hit 2 elbows but Punk pulled him down. HHH tagged in and he whipped in Cena, Cena ducked the clothesline but got caught with a HUGE spine buster and immediately made the cover for a 2 count. Punk tagged back in and he whipped Cena to the corner, Cena charged out of the corner with a rush of adrenaline and knocked Punk down with a clothesline and both men were down.

HHH and Hardy were trying to get their partner to tag them as they reached out. Cena and Punk were crawling to the corner, Punk tagged HHH, and Cena tagged in Hardy! Hardy came in and knocked HHH several times with quick hard shots. He knocked Punk off the apron, Hardy took HHH down and nailed a leg drop to the nuts, and then rolled him up for a 2. Hardy was nailing everyone in sight, he bounced off the ropes and knocked HHH down one more time with a flying forearm, he grabbed HHH and set for the twist of fate, Punk came from the outside and dragged Hardy out of the ring and knocked him down. HHH distracted the ref, Punk grabbed a chair and used the edge of it to drive into the side of the neck of Hardy, Punk threw him back in. HHH tagged in Punk who began to work on the neck of Hardy. He picked him up and nailed a few elbows on the back of the neck of Hardy, he snapped him over and nailed a dropkick to the back of the head. HHH tagged back in and he whipped Hardy in, Hardy ducked his clothesline but HHH came back with the Harley Race-like knee to the face. HHH made the cover but Hardy kicked out, HHH then applied a neck vice to continue to work on the neck. Cena started getting the crowd going and Hardy was going to fire up but HHH let go and started stomping on the neck on Hardy.

Punk tagged in again, he cockily picked up Hardy, Hardy fired up with shots and knocked him down, he now had the opening to tag Cena and Cena was waiting and ready but he didn't go over there instead he continued to work on Punk, Hardy went off the ropes but HHH nailed him in the back of the neck with a shot. Cena was frustrated he had the chance to tag him but he didn't. Punk the gave him some stiff kicks to the neck, and then applied a reverse chinlock. Cena again tried pumping up the crowd to help Jeff, Jeff fired up and nailed a few elbows to escape and then he knocked Punk down again. Cena reached and called for a tag but Jeff seemed to ignore him, he bounced off the ropes but Paul E. tripped him from the outside. Cena was beyond frustrated and angry now as he turned towards Trish and Torrie and they didn't know what was up. Punk and HHH continued to work on the neck of Hardy with shots to the neck. HHH whipped him but it got reversed and Hardy set his head down and HHH nailed the face buster and then a clothesline to knock him down. Cena was on the apron pacing and was wanting a tag so badly. HHH whipped Hardy again, HHH caught him in a sleeper but Hardy quickly threw him off and they collided with a huge thud. Cena was begging for a tag, Hardy was slowing making his way towards the corner, Cena was reaching, Hardy was within a few inches but HHH grabbed his leg, and tried to pull him back, Hardy took his other leg and nailed a spin kick to knock HHH down, Punk came into the ring and the ref to put him back to the corner. Jeff made the tag to Cena, Punk got out of the ring and the ref ran over and pushed Cena back, HE DIDN'T SEE THE TAG! Cena couldn't believe it as HHH dragged Hardy away, Cena was arguing to the ref, Cena had had enough and threw his arms as if to say forget it.

CENA WALKED OUT OF THE RING AND STARTED GOING UP THE RAMP, HE WAS LEAVING! The crowd booed him as Torrie ran over to talk to him they stopped half way up the ramp and they could be heard talking about what was going on, he was apparently upset that Jeff didn't tag him sooner. Torrie was convincing him to go back and finish it, Hardy meanwhile had managed to escape and nail Punk and HHH with a double clothesline. Hardy even though no one was in the corner he still went over there. Cena was watching him, Torrie was convincing to go back as did the crowd. He saw Jeff getting closer, he thought for a second then ran back to the ring and got to his corner and Jeff tagged him in!

Cena came in and nailed Punk and HHH with multiple clotheslines, Cena hit a shoulder block on Punk and a fisherman's buster on HHH. Punk came over and Cena nailed him with the proto-bomb, Cena hit the five knuckle shuffle on Punk, HHH came over and was caught up in a fireman's carry, Cena nailed the FU on HHH! Cena made the cover, 1.…2.….NO! Punk tried to break it but Cena moved and Punk nailed HHH! Hardy came flying in and clotheslined Punk taking both of them out of the ring. Cena then locked in the STFU on HHH in the center of the ring. HHH was fighting, he has tapped out before to this, HHH was about to tap but Punk came flying in and broke it up to save the match. Punk picked up Cena and set for the Welcome to Chicago, but Hardy came in and nailed Punk and they were fighting, HHH nailed Cena and set for the Pedigree, Hardy had his back to them, Punk attempted a clothesline on Hardy but he ducked and he nailed HHH again! Punk and Hardy were on the floor Punk then sent Jeff into the steel steps.

Cena set the Game up on the top rope, Paul E. ran around to the other side of them to distract the ref for something. Punk came in with a chair he was about to nail Cena, but Hardy grabbed the chair and nailed Punk in the gut, he swung the chair but Punk ducked and Hardy hit Cena in the lower back and kidney area. Punk then grabbed Hardy and nailed the Pepsi Twist to take Hardy down. Punk moved HHH out of the way as HHH came off the top rope and went to the floor, PUNK THEN CLIMBED THE ROPES, HE GRABBED CENA AND NAILED THE PEPSI PLUNGE ON CENA! Punk hurt his knees with it and he was clutching it. HHH CAME IN AND PINNED CENA, 1.…2.….3! IT'S OVER! THE DANGEROUS EVOLUTION HAS WON THE POWER BY WINNING THE SERIES 3-4. PUNK COULDN'T BELIEVE IT HHH STOLE HIS WIN BUT IT DIDN'T MATTER SINCE THEY WON THE POWER. Punk then got up and got in the face of HHH and they were jawing back at each other Paul E. separated them and told them the benefits of winning the other members ran down to separate them as they were happy with the win but bigger problems were on the horizon as they argued back to the locker room area.

In the ring Cena made his way to his feet dazed Hardy was really hurting and still down, Cena looked down on him and he knew he needed help, Cena looked at him and then walked away leaving Hardy by himself as Cena walked to the back with Torrie behind him and Trish tending to Jeff in the ring as she looked at John pissed off.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT BETWEEN THESE 2?

A/N: Done with the first part, I decided that since that the only people reading this are wrestling fans I decided that the main event will be its own chapter next. I took some ideas from the past to this match specifically Survivor Series 92 when Mr. Perfect Curt Hennig walked away from Randy Savage only to come back and help. Anyways this will be the last time I will let Punk use the Pepsi Plunge since he doesn't use it anymore, #1 I think he said it messed up his knees and of course HHH uses the Pedigree, anyway next chapter the WWE Title will be decided as Shelton Benjamin defends against Edge and Christian, who will come out on top?


	14. Finish Summerslam

Chapter 14: Finish Summerslam

Summerslam was drawing to a close but not before we have the WWE Championship match between the champion, Shelton Benjamin and his 2 challengers, Edge and Christian. But first we will look at the Dangerous Evolution's celebration.

In now Paul Heyman's office, the Dangerous Evolution was celebrating with a big party of booze and women, everyone was having a good time except Punk who still looked pissed off and was thinking about something, so he sat down next to Paul E.

"Punk, have some fun we won!"

"No, _I _won the match for us, but it was stolen by the guy over there telling everyone he did all the work and was solely responsible for the win tonight."

"He's just caught up, I know you did the work and got the win."

"That's right, now about that promise you made me."

"What promise?"

"The promise that if I got along with that dirt bag I get a shot at the WWE Title, now I want my title match tomorrow night!"

"Okay I'll make an announcement right now!" Paul E. stood up on his desk and called for everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce that tomorrow night we will see CM Punk will take on……….JEFF HARDY!" Everyone applauded except Punk who just stared a hole into Paul E. and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell was that? I want my title shot, not a guy I have beaten before."

"Alright, here's the deal, you TAKE OUT Jeff Hardy for good, I can't stand the guy, and I want him gone, so tomorrow I want him down IN HIS HOMETOWN and out and I think you know what you must do." Punk nodded as he knew but Paul E. could tell something was on his mind as if to say, "then what do I get after that?" Paul E. responded, "Don't worry, after you do the deed you get the title shot the following week." Punk looked at him then left the room to think about the situation.

Elsewhere John Cena was again leaving the arena without changing, Torrie chased after him and he stopped as she began to talk.

"John, don't let this get to you either, I know this was tough and it was probably the tougher loss you've taken and I'm sorry about it but you have to continue on and think about the future and how you can make yourself better after this. Like tomorrow night, Jeff takes on Punk and you know he will have backup but Jeff needs backup will you help him?"

"I will help him don't worry, he will be victorious now I'm going to leave, you go catch a ride with someone else I just need to be alone." John said as he left leaving Torrie looking on concerned.

Next up was the MAIN EVENT, out first was Edge probably the most focused Superstar of the night, knowing this could be his final shot at the title, Christian was next as he made his way through the crowd with Tomko behind him as usual. Edge and Christian started jawing in the ring, Shelton Benjamin was next but he didn't want any fancy introductions, he sprinted to the ring, he waited on the apron, Edge and Christian turned around and Shelton nailed him with a springboard double clothesline, Shelton was up on his feet, Shelton started pounding on both of them with rights and lefts and backhanded shots. Shelton was on fire first knocking Christian out of the ring, leaving him and Edge in the ring. Shelton whipped Edge in, and caught him with a back body drop, then a clothesline, and then a back elbow. Shelton slammed him down and bounced off the ropes and nailed a leg drop and made a cover and only got a 2. Shelton picked him up but Edge had enough, and he broke the grip and started nailing right hands, Shelton fired back with some, Christian was climbing the turnbuckles, they turned around and Christian leaped and nailed them both with a huge cross body on both. He made the pin but they easily threw him off, Christian nailed Shelton with a spin kick to knock him down and then another clothesline to knock Edge down as well. Edge rolled out of the ring to get his head straight leaving Christian and Shelton in the ring.

Christian started pounding on Shelton to try and keep him down, Christian backed him in a corner, Christian nailed some rights and the lefts to the gut and the face. Christian whipped him to the other corner, Christian followed up with a clothesline, Christian whipped him again but Shelton reversed it and Christian hit the turnbuckles. Shelton charged with a Stinger Splash, Christian moved, Shelton hit the buckles, Christian backed away, he turned around but Edge came back with a heel kick on Christian to knock him down. Edge went after Shelton immediately and started going crazy with repeated rights to Benjamin. Edge dragged him to the center and slammed him down, Edge bounced off the ropes and nailed an elbow. Edge made the cover but only got a 2. Edge picked him up and hit some right hands, Edge whipped Benjamin in, Benjamin reversed it, and Benjamin nailed a huge back drop and then knocked him down with a back elbow. Benjamin picked him up, Edge though decided to do something else and then delivered a Northern Lights Suplex on Shelton, Shelton kicked out, Edge went on top of him for another pin but Benjamin rolled his shoulder, Shelton tried to bridge up but Edge was blocking it, Christian was climbing the turnbuckles, Christian leaped with a frog splash on Edge but with the impact also crushed Shelton who was under Edge! Christian had a pin but they threw him off as Shelton rolled around in pain holding on to his ribs. Edge rolled out of the ring, Christian waited for Shelton to get up, Christian then told Tomko to set it up. Tomko went under the ring and pulled out a table, Tomko set it up by the aisle way as Christian went back to work on Shelton. He took Shelton to the floor and then rammed him into the barricade back first. Christian grabbed him and attempted a suplex on the floor but Shelton was blocking it. Shelton reversed it and suplexed Christian on the floor! Shelton got up, he turned around and there was Edge charging him and Edge speared him into the steel steps! Edge for the second time has nailed one of his opponents just as they turn around. Edge grabbed Shelton and threw him in and pinned him for a 2 count.

Edge continued to hammer away at Shelton, Edge picked him and delivered a back suplex on the injured back of Shelton. Edge tried another pin but he kicked out again. Edge then applied a camel clutch again focusing on the back. Edge keep pulling back, Shelton was hurting, Shelton then started fighting back up but Edge jumped on his back to send him back down and then re-applied the clutch. Shelton slowly fighting his way up, he picked up Edge and had him on his back, Shelton started walking around, he turned around and Christian was perched on the top rope, Christian leaped and nailed a cross body on Shelton driving Edge and Shelton to the mat and made the cover. They threw him off again, Shelton and Edge got up quickly and nailed a double clothesline on Christian to knock him down again. Shelton nailed Edge with a Kawada kick and then hooked him and nailed a DDT on Edge, Shelton made a cover but only got a 2.

Shelton started climbing the turnbuckles, he was waiting Edge got up and leaned back into the ropes to crotch Benjamin. Edge started climbing up, he hooked Benjamin and nailed a huge Superplex, Edge made a cover but Benjamin kicked out. Edge went to a corner and then set down and prepared for a spear on Benjamin, Christian was on the floor and he hooked Edge's legs and then pulled him back, crotching him on the ringpost. Edge was hurting, Christian ran as Benjamin got up and he attempted a spear on Benjamin but Benjamin leaped over him and Christian crashed into the turnbuckles, Benjamin rolled up Christian, 1.…2.…NO! Christian kicked out. Benjamin nailed Christian in the gut and whipped him to the corner but Christian reversed it and Benjamin leaped to the top rope and nailed Christian with a clothesline. Shelton waited for Christian to get up, Christian got up and Shelton went for the T-Bone but Christian was elbowing him to get out, Shelton broke the grip but still knocked Christian down with a big right hand.

Edge came back in and nailed Benjamin, he set him up for what looked like a side suplex, but he held him, Christian got up and hooked Benjamin's head and they hit a side suplex-reverse DDT combo on Benjamin just like when they were a tag team. Edge and Christian looked at each other, Christian shoved Edge and pinned Benjamin, Edge pulled him off and he pinned Shelton but Christian pulled him off, then they started arguing with each other. Shelton slowly made his way up he charged both of them but they ducked their heads and back dropped Shelton all the way to the floor and through the table on the floor! Shelton was laid out and he seemed out of the match and on the verge of losing his title right here, right now!

That left Edge and Christian in the ring staring at each other, they went face to face, it seemed that one of them will walk out as the new WWE Champion, they started trading right hands in the center of the ring, Edge got the advantage after a boot to the gut, Edge whipped Christian to the ropes, Christian ducked a clothesline, and came back with a flying forearm to Edge. Christian picked him up but Edge thumbed him in the eyes, Edge grabbed him and hooked him with THE DOWNWARD SPIRAL! Edge made the cover, 1.…2.…NO! He hasn't done that in years! Edge picked him up and hooked his head and went for the Edgeucution but Christian spun out and hooked him and hooked his head and pulled his head down onto his knee. Christian made the cover but only got a 2, Christian started climbing the turnbuckles, Edge got up and Christian nailed him with a missile dropkick to knock Edge down, Christian made another cover but Edge kicked out again. Christian picked him up and set for the Unprettier but Edge pushed him off and shoved Christian into the turnbuckles, Christian hit them hard he turned around and Edge nailed Christian with a HUGE SPEAR! Edge made the cover, 1.….2.…NO! Edge couldn't believe it and was about to tear his hair out. Edge picked him and set for a suplex, Christian escaped and got behind him and set and nailed the Unprettier! Cover, 1.….2.….NO! Christian couldn't believe and was screaming in anger.

Christian again started climbing the turnbuckles, Edge was still down, Christian was waiting, all of a sudden Shelton Benjamin came out of nowhere and leaped to the top and hooked Christian for a suplex but he blocked, Christian tried to push Benjamin down, but he wouldn't go, Shelton got the advantage, he hooked Christian for the T-Bone from the top! Christian was blocking it, Edge came back and went to the second rope and got under Benjamin for an Electric Chair. Benjamin stitched his grip from the T-Bone to a belly-to-belly suplex. EDGE PULLED BACK WITH THE ELECTRIC CHAIR, BENJAMIN HAD CHRISTIAN AND THEY ALL WENT CRASHING DOWN HARD! EDGE ELECTRIC CHAIRED BENJAMIN AND BENJAMIN BELLY-TO-BELLYED CHRISTIAN OVER HALF WAY ACROSS THE RING! The crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT!" All 3 men were down and out and probably shouldn't continue. Edge was the first to start stirring he draped an arm over Benjamin, 1.…2.…NO! Edge crawled over to Christian and draped an arm over him, 1.….2.….NO! Everyone still alive.

Edge got up and set for the spear again, Benjamin was the first to get up, Edge charged, Shelton side-stepped him but Edge put on the brake and stopped himself from hitting the buckles, Edge went after Benjamin but Benjamin hooked and nailed him the T-Bone! Cover, 1.…2.…NO! Benjamin was frustrated and beaten, Christian managed to get up and nailed Benjamin from behind and knocked him out of the ring. Christian waited for Edge to get up and Christian nailed Edge with the SPEAR! Christian, 1.….2.….NO! Christian called for a chair, Tomko gave one to him since it was a triple threat there had to be a winner and there was no DQ. Edge was out face first on the mat, Christian went over and was going to nail him in the head as he laid there but Edge rolled away and Christian hit the mat with the chair and hurt his hands doing so. Edge grabbed the chair and nailed Christian with it in the head. He made another cover, 1.…2.…NO! Edge didn't know what to do now. Edge grabbed the chair and set it on the mat, he grabbed Christian and went for the Edgeucution on the chair! Christian blocked it, he then slammed Edge face first onto the chair, he hooked him and nailed the Unprettier on the chair! Edge was out, Christian then started climbing the turnbuckles with the chair in his hands, Benjamin again came from out of nowhere, he leaped to the top rope and then kicked Christian in the face driving the chair into Christian's face knocking all the way to the floor and on top on Tomko and Christian was out!

Benjamin turned around Edge again charged with the spear, Benjamin again side-stepped him and Edge crashed into the turnbuckles. Benjamin set for the T-Bone but Edge took him over to avoid it, Edge charged with a clothesline, Benjamin ducked and grabbed waistlock, Edge with a standing switch, Benjamin went for a back elbow but Edge ducked and he hooked him for another Northern Light Suplex, but Benjamin lifted him up, he shifted his body to the side and hooked Edge and nailed the T-Bone! 1.….2.…3! It's Over!

Benjamin has done again, he struggled up to his feet and raised his title to many applause and of course some boos. Christian was making his through the crowd with Tomko helping him as Shelton was in the ring all by himself to celebrate his victory as Summerslam went to a close!

A/N: Whew! Well that's over and let's move on hope you enjoyed it, review, and here's the preview:

_Tomorrow night is the first night under the Paul Heyman administration, CM Punk battles Jeff Hardy, what's next for Benjamin, Edge and Christian?_


	15. What Was That?

Chapter 15: What Was That?

The night after Summerslam almost everyone is upset over the fact that Paul Heyman has the power now, plus Shelton Benjamin retained his title in a hard fought battle over Edge and Christian, so what's next? Tonight CM Punk battles Jeff Hardy and Paul Heyman has given Punk orders to destroy and finish Jeff Hardy's career.

Backstage in Paul Heyman's office CM Punk was getting ready with Paul E. watching over him and of course HHH there as well.

"Now I don't need to explain the situation here, as I told you last night, you have to end the career of Jeff Hardy tonight, I want him out of here, I don't like him, his attitude, and I don't like his slutty girlfriend I want him gone understand me?" Paul E. explained.

"I understand, plus I have a plan on what to do to him to learn his lesson and become a change person and then you will give me what I want and that's a title shot."

"Yeah, yeah you get your little title shot, just follow orders of the boss and everything will be fine and just to be sure we'll be there as in me and Paul E. there at ringside. That way you can't screw up because we've seen you mess up when you're on your own, believe us YOU NEED OUR HELP!" HHH screamed that last sentence in Punk's face as they just stared at each other.

Jeff Hardy was getting ready with Trish as usual.

"U ready to go?" Trish asked.

"Yeah but I'm still going to need some help tonight, the only problem is that everyone seems busy tonight."

"Everyone except one guy, you're so called friend and partner John Cena."

"Don't be mad at him, I can understand his frustration last night but the point is that WE lost the match together." Just as he said that John Cena and Torrie walked in.

"Listen Jeff, last night, I did lose it, I lost my composure, I lost my focus, and I lost the match, and I'm here to say sorry. Also I know you're in a situation tonight, don't worry I have back even though we're not partners anymore don't worry I will have your back tonight." John said extending his hand, Jeff looked at Trish but she wasn't sure he could trust him, Jeff looked at his hand and then shook Cena's hand, Jeff patted him on the shoulder on his way out, Trish looked at him with and sneered at him a little as Cena looked at her confused as they left leaving Torrie and John alone.

"John what's wrong with you? Earlier you seemed upset and angry at Jeff now you're agreeing to help him, what's the real deal here?" Torrie asked.

"Okay, I can't lie to you I was upset but I thought about it more and I realized that I was wrong and I needed to be the bigger man here and take the blame, there's the honest truth." John said looking Torrie right in the eyes. "And believe me tonight the better man will win."

CM Punk was the first man out and he was followed by Paul Heyman and HHH, Punk didn't look happy about them coming with him. Jeff Hardy made his way next with Trish right by him.

Hardy ran into the ring and Punk met him as he slid in and started pounding on him, Punk picked him up, he whipped Hardy into the ropes but Hardy came back with a clothesline and another to knock Punk down. Hardy picked him up and slammed him down again and nailed a somersault onto Punk and covered him for a 2. Hardy waited for him to get up, Hardy bounced off the ropes but HHH tripped him up from the outside and Hardy was down. Punk came over and started stomping on him, Punk whipped him to the ropes, he caught Hardy and what looked to be a back drop but didn't turn him over instead he took a step back and Hardy landed on his stomach. Punk made the cover for a 2. Punk picked him up and set him and nailed a vertical suplex. Punk picked him up again and threw him to the floor. HHH and Paul E. came over to attack Hardy but Punk went out there as well and called them off and told them to stay back as he grabbed Hardy. He went to whip Hardy into the steel steps but Hardy reversed it and sent Punk into the steps. Hardy grabbed Punk and slammed his head onto the steps, Paul E. tried to come over but Hardy threatened him, Paul E. went into the ring, the ref was telling to get out. As they argued HHH came up from behind Hardy and pushed him from and sent Hardy into the guardrail and Hardy's ribs hit hard onto the rail. Punk didn't see it as he got up and saw HHH telling him to take advantage on the situation. Punk saw Hardy holding his ribs so he went for it with stomps. He picked him up and then rammed him back first into the apron, then turned him around and rammed his back into the guardrail, then to the apron, then threw him ribs first into the guardrail again. Punk threw him back in the ring with Paul E. back on the floor next to HHH discussing something.

Punk went back to work on the ribs, he backed him into a corner and started kneeing Hardy in the ribs, he whipped Hardy into the other side with a lot of force, Hardy hit the turnbuckles hard and was down holding his ribs and his back. Punk picked him up and delivered another vertical suplex. Punk picked him up again and nailed a side suplex and made a cover for a 2. Punk picked him up again and nailed a back suplex, Punk then started dropping knees on the back of Jeff Hardy. He grabbed him and snapmared him over and dropkicked him in the back instead of the head. Hardy was writhing in pain, Punk made the cover for yet another 2. Punk was getting frustrated.

Punk then applied a camel clutch again working on the back. Hardy tried to get the fans going to help him up, Hardy starts fighting up but Punk released the hold first and then rammed his back into the turnbuckles. Punk turned him around and then nailed some shoulder blocks to the back of Hardy. Punk set him up on the top turnbuckle, he set and nailed a HUGE super back suplex. Punk immediately went for the cover, 1.…2.….NO! Punk pounded the mat in frustration, Heyman was screaming at him to finish him now! Punk grabbed him again and backed him into a corner, he whipped Hardy into the opposite corner, Hardy had enough strength the climb the ropes and nail Punk with Whisper In The Wind and both men were down.

Paul E. and HHH were screaming and banging on the mat to get Punk up, Punk was getting up as was Hardy. Punk attempted a right hand but Hardy blocked it and nailed one on Punk, Punk tried again but Hardy blocked it and nailed him again, then another shot and one more. Hardy whipped him into the ropes, Punk came back and Hardy hip tossed him over, Punk came over again and Hardy back dropped Punk but it hurt him as well because he used his back. Hardy double legged him down nailed the leg drop onto his balls. Punk got up and was backed into a corner, Hardy followed him and nailed some rights, he whipped Punk to the other corner and followed up with a clothesline, he set Punk onto the top turnbuckle, he followed him up there, he got to the top rope and nailed a hurricaranna on Punk and they were both down again. Hardy again couldn't make the cover because it hurt his back as well, Hardy eventually made the cover for only a 2 because he waited too long. Jeff Hardy started to climb up the turnbuckles again, Paul E. jumped onto the apron and grabbed Hardy's leg. That bought enough time for Punk to get up and nailed Hardy with a right hand, he climbed up as well, he hooked Hardy up and nailed a huge superplex on Hardy sending both men crashing to the mat. Punk hurt himself as well, so he stalled before making the cover, 1.…2.…NO!

HHH seemed more mad than anybody for some reason, Punk got up and grabbed Hardy, he set up for the Uranage, Hardy elbowed out, he went for the twist of fate, he was about to drop him but Punk threw him off and Hardy crashed into the ref and the ref was down. Hardy turned and Punk grabbed him again for the Uranage but Hardy blocked it again and this time he nailed the Twist Of Fate! But there was no ref and Hardy knew it, Paul E. ran I and Hardy grabbed him, HHH ran in with a chair, he nailed Hardy in the back with the chair and then he left the ring and revived the ref. Punk didn't see anything of that, he just grabbed Hardy, he hooked him and nailed Welcome To Chicago! Punk made the cover as the ref came over, 1.…2.…3! Over, Jeff's back couldn't take anymore.

Paul E. and HHH ran in to congratulate Punk, Punk got up and celebrated his victory, he was about to leave but Paul E. stopped him and told him something.

"No, I told you to do the job right."

"He's down, out and hurting, I've done my part."

"No, you know what you must do." Punk looked frustrated as Paul E. made a signal to the back and out came the rest of the Dangerous Evolution carrying something big that's covered in a black tarp. They put it in the ring and then the lights went out.

The lights were out for a while then they finally came on and the crowd was shocked at what they saw in the ring. Jeff Hardy was tied up to the Straight Edge X and his arms and legs were tied down with barbed wire and Punk was standing in front of him and the Dangerous Evolution all on the floor. Punk looked in the eyes of the beaten Jeff Hardy and thought that this was enough so he again tried to leave but Paul E. stopped him with a mic in his hands telling Punk he can't leave till he delivers the goods so Punk grabbed the mic and got himself ready for this.

"Jeff Hardy, you have lost the battle and the war, now you will lose your pride and dignity. See you have lived a life that I am against, you live off booze, drugs and women, I have to change that, this lesson you've just learned is that you will never be successful with all of those things in your life. You are not going to succeed, you will never be a winner you will never be CM Punk! Remember it's Straight Edge it means I'm Better Than YOU!" Punk then slapped him in the face.

The Dangerous Evolution got in with HHH with the sledgehammer and Orton with a chair, Orton took the chair and hit the defenseless Hardy in the head with it, HHH stepped in and nailed Hardy in the ribs with the sledgehammer, he aimed and nailed him in the head as well. Trish ran down and tried to reason with them to stop but they just laughed and smirked at her as she stood at ringside concerned as she keep looking back hoping for John Cena or someone to come.

Soon enough John Cena came running down with a chair in his hands, he got near the ring and the Dangerous Evolution turned their attention to him waiting for him to come in, Cena stopped near the apron. He looked in the ring, he made around and was still on the floor, he set the chair down and sat in it as he told them to continue on with what they were doing. Evolution looked at him shocked then they just began laying waste to Hardy with rights and lefts. Trish went to Cena and tried to talk to him but he just keep staring in the ring. Evolution then left still looking at Cena confused.

Cena then got in the ring and looked the limp Hardy in the face and he was disgusted with what he saw. He just stared at Hardy, he then went behind the X that he was tied to, he then tipped it over and Hardy fell face first onto the mat. Cena then stomped on the X to put more pain on Hardy. He stopped and then looked down at him with no emotion, the crowd booed him as he started to make his way out of the ring, Trish came in and looked at Cena with hatred as paramedics came down, Cena walked up the ramp and was met by Torrie but he just walked past her. Hardy was strapped to a stretcher and taken out of the arena.

Backstage CM Punk was alone with Paul Heyman in his office.

"See that's what I'm talking about, you did your job right, and there's nothing I can give you for it."

"No see you're wrong, you need to cash in on that favor, you will give me MY WWE TITLE MATCH! I want it NEXT WEEK IN MY HOMETOWN OF CHICAGO! And Paul E. if you don't give it to me HHH will feel my wrath next, so what do you say?"

"Fine, next week you get your title match against Shelton Benjamin in Chicago!" Punk smiled and left to get cleaned up as HHH entered the room.

"Next week, you know what to do right?" HHH asked and Paul E. nodded.

Cena was walking his way out of the arena towards his car with Torrie trying to get him to talk, he just got in and closed the door on Torrie. He rolled down his window, and Torrie thought she had a chance to talk to him but he just looked at her and then drove off leaving Torrie looking in disbelief.

Shelton Benjamin came out with his WWE Title to briefly address the crowd on everything that's happening.

"Last night, I went through my toughest challenge as champion taking on 2 of the best in the business and survived. Edge, Christian I know you're both not here tonight because of the injures you both sustained but from the bottom of my heart I want to thank you both for giving me a hell of a fight last night. Now next week CM Punk wants to take control of the WWE and the only way he and Paul E. can is to take the title from me, well Punk that's not going to happen after all the battles I've been through I will be ready and I still will be the WWE Champion!"

Then the lights went off then a spotlight flashed onto the top of the titantron and CM Punk was standing on it flashing the "X" and then motioning that the belt will be his, Shelton looked at him intensely and these 2 will battle next week for the WWE Championship!

A/N: Damn 2 weeks since I have updated, I've been busy with school and work so but it's all good because I got one out hopefully it's to your liking. Anyway I've got to get some sleep for school so here's the preview:

_Next Week: Paul E. will announce the next challenger after CM Punk for the WWE Championship. Also John Cena will explain his actions. Then CM Punk challenges Shelton Benjamin for the WWE Championship in a match that will be taken to the limits!_


	16. Shelton Benjamin vs CM Punk

A/N: I don't own WWE or its characters.

Chapter 16: Shelton Benjamin vs. CM Punk

RAW was live from Chicago, Illinois and we have a big night here tonight, first John Cena will explain his actions from last week when he attacked and turned his back on Jeff Hardy. Then in the main event, the hometown boy CM Punk gets the opportunity of a lifetime and Paul E's promise to give CM Punk what he wants. CM Punk will battle Shelton Benjamin for the WWE Title.

First up we go to the ring, the lights are dimmed and the spotlight is in the center and John Cena is sitting there on a stool with the mic in his hands and loud boos from the crowd.

"For the past 4 years I've done nothing but give my all, I've sacrificed my body, health and career on the line. And who did I do it for, I did it for you! You people, I gave everything I had to entertain you guys, and what did I get for it? You people booed me, you disrespected me and you turned your backs on me. And the one person that led it was Jeff Hardy! Okay at first I actually considered this guy a friend and a decent partner. But then I started realizing the more I hung out with him his real motive. He was using me, he used me to get into the main event, he wanted to steal the spotlight from me and more importantly he wanted to steal MY fans away from me. He succeeded because you all turned your backs on me! He was jealous of my success, my fans, my ABILITY and my girl. He turned Torrie against me, she supported him more than me and I already told her this and she's not here because I told her not to come here tonight. Jeff changed also because of his slut of a girlfriend brainwashing him and she's responsible for everything that has happened: The breakup of our tag team, the mistrust in our team and of course she's responsible for what happened to Jeff Hardy last week. He's in the hospital because of her not me, he proves just how big of a loser he really is. He's the reason we lost all those matches, it was him, not me, he couldn't accept his role as second and weak link of the team, all he had to do was stay back and let me do the work but no he had to take all the glory and look where it got him. I've held the WWE Championship, I'm the most popular superstar in history of this company, and I'm not going to play second fiddle to a guy that paints himself and hasn't achieved anything. I carried this company on my back, something Jeff Hardy could never do! Jeff, I know you're listening with that little bitch right next to you, if you decide to come back and confront me, I'll make sure that you will never come back again."

The lights came on and Paul E's music played and out came the man in charge, he got in and got in the face of John Cena.

"John let me be the first to congratulate you on what you did last week, you got rid of Jeff Hardy. As a matter of fact I have put Jeff Hardy on medical suspension and if he doesn't show up in 3 weeks, he will fired and it will be legal. Now on to you, sir, see you accomplished what I wanted. You may have not have done the heavy work but you allowed it to happen. So for that I'm going to reward you, Unforgiven is 3 weeks away and we need a main event, so I'm going to put you in the main event, you will challenge for the WWE Championship! You will face the winner of tonight's championship match between the champion, Shelton Benjamin (LOUD BOOS) and the hometown boy, CM PUNK (ERRUPTION). So take the night off and I'll see you next week!" Paul E. left leaving Cena smiling sadistically.

Backstage CM Punk was getting into the zone for the biggest match of his life, Paul E. was there to tell him something.

"Punk listen, we may have not been on the same page recently but I just want to tell you how much of a thrill it's going to be to see you win the title tonight in Chicago. See I saw something in you a long time ago when no one else would give you the chance to shine on a worldwide platform, I gave you the opportunity. Now you're about to become the WWE Champion and this means the world to me."

"And Paul E. I just want to say thank you and it would be an honor for you to come down and watch me and to be in my corner like you always have." Punk extended his hand and they gave a small embrace and then Punk left to get to the ring.

Shelton Benjamin was warming up, he has denied any interviews for the night so he could focus on the title match. He stretched and warmed up as the announcers hyped up how big of a match it was for him and how with Punk still relatively healthy, Shelton still reeling from Summerslam and of course the home field advantage for Punk. Shelton grabbed his title and then left for the ring as well as it was time for the main event! The crowd was ready and buzzing for the start of the match.

Then the lights went out, and then _AFI "Miseria Cantare The Beginning"_ started up with the drums. Then after a little bit CM Punk emerged and the crowd erupted! Paul Heyman was right behind him, CM Punk was charged up, he made his way down the ramp, he then made his way around the ring, smiling, the lights were flickering the beat of the song, he asked the crowd, "WHAT TIME IS IT?" The crowd responded with, "CLOBBERIN TIME!" Punk said, "THE CLOBBERIN TIME!" He made way all around the ring before sliding in the ring, he was one knee, he pounded the mat and exploded up before flashing the "X" The song ended and the lights came on and the crowd was cheering for Punk. Shelton Benjamin's music hit and out he came to the obvious disapproval of the crowd. He was as intense as ever knowing the environment he was in he didn't waste any time he got in and just stood in his corner as the intros were about to happen.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship! Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois (eruption) he is the challenger, weighing in at 222 lbs. CM Punk!" Punk took off his jacket and just raised up the "X"

"And his opponent, from Orangeburg, South Carolina weighing in tonight at 245 lbs. He is the WWE Champion, Shelton Benjamin!" Benjamin took off the title around his waist and raised it to massive boos.

They met in the center and went face to face, no words just staring, Punk then slapped Benjamin in the face, then he backed up. Benjamin shook it off and they stayed in their corners, the bell rang and they circled around. They locked up, Benjamin grabbed a side headlock, he held on to, Punk threw him off into the ropes, Benjamin came back with a shoulder block to knock Punk down and to boos. Benjamin bounced off the ropes again, Punk dropped down, Benjamin came back, Punk leaped over, Benjamin came back and Punk caught him with an arm drag. Benjamin bounced back and Punk caught him again with another one. He went for another one but Benjamin blocked it and Punk was down, Benjamin went for a quick leg but Punk moved and Benjamin landed on his ass, Punk went for a low spin kick but Benjamin dropped away from it. They both got up and they both tried a dropkick and they both missed, they got up, Benjamin threw a clothesline, Punk ducked, Punk turned Benjamin around and snapmared him over, he went for another low kick but Benjamin ducked it again and then backed into a corner and we're at a stalemate as the crowd rose and applauded. They stared at each other and kind of smiled.

They again circled around but this time they slapped hands in respect before locking up again. Punk grabbed a side headlock and he took Benjamin over. Punk held onto to it, Benjamin was trying to break the grip and get out of the headlock. Benjamin's shoulders touched the mat but his raised it immediately, Punk continued to hang on. Punk continued to work the headlock, Benjamin managed to roll to his side and onto a knee. Benjamin got onto his feet and he threw Punk off to the ropes, Punk came back with a huge shoulder block to knock Benjamin down, Benjamin jumped back up but Punk caught him again in a side headlock and took him over. He held onto it again trying to wear down Shelton Benjamin, Benjamin reached for Punk's head trying to get out, Punk grabbed the arm and went for the Anaconda Vice but Benjamin quickly made it to the ropes to break the hold. Shelton rolled to the outside to rethink this as the crowd booed him for it. Shelton took his time and then got back in the ring. They locked up again, Punk arm dragged him over and then again went for the Vice and again Benjamin went and grabbed the ropes. Shelton got back up, they locked up again, Shelton took Punk over this time, Shelton held on to the headlock and grinded away. Paul E. stared in the ring intently giving Punk instructions, HHH sat near the announcer's table now watching as well. Shelton held on, Punk slowly made his way up, he grabbed Shelton's wrist and had an overhand wristlock pushing Shelton down, he forced Shelton down and Shelton bridged down with Punk hanging on to the wristlock. Punk sweep Benjamin's knee from under him and they were both on the mat as he held on to the wristlock. Benjamin was fighting to keep his shoulders off the mat, Punk then maneuvered his right arm and was trying to wrap it around his head to again try and lock in the Anaconda Vice! Benjamin desperately made it to the ropes and then popped right back up.

Benjamin and Punk got into each other's faces, Benjamin was getting frustrated, Punk slapped him in the face, Shelton retaliated with one of his own, they then exchanged punches in the center of the ring, Shelton kicked him in the mid section and bounced off the ropes, Punk caught him with a quick Ricky Steamboat-like arm drag then another and one more and held onto the arm. Shelton has not been able to get himself on track since the beginning, Punk held onto the arm and tried to hyperextend the arm. Shelton battled his way up and took his free hand and nailed Punk in the face several times to release the hold, Shelton bounced off the ropes and knocked Punk down with a shoulder block, he came back but Punk caught him with a quick arm drag, Shelton popped up and caught Punk with an arm drag and they exchanged arm drags for a little before again backing off and into another stale mate. The crowd was alive and feeling this match up, they locked up again, Punk snuck in a knee and nailed Shelton over the back, he whipped Shelton in, Shelton came back and knocked him down with another shoulder block and then he took Punk over with a side headlock and held on. Now it was Shelton who was wearing down Punk on the mat. Shelton held onto Punk, the crowd started clapping to get Punk up, Punk fought up and threw Shelton off of him, Punk threw a clothesline, Shelton ducked, Punk tried a backhand, Shelton ducked, Shelton came back and Punk caught him with a hip toss, Punk hit another one, he whipped Benjamin in and went for another one, he turned Shelton over but Shelton landed on his feet! Punk charged after him but Benjamin side-stepped him and Punk hit the corner, Shelton went over, he nailed some rights, he whipped Punk to the other side but Punk reversed it and Shelton hit the corner. Punk followed in, he climbed on top of him and set for a monkey flip, Punk took him over but again Benjamin landed on his feet, he walked cockily, and turned around and held his arms out as if to say look at that, Punk charged, Benjamin got behind him with a waistlock, he went for a German suplex, he threw Punk back but now Punk landed on his feet. He came back and went for a Shining Wizard but Benjamin caught him in a powerbomb position, Benjamin turned him over in an Electric Chair position, Punk leaned back and nailed Benjamin with a reverse hurricarana, Punk went for the cover and got a 2 count.

Punk took over on Shelton with some stomps, he started clubbing the back of the neck of Shelton and stomped on it as well. He picked him up and delivered a swinging neckbreaker, he hung on and delivered another, he picked him up again and delivered a hangman's neckbreaker. Punk made the cover but only got a 2 count, Punk immediately locked in a neck vice. Punk cranked away at the neck possibly softening up the neck for the Anaconda Vice as Punk continues to try and crip that neck. Benjamin fought it and trying to get up, he made it to his feet and nailed some elbows to the gut and escaped, he bounced off the ropes, but Punk caught him with a knee to the gut. Punk made another cover but Benjamin kicked out, Punk grabbed a reverse chinlock, cutting the air away from Benjamin. Benjamin was fighting it again, again he was fighting his way up but Punk pulled him back down. Punk snapped him over again and nailed a low dropkick to the head of Shelton and pinned him again for a 2. Punk picked him up, he rammed Benjamin into the top turnbuckle, Punk nailed some kicks to the mid section, Benjamin was down in the corner, Punk placed his foot on the face of Benjamin and looked to the crowd and they roared in approval because they knew what was coming. He began the Face Wash, he stopped, he cupped his ear to approval, he ran and nailed the Ole, Ole Kick to the face of Shelton. He picked up Shelton and whipped him across the ring, Punk charged, Shelton caught him with a back elbow, followed by a huge clothesline to knock Punk down, another one and one more. He whipped Punk to the ropes and Shelton lifted him up and dropped him stomach and face first to more boos from the crowd.

Benjamin was now in control, he whipped Punk in again and nailed a huge powerslam for a 2 count. Benjamin now stomped away on Punk. Benjamin picked up Punk and whipped him into the turnbuckles hard enough that Punk bounced off them and he hit the mat. Benjamin picked him up and nailed a vertical suplex for another 2. He picked him again and he delivered a back suplex followed by a leg drop and covered him for a 2. Benjamin locked in a rear chinlock posting his knee into the back of Punk and pulling back on the neck. The fans immediately started chanting, "CM Punk" to help him try and get out. Benjamin then switched it by grabbed Punk's arms and stretching them back still with the knee in the back. Punk started fighting up, Shelton still hung on to the arms, Punk tried to turn him over but Benjamin kneed him in the back to knock him back down. Benjamin whipped Punk in and caught him with a back body drop, Punk was on the ropes, Benjamin came from behind and grabbed waistlock and released a German Suplex the flipped Punk and Punk landed on his stomach. Benjamin went for another quick cover but Punk barely kicked out. He grabbed Punk and delivered a back breaker, then another and one more then held it there and stretched his back. Shelton pushed down on Punk's knee and neck putting a lot of pressure on the back of Punk. Shelton obviously working the back for the T-Bone, Shelton was catching his breath as he punished Punk. Punk started kneeing Benjamin in the face to release the hold. Benjamin stomped on the back some more, then some knees and elbows to the back. Benjamin picked him up, he fired to the turnbuckles again, he then set him up on the top rope, Benjamin climbed up and he set for a superplex, Punk fired back and knocked Shelton back, Benjamin backed up, he ran toward the corner, he leaped to the top rope with one foot and kicked Punk in the face with the other one knocking Punk all the way to the floor. Benjamin was in the ring waiting for Punk, HHH and Heyman ran over and checked on Punk, Benjamin ran out after him. Benjamin whipped Punk into the steel steps, HHH and Heyman stood back as the ref told them to not interfere, Benjamin waistlocked him and drove him back first into the ring apron and threw him back in the ring. He made another cover for another 2 count, Benjamin was getting frustrated, he posted his knee in the back of Punk and then pulled back on the neck in a modified Camel Clutch, he moved his hands to across the face of Punk putting him in more pain. The crowd again got behind Punk as they tried to rally Punk up to escape. Shelton just released the hold and stomped on the back of Punk. He picked up Punk and whipped him in caught him with a belly to belly slam and made a quick cover for 2.

Benjamin was feeling a little cocky knowing he was in control of the match, Shelton climbed the top rope, he was waiting for Punk to get up, Shelton leaped, Punk was ready for him though, and dropkicked Shelton on the way down and both men were down and hurting. Shelton was clutching his ribs, Punk was holding his back in pain and Paul E. was banging the mat as the fans followed his beat with chants of, "CM PUNK, CM PUNK!" Both men slowly rose to their feet in the center of the ring, Shelton threw a right hand, Punk retaliated with a forearm, Shelton nailed a right, Punk with another forearm, Shelton hit another right hand, Punk then exploded with a succession of forearms to the face to the roar of the crowd. He whipped Shelton in and nailed him with a leg lariat followed with a clothesline, Shelton popped up he threw a clothesline but Punk caught the arm and drove it down to the mat injuring the arm.

Punk went for the arm to help set up the other part of the Anaconda Vice the arm and shoulder to go along with the neck. Punk took the arm and spun it into spinning arm wringer and drove the arm and shoulder down to the mat again. Punk took the arm down and then dropped some knees on the shoulder, he applied a Fujiwara arm bar to further damage the arm and shoulder and maybe even get a submission. Shelton winced in pain as Punk pulled back, Punk let go and again stomped on the arm. Punk picked him up and then rammed him shoulder first into the ring post, he pulled him back and did it again. Punk grabbed the arm and took Benjamin over and applied a cross armbreaker. He again damaged the arm and hyper extended it some more. Punk then switched over to a short arm scissors, Punk was now focusing on the elbow. Punk let go again, he picked up Benjamin and then rammed him shoulder first into the top turnbuckle. He took him down again, he applied an overhand wristlock on Benjamin. He held it for a little bit, he then applied a headscissors with it combining the two holds into one painful hold. Benjamin was in immense pain and it was obvious in the look on his face. Paul Heyman offered to help Punk get an unfair advantage by giving him some extra leverage but Punk told him to get away saying he didn't need it. Punk wanted to win this by himself. Punk released the hold and then he baseball slid Benjamin as he was down and he went all the way to the floor. Paul E. and HHH made their over to Benjamin but Punk went out first and told them to back off this was all him. Punk grabbed Benjamin and rammed his shoulder first into the ring post, then turned him around and drove him into the steel steps. He threw Benjamin back in the ring and then went over to HHH and Paul E. and he pretty much told them to stay out of this, Paul Heyman and HHH looked at him angrily and then they walked to the back but Paul E. told Punk to bring the title home then walked back as Punk smiled and knew he was going to do it. Punk got in the ring and started to work Benjamin in the corner with kicks and punches.

Punk whipped him to the other side, Benjamin leaped to the top and came back and nailed Punk with a leaping clothesline to knock Punk down and they were down again. The crowd started clapping to get the guys up, they both got up, Benjamin nailed a right, Punk nailed another one, Benjamin nailed one, Punk nailed one, Punk nailed a forearm, Benjamin nailed a right hand, then another and another. He took his one good arm and whipped Punk in and nailed a huge back drop, Benjamin nailed a clothesline, and then a hip toss and a back elbow and made a cover but Punk kicked out. Benjamin picked him up and nailed another back suplex, Benjamin didn't pin him, he picked him up and nailed another vertical suplex and a floatover cover and got a 2. Benjamin whipped him in the ropes, Punk ducked the clothesline, he ducked a back hand and they were both running at a fast speed, they both jumped and they collided almost head to head, you could hear the impact and they both fell to the floor and both men were holding their heads in pain.

Both slowly made their way to the apron, Punk set as did Benjamin, they didn't seem to know what they were doing. They both set, THEY BOTH SPRINGBOARDED, THEY BOTH TRIED A CLOTHESLINE AND THEY DOUBLE CLOTHESLINED EACH OTHER AND THE CROWD WAS ON THEIR FEET CLAPPING!

Again both men slowly made their way up, Punk got up holding his ribs with one arm and his head with the other, Shelton's left arm was held to his side as he held his head as well. They were slow and exhausted at this stage in match as they were in the 20 minute mark. Punk kicked Benjamin in ribs, Benjamin retaliated with a harder kick to the injured ribs of Punk, Benjamin bounced off the ropes and went for a left handed clothesline but Punk caught him and set for the Uranage! Benjamin hit elbows with hurt elbow, ignoring the pain just to escape. Benjamin turned the arm over to his advantage and then he went for the T-Bone, Benjamin couldn't lift him because he was in too much pain, Punk switched it over and nailed a T-Bone suplex and he made the cover, 1…2…NO! Punk was exhausted so he went for it all, he went to lock in the Anaconda Vice but Benjamin was blocking it with his good arm, he nailed some elbows to the face of the Punk and Punk went back giving Benjamin some space. Benjamin got up, Punk turned around, Benjamin hooked Punk and nailed the T-Bone! Cover, 1….2….THRNOOO! Benjamin was in disbelief as the crowd cheered feeling that something big was about to happen for Punk as they chanted for him. Benjamin didn't know what to do, Benjamin picked him up, he whipped him to the ropes, Benjamin swung his arm, Punk caught the arm, he went for a crucifix but he went all the way around and hooked Benjamin and nailed a huge DDT to huge pop! Punk was slow on the cover, 1….2….THRNOOOO!

Punk was now in disbelief, Punk climbed to the top rope, he waited for Benjamin to get up, Benjamin got up, Punk leaped with a high cross body, he nailed Benjamin, but Benjamin rolled through and had the cover, 1…2…THRNOOO! They both got up and Punk nailed a knee to the gut, he whipped Benjamin to the corner, Benjamin jumped to the second rope, Punk charged, Benjamin leaped over him, Benjamin grabbed a waistlock, Punk elbowed out, he grabbed the arm, hooked it and nailed the Pepsi Twist! Punk made the cover, 1…2….THRRNOO! Punk pounded the mat in frustration and anger, he then stood up and waited for Benjamin to get up, Benjamin got up, Punk hit the 2 slaps, he went for the spinning back hand but Benjamin ducked and hooked him and nailed the Uranage. Benjamin made the cover but Punk kicked out at 2, Punk got up and Benjamin was waiting for him, he again set for the T-Bone but Punk elbowed out of that, Benjamin turned around and was met with a kick to the ribs. Punk went off the ropes, Benjamin tried to stop him with a kick but Punk was ready and caught it, he spun Benjamin around and Benjamin nailed the Dragon Whip! He made the cover, 1….2….THRNOOO!

Benjamin waited for Punk to get up signaling that this was it, Punk got up, Benjamin hooked him, Punk was quicker and took him over by the arm, he hung to the arm and had it hooked and he locked in the ANACONDA VICE IN THE CENTER OF THE RING! The crowd rose to its collective feet chanting "TAP" they were going nuts. Punk had it in locked tight as tight could be, Benjamin was fighting it with all his strength that was left. Punk keep pulling back, Benjamin was fighting it with everything he had, he was surviving the Anaconda Vice longer than anyone so far. Benjamin lifted his hand as the crowd got louder, his hand lowered, the ref was right in his just in case of a verbal submission, Benjamin refused, he wouldn't quit, but the ref keep asking him the crowd was so loud that you couldn't hear the ref or if he will submit. PUNK PULLED BACK WITH EVERYTHING HE HAD AND THEN THE BELL RANG! IT WAS OVER! PUNK LET GO AND JUST LAID THERE NEXT TO BENJAMIN AS BOTH MEN WERE PHYSICALLY DRAINED JUST LAYING THERE BREATHING SOME AIR AS THEY WAITED THE ANNOUNCEMENT BUT PUNK RAISED HIS ARM AND THE CROWD WAS GOING INSANE.

Lilian Garcia made the announcement: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE OFFICIAL DECISION FOR THIS CONTEST IS…..A TIME LIMIT DRAW! The crowd went into apathy then anger as they loudly chanted, "BULLSHIT!" Punk couldn't believe what was going on as Paul E. ran down to get an explanation.

"What was that? How did you get that decision?" He asked as he was surrounded by the ref and Lilian.

"I didn't ring the bell, Shelton didn't give up or tap out." The ref said, so Paul E. looked at Lilian.

"They told me in the ear piece that we were out of time and that USA wants us off right now." Paul E. couldn't believe it and he grabbed his cell phone and walked up the ramp and stopped before slamming the phone down and walking to the back.

Punk was on his knees then he dropped his to the mat in disbelief and anger, Shelton was also on his knees holding the WWE Championship in his hands and they stared at each other. Punk stuck his hand out and Shelton shook it and they embraced in the center of the ring as they helped each other up and raised each other's hands to a massive show of respect from the Chicago fans. Shelton handed him one side of the championship belt, they each held a side of the title and raised it up and pointed at it.

"THESE MEN FOUGHT THEIR HEARTS OUT FOR THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS TITLE IN THE GAME TODAY AND THEY'RE SHOWING YOU WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!" J.R screamed with passion as the show closed with the image of them still holding the WWE Title high.

A/N: Alright I know what you all are thinking what do me so damn long well the truth is I've been lazy and busy at the same time plus I knew this was going to be a long match so I dreaded it a little bit but I got it done and I apologize for the long wait. Now if you don't mind I'd like to express my views of the WWE, TNA and Kurt Angle right now.

First with Kurt Angle and TNA, at first I thought this move was bad because of the condition of Kurt Angle neck but after knowing that they're not going to make him wrestle that often softened me up a little. Then the Samoa Joe thing really got me excited about Kurt Angle again so if they keep him limited in the ring it's okay with me now. Although Vince Russo needs to take a hike out of here, his stories are old and boring and I want him away from booking the show.

Next Trish Stratus, I'm glad she got the proper sendoff she deserved it, she has nothing left to prove, the only thing she needs to do now is getting ready for real life. That's the next step for wrestlers and I wish nothing but the best and of course she still will be featured in my stories.

The WWE looks really awkward right now, RAW is the weakest written show with the highest ratings, SD has the best WWE brand show going in my eyes and with a lot of the wrestling community. ECW is just there you know but CM Punk is the big bright spot for me. RAW really needs to shape up with the repetitive DX thing that's getting boring and I believe that they have run their reunion course and the edgy stuff was back in 97 and 98. Cena has nobody now that he has a feud with Umaga he still won't be in the main event because of DX. Umaga is athletic as hell watching him in 3 Minute Warning and some Japanese matches he is never really given any love because of his gimmick but I like him along with AAE. Don't get me started on K-Fed.

Survivor Series I'm so amped up for, the first time I've been hyped about a ppv in a long ass time. That's because of the old school Survivor Series tag matches plus the way they're structured, just like the old days where combine a bunch a feuds and put them in one match in 2 teams. Despite my dislikings to the way DX is being used or over used I'm excited about the team the WWE put together. DX, the Hardyz and of course the man, CM Punk, that is one badass team. That's my match I'm looking forward to the most and of course Team Cena and Team Big Show and the Legends vs. the Spirit Squad should keep short and simple. After Survivor Series is the ECW PPV December to Dismember where the EXTREME ELIMINATION CHAMBER WILL HEADLINE. CM Punk being in that match is interesting since I know they don't want to rush him to the title which is smart but he will probably lose the undefeated streak. Big Show will lose the title, watching recently I can see he's in so much pain and I can understand if he wants to retire, he's done it all. Anyway enough about that here's a preview of the next chapter hopefully coming soon:

_Next Time; Paul E. invites a USA representative to explain the situation to CM Punk in person. John Cena starts his focus on Shelton Benjamin for their upcoming title match. Will Jeff Hardy show up?_

_All my thoughts, love and respect for the Veterans on this Veterans Day, thank you for fighting for our freedom that people aren't appreciating. I salute you and may GOD bless everyone in Iraq and Afghanistan._


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note

As a result of lack of interest I've considered this story to be dead, not enough reviews has caused me to use my interest in writing so this will be stopped unless a miracle happens.

My other story I will continue when I have time which could be soon depending on my schedule.

Anywayz that's all I have to say.


End file.
